


nie mogę zapomnieć o nas

by ellizabethnoelllla



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Elizabeth bawi się w swatkę, Elizabeth jest nienormalna, F/F, Mistrz Fu to dziadek Elizabeth, Przyjaciółki od podstawówki, chińska herbata, gra w pytania, miraculum psa, nowa bohaterka, ujawnienie tożsamości
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 24,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellizabethnoelllla/pseuds/ellizabethnoelllla
Summary: 𝑨𝒅𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏- 𝑴𝒖𝒔𝒊 𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒂𝒅𝒛𝒊ć 𝒔𝒐𝒃𝒊𝒆 𝒛 𝒘𝒊𝒆𝒍𝒐𝒎𝒂 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒎𝒂𝒎𝒊 𝒏𝒂 𝒓𝒂𝒛. 𝑾𝒚𝒋𝒂𝒛𝒅 𝒑𝒓𝒛𝒚𝒋𝒂𝒄𝒊𝒆𝒍𝒂, 𝒄𝒛ę𝒔𝒕𝒔𝒛𝒆 𝒂𝒕𝒂𝒌𝒊 𝒂𝒌𝒖𝒎𝒚, 𝒅𝒛𝒊𝒘𝒏𝒆 𝒛𝒂𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒆 𝑩𝒊𝒆𝒅𝒓𝒐𝒏𝒌𝒊, 𝒐𝒓𝒂𝒛 𝑴𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆. 𝑫𝒐 𝒕𝒆𝒈𝒐 𝒏𝒂𝒅𝒂𝒍 𝒏𝒊𝒆 𝒛𝒏𝒂𝒋ą, 𝒕𝒐ż𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒐ś𝒄𝒊 𝑾ł𝒂𝒅𝒄𝒚 𝑪𝒊𝒆𝒎.𝑾𝒔𝒛𝒚𝒔𝒕𝒌𝒐 𝒛𝒂𝒄𝒛𝒚𝒏𝒂 𝒔𝒊ę 𝒘𝒚𝒋𝒂ś𝒏𝒊𝒂ć , 𝒅𝒛𝒊ę𝒌𝒊 𝒘𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒘𝒂𝒅𝒛𝒆𝒏𝒊𝒖 𝒔𝒊ę 𝒅𝒐 𝑷𝒂𝒓𝒚ż𝒂, 𝑬𝒍𝒊𝒛𝒂𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒉.𝑴𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒆- 𝑪𝒉ęć 𝒑𝒐𝒎𝒐𝒄𝒚 𝒕𝒘𝒐𝒋𝒆𝒎𝒖 𝒑𝒓𝒛𝒚𝒋𝒂𝒄𝒊𝒆𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒊, 𝒐𝒓𝒂𝒛 𝒐𝒃𝒊𝒆𝒌𝒄𝒊𝒆 𝒘𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒄𝒉𝒏𝒊𝒆ń, 𝒕𝒐 𝒏𝒊𝒆 ł𝒂𝒕𝒘𝒂 𝒔𝒑𝒓𝒂𝒘𝒂. Ż𝒚𝒄𝒊𝒆 𝒑ł𝒂𝒕𝒂 𝒋𝒆𝒋 𝒇𝒊𝒈𝒍𝒂 𝒊 𝒛𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒛𝒂𝒋ąć 𝒔𝒊ę 𝒘𝒂ż𝒏𝒚𝒎𝒊 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒃𝒍𝒆𝒎𝒂𝒎𝒊, 𝒎𝒖𝒔𝒊 𝒈𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒂ć 𝒛𝒂 𝒐𝒇𝒊𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒎𝒊 𝒂𝒌𝒖𝒎𝒚, 𝒑𝒐 𝒄𝒂ł𝒚𝒎 𝑷𝒂𝒓𝒚ż𝒖.𝑬𝒍𝒊𝒛𝒂𝒃𝒆𝒕𝒉- 𝑷𝒓𝒛𝒚𝒋𝒆ż𝒅ż𝒂 𝒅𝒐 𝑷𝒂𝒓𝒚ż𝒂, 𝒋𝒂𝒌𝒐 𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒂 𝒃𝒐𝒉𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒌𝒂. 𝑵𝒊𝒌𝒕 𝒏𝒊𝒆 𝒘𝒊𝒆, 𝒈𝒅𝒛𝒊𝒆 𝒃𝒚ł𝒂 𝒏𝒂𝒘𝒆𝒕 𝒋𝒆𝒋 𝒏𝒂𝒋𝒍𝒆𝒑𝒔𝒛𝒂 𝑷𝒓𝒛𝒚𝒋𝒂𝒄𝒊𝒐́ł𝒌𝒂, 𝑴𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒏𝒆tte.





	1. I❧𝓟𝓻𝓸𝓵𝓸𝓰

Podniósł oczy ku, górze. Była noc, jako Czarny Kot wymknął się z domu. Miał dość. Serio, ten rok szkolny zaczynał, blondyna przytłaczać. Na niebie iskrzyło się wiele gwiazd, niektóre miał wrażenie, że przypominają jego przyjaciół, oraz jego partnerkę, Panią Jego Serca, Biedronkę. Siedział na ławce, rozmyślając przed minutą, stał się swoją cywilną osobą. Nie zauważył, że ktoś się do niego, dosiadł. Nadal patrzyłby w niebo, gdyby nie słodki, dziewczęcy głos, pewnej osoby.

-Adrien, co się stało?

W jednym momencie, wrócił na ziemię. Ujrzał kogoś, kogo by tu się, nie spodziewał.

-Marinette?-spytał, patrząc na nastolatkę. Granatowłosa, jednak przysunęła obok, blondyna.-Co ty tutaj robisz, o drugiej w nocy?-zadał kolejne pytanie, które dźwięczało w głowie, fiołkowookiej.

-Chciałam zadać, to samo pytanie.-zaśmiała się. Mógłby przysiąc, że to był najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki dotychczas słyszał. Ona, kogoś mu przypominała. Jakby widział jej, twarz, włosy, oczy, codziennie. -Ja nie mogłam, zasnąć. Dobrze, że jest już sobota.-westchnęła z ulgą. Mimo że, miała uśmiech na twarzy, w jej głosie słychać było nutę, smutku. Albo... Może po prostu, mu się zdawało?

Spojrzał na nią, jej oczy mimo że wyglądały, normalnie robiły na nim, wielkie wrażenie. Serio, miał dziwne uczucie, że już tą twarz, nie osobę, wdział. Brakowało mu, jego najlepszego kumpla. Ale to nie jego wina, że musieli wyjechać na trzy miesiące, do Niemczech. Mimo zapewnień, jego przyjaciela, o tym, że będą rozmawiać codziennie, to miał złe przeczucie. Jego uwagę, znów przywróciła Marinette, a raczej jej ręka.

-Adrien?-spytała już, któryś raz z kolei.- To przez to, że Nino musiał wyjechać?-spytała z nutą, nadziei w głosie, że odpowie jej, choć na to pytanie. On tylko przytulił się do jej boku, a głowę położył na jej ramieniu.

-Tak.-usłyszała jedno, małe słowo. Niby banalne, ale ona chciała mu pomóc. Słyszała to samo, co jej obiekt westchnień. "Muszę wyjechać. Nie wiadomo czy, na stałe."

Miejmy nadzieję, że szybko wróci. Nie wytrzymam widoku, załamanego Adriena.

-Wiesz...-usłyszał, słowo, które miało zacząć, zdanie.-Muszę już, iść tobie też radzę, Adrien.-powiedziała, bardzo serdecznym głosem, po chwili zniknęła, mu z oczu. Ona zaś, ukryła się za drzewem, wypowiedziała magiczną formułkę, po czym ruszyła do domu.

●○●


	2. II❧𝓝𝓪𝔀𝓮𝓽 𝓓𝓸𝓫𝓻𝔂 𝓓𝔃𝓲𝓮ń

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth dochodzi do szkoły Marinette i Adriena. Oraz nowa bohaterka w akcji.

●○●

,,Płynie w nas kropli chwila

Płynie w nas kropli chwila

Płynie czas

Jej nie zatrzymasz!'' ~ Dominika Ptak "Jak Kropla"

Siedziała na dachu, na przeciwko Wieży Eiffla. Dziś miała samotny, godzinny patrol. Potem miał się zmienić, z nią Czarny Kot, żeby on miał patrol, by ona mogła odpocząć. Na szczęście, dziś była sobota, a jutro się wyśpi. Po jej głowie, latały myśli jak ma pomóc, Adrienowi. Sama nawet, nie wiedziała jak ma, mu pomóc. Czuła taką,potrzebę. Ale, może powinna to zrobić, jako Marinette? Tak to będzie, lepsze rozwiązanie.

Kiedy tak, rozmyślała i oglądała Wieżę Eiffla, oświetloną w nocy. Czwarta rano, a ona pałęta się po Paryżu. Niestety, takie życie superbohatera. Westchnęła. Zaraz powinien, tu być Kot. Wstała i skierowała się, do domu. Przy dachu oddzielającego, jej dom spotkała Czarnego Kota. Kazała mu, iść tam gdzie ona miała patrol, a sama odeszła do domu.

Marinette weszła do pokoju, przemieniając się, w normalną postać. Usiadła na łóżku, przebrała w piżamę, po czym położyła się na nim. Zasnęła rozmyślając, jak ma pomóc Adrienowi.

●○●

Wstała około siódmej, co nigdy jej się nie zdarzało, w poniedziałki. Podeszła trochę chwiejnym krokiem do, szafy i wyjęła spodnie w kolorze, czerni, oraz bluzkę z długim rękawem, w kolorze białym. Poszła do łazienki, zrobiła poranną toaletę. Gdy z niej wyszła, ubrała czarne baletki. Poszła do łazienki i wykonała, swoją poranną rutynę. Wróciła do siebie, po czym usiadła przy toaletce. Rozczesała włosy, nałożyła czarne baletki i wzięła, w dłoń plecak.

-Tikki! Wstawaj!-podeszła, do małego śpiącego, smacznie stworzonka. Kwami jak na zawołanie, wleciała do torby. Zeszła na dół, zjadła śniadanie, wzięła jedzenie do szkoły, oraz ciastka dla Tikki, po czym poszła do szkoły.

Szła powoli do szkoły, nie śpiesząc się. Miała niedaleko, to po pierwsze, a po drugie miała jeszcze dużo czasu, do lekcji.

Przed wejściem, spotkała Adriena i Alyę.  
\- Hej!-przywitała się z przyjaciółmi. Alya, oraz Adien odwrócili, się słysząc głos, granatowłosej. Pierwszy raz, Marinette przyszła do szkoły, w rozpuszczonych włosach.  
-Hej, Marinette!-przywitali się, po czym zrobili grupowy uścisk.   
-Może wejdziemy, do środka?-spytała, Alya.  
-Dobrze!-odpowiedzieli, Adrien i Mari.  
Ruszyli we trójkę, w stronę klasy. Marinette dogadała się, z Alyą, oraz oczywiście Adrienem, że usiądzie z nim. Alya oczywiście, się zgodziła, tak jak Adrien.

Wyjęła swoje potrzebne rzeczy, do francuskiego, oraz piórnik. Adrien poczynił, to samo, co jego przyjaciółka. Czuł się trochę, niezręcznie siedząc z dziewczyną, ale nie dawał po sobie tego, poznać.

Na lekcji, fizyki coś wybuchło. Marinette wystrzeliła rękę, do góry.

-Mogę pójść, do toalety?-spytała.

-Dobrze, idź.-odparła nieprzyjemnym, tonem nauczycielka.

Marinette w tym, czasie wyszła z klasy. Ruszyła biegiem, w stronę damskiej toalety.   
-Paryż, nas potrzebuje!-powiedziała, a stworzonko wyleciało, z torebki swej właścicielki.-Tikki, kropkuj!-wypowiedziała swoją, formułkę.

•°•

Biedronka, przeskakiwała po dachach, różnych domów, w stronę Wieży Eiffla. Stąd było słychać, krzyki ludzi.

W końcu dotarwszy, na miejsce zobaczyła osobę, która została zaakumanizowana.   
-Jestem, Wyciskacz! Każdy co nie, lubi soków, zostanie moją wiciskarką!-krzyczał.  
-Coraz, gorsze nam się osoby trafiają. Co nie, My Lady?-spytał zamaskowaną, bohaterkę.  
-Zgadzam się. Coraz gorsze te, nazwy są.-westchnęła rozbawiona.-Ale im szybciej, go pokonamy, będziemy mieli czas, na odpoczynek.-stwierdziła, po czym zaczęła walczyć, z Wyciskaczem.


	3. III❧ "𝓑𝓸́𝓰 𝓽𝓪𝓴 𝓬𝓱𝓬𝓲𝓪ł, 𝔀𝓲ę𝓬 𝓷𝓲𝓬 𝓷𝓲𝓮 𝓶𝓸́𝔀"

"czasem już mam tego wszystkiego dosyć i mało mi brakuje żebym poddał się

gdy widzę twoje zapłakane oczy to wiem że w nich też jest cząstka mnie

i jeśli kiedykolwiek miałbym nagle odejść to proszę nie miej mi tego za złe

bo wiesz ze zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko lecz ty i tak nigdy nie zrozumiesz mnie "~ Byłaś Serca Biciem~QBIK

✴✳✴

►Marinette◄

Szłam parkiem. Miałam dość. Nadal nie wiem, jak mam pomóc Adrienowi. Szczerze, to ja też, bym tak wyglądała jakby, na przykład Alya, musiałaby wyjechać. Tikki powiedziała mi, że to bardzo miłe z mojej strony, że chcę mu pomóc przetrwać jakoś, te trzy miesiące.

Zmęczona usiadłam, na jednej z ławek. Spojrzałam w niebo. Wiele gwiazd, rozmieszczonych było, na pięknym granatowym tle. Wiele razy słyszałam, że moje włosy są jak niebo, w nocy. Siedziałam zamyślona, w parku. To dziwne, bohaterka Paryża, Biedronka, w swojej normalnej postaci siedzi, zamyślona na ławce, w parku.

\- Och, Tikki...- szepnęłam do siebie, tak by nikt, tego nie usłyszał.- To jest zbyt, trudne. Muszę to przemyśleć.- nadal szeptałam, do małego stworzonka, ukrytego w mojej torebce.

Byłam tak zamyślona, że nie zorientowałam się, gdy ktoś się do mnie dosiadł. Dopiero głos, tej osoby mnie przywrócił na ziemię.

\- Marinette...- usłyszałam głos tej osoby. Odwróciłam głowę, w jego stronę. Czarny Kot. Co on, tu robi?- Co tu robisz? Czy coś, cię trapi?- zadawał, mi pytania.

\- Nic ciekawego.-westchnęłam, przygnębionym głosem.- Zastanawiam się, jak mam pomóc najlepszemu przyjacielowi. Adrienowi. Chyba go znasz?- odparłam. Kiwnął głową, a ja dalej kontynuowałam.- Zakochałam się w nim, ale chcę mu pomóc. Ja też bym, się tak zachowywała jakby, Alya się wyjechała. Lub w gorszym wypadku, wyprowadziła do innego kraju. - mówiłam dalej.

\- Skoro chcesz mu pomóc, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony.-rzekł Czarny Kot.

\- Wiem, ale nadal nic nie wymyśliłam.-westchnęłam, zakrywając oczy dłońmi.

\- Może on, po prostu nie chcę litości.- spytał.

\- Bóg tak chciał, więc nic nie mów. Może ja chcę, mu pomóc.- warknęłam na niego, niczym pies na złodzieja.- Jest moim przyjacielem. Ja go tak, nie zostawię. A teraz żegnam.- wysyczałam tym razem, w jego stronę.

Wstałam z ławki, po czym ruszyłam do domu. Miałam mojego partnera, już serdecznie dosyć. Im szybciej wrócę, do domu, będzie lepiej.

✴✳✴

W pokoju, roznosił się zapach zielonej herbaty. Uwielbiała ten zapach, z resztą jak zawsze. Elizabeth podeszła, do staruszka, poprawiając, swe okulary na nosie. Jej długie, ciemne blond włosy, które sięgały do pasa, były związane w dwa warkocze. Czekoladowe oczy patrzyły na niego, z troską i miłością.

\- Dziadku, zrobiłeś co było trzeba?- spytała miłym, dla ucha głosem.

\- Oczywiście, oto twoje miraculum.- odparł Mistrz Fu, zwracając się do wnuczki. - Pamiętasz, kiedy masz do nich dołączyć?- spytał. W tym czasie Elizabeth, założyła swe miraculum, po czym zaczęła tulić Yukki.

\- Wiem.- wypowiedziała się, nastolatka.- Jeśli pozwolisz, wrócę do siebie.- zawiadomiła go, po czym ruszyła do pokoju, z herbatą w dłoni.

Mistrz uśmiechnął się, do siebie. Znał swą wnuczkę, tak dobrze jak jej matka, którą zaadoptował kiedy, miała rok. Elizabeth, w jego mniemaniu była, wrażliwą oraz, bardzo spokojną dziewczyną. 

✴✳✴

Elizabeth usiadła na swym, łóżku, odkładając na stolik swą gorącą herbatę. Sięgnęła po laptopa, wpisała hasło otwierające, w tym samym czasie rozmawiając z kwami psa.

\- Yukki, jak myślisz będzie szczęśliwa, jak będę z nią w klasie?-spytała swą, małą przyjaciółkę.

\- Tak na pewno, w końcu to twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka.- wykrztusiła, między kolejnym żelkiem. 

\- Oby, jako jedyna, nie licząc dziadka oczywiście, że jest Biedronką.- wyszeptała do niej.

Kliknęła na komputerze, ikonkę facebook'a. Weszła na ich konwersacje, a potem na kamerkę. Po chwili, ujrzała Marinette. Nie zamierzała, jej mówić że już, jutro będzie w jej szkole i klasie. Zamierzała jej zrobić niespodziankę.

 

✴✳✴


	4. IV❧ 𝓢𝓽𝓪𝓻𝓮 𝓓𝔃𝓲𝓮𝓳𝓮 𝓲 𝓝𝓸𝔀𝓪 𝓑𝓸𝓱𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻𝓴𝓪

,,I kolor jej oczu też zaczął się zmieniać

Te długie proste włosy, ten uśmiech tak szeroki  
Te kolorowe oczy, patrzące wciąż na boki  
Ta delikatna skóra, ten piękny zarys twarzy  
W słońcu była aniołem, miała czarne jordany  
Prosiła mnie o numer, dałem jej tylko fejsa  
Działa na mnie jak pixa, co bardzo uzależnia  
Przez miesiąc była głupia, a chciałem z nią kontaktu " Jeden Buziak

 

♠♣♠

Elizabeth, wstała około siódmej. Podeszła do małej szafy, z której wyjęła, spodnie w kolorze szarym, do tego bluzkę z długim rękawem, w kolorze białym. Weszła do małej, łazienki i wykonała poranną toaletę. Ubrała ciuchy, po czym uczesała się w dwa warkocze. Narzuciła na siebie, płaszcz od Marinette. Uwielbiała go, a poza tym, był ciepły i wykonany, z sercem. Znały się, od podstawówki. Wzięła plecak, z czarnymi wzorami, zawołała Yukki, która schowała się w torbie. Wyszła z pokoju, pożegnała z dziadkiem i wyszła, z mieszkania. Wayzz, nie mógł się powstrzymać i z oczu, poleciała jedna łza. Przywiązał się do, wnuczki Mistrza.

Tymczasem Elizabeth, już była w szkole. Czekała na Marinette. W końcu ujrzała, ją i Alya'ę. Podeszła do nich, nie zauważyły jej. Jej buty, cicho stukały.

\- Hej dziewczyny!- przywitała się, na co obie odwróciły się.

\- Elizabeth!-krzyknęła Mari, po czym do niej podbiegła.

Obie utkwiły, w dużym uścisku. Nie widziały się, chyba z trzy lub dwa lata. Widziały się, tylko przez ekrany komputerów. Marinette mówiła, jej każdy sekret. Oprócz jednego, które ona już od, dawna wiedziała. Biedronka, a raczej Marinette Dupain-Cheng, stała przed nią. Gdy dziadek, oznajmił jej, że granatowłosa zostanie Ladybug, miała ochotę na zbicie go po głowie, jej patelnią. Bała się o nią. A kto by się, nie bał jakby, jego przyjaciel lub, jak w jej przypadku przyjaciółka, ma chronić miasto, przed Władcą Motylków. Każdego dnia, przeglądała Biedrobloga, dzięki drugiej przyjaciółce bohaterki, Alya'i, miała jak doglądać ją w boju. Miała wiele razy, im pomóc i pójść tam jako Lady Chien. Od dwóch lat tu była, w Paryżu. Rok spędziła jako, Lady Chien w Polsce. Inaczej znaną, pod nazwą Brązowa Psina. Nie wiedziała jaką, inną nazwę wymyślić. Jej matka, musiała pilnie wyjechać w delegację, do Portugalii. Została więc, z dziadkiem, inaczej Mistrzem Fu. Wayzz, bardzo ją polubił. Lecz najbardziej na świecie, uwielbiała ją Yukki.

Jedyne co, w tamtym momencie myślała, że odleci na anielskich skrzydłach, w stronę nieba. Kochały się jak siostry. Bardzo chciały, od dłuższego czasu, przytulić w normalnym życiu. Przedtem musiała, ukrywać to i widziały się tylko, przez ekrany komputera.

\- Jezu, ale za tobą tęskniłam. - mówiła Stephenson.

\- Ja za tobą, także Ela. - odparła, mówiąc jej imię w polskim, języku. 

Przerwało im chrząknięcie, piwnookiej. Alya, była szczęśliwa, że poznała drugą przyjaciółkę, o której opowiadała jej Mari.

\- Przepraszam, że przerywam taką uroczą chwilę, ale chciałabym poznać, dziewczynę o której mi opowiadałaś.- zaśmiała się, miło Cesarie. 

-Alya.-podała rękę, brązowookiej. 

\- Elizabeth.- także podała jej, rękę.

Kiedy się przedstawiły i ruszyły do klasy. Elizabeth usiadła z Alyą, która siedziała sama, bo Mari siedziała z Adrienem. W końcu nikt z nią, nie siedział. Obie już złapały, wspólny język. 

\- Gdzie jest Adrien, Alya?- spytała mulatkę, Marinette. Siedziała w ich wspólnej, ławce. 

\- A kto to, jest ten Adrien, Marinette?- spytała, z chytrym uśmieszkiem Elizabeth.

\- Przyjacielem.

\- Ale ona chcę, żeby był kimś więcej.- wyszeptała do Eli, ze śmiechem. Bardzo dobrze słyszalnym. 

\- Ojejciu, o nim mi nic, nie wspominałaś Marinette Nicolette Dupain-Cheng.- odparła śmiejąc się, blondynka.

\- Cichaj, duszo nieczysta, Elizabeth Morgan Stephenson. - odpowiedziała na zaczepkę, fiołkowooka.

Czekały później tak, do przyjścia blondyna. Elizabeth miała gdzieś, że może jej plan nie wypalić, więc gadała między lekcjami z Adrienem, o jej przyjaciółce. Zadawała pytania takie jak; "Lubisz fiołki?", co symbolizowało oczy jej przyjaciółki, "Co sądzisz,o Marinette?", lub najprostsze "Czujesz coś do niej?". Każde pytanie, było w celu, żeby ich spiknąć, bądź w popchnąć w swą stronę, dwa gołąbki.

 

♠♣♠ 

Na nieszczęsnej lekcji, francuskiego zaatakowała, akuma. Elizabeth, Marinette i Adrien, w tym samym czasie spytali czy, mogą iść do toalety. Elizabeth skierowała się do kantorka woźnego, Marinette do damskiej toalety, a Adrien do męskiej.

Przemienili się, po czym ruszyli na pole bitwy. Jakie było zdziwienie, Ladybug i Chata Noir'a, gdy Elizabeth przemienioną w Lady Chien.

 

\- Wyprzedzę wasze pytania. Nie jestem, pod władzą akumy. Moje miraculum jest, w naszyjniku. Moje kwami je żelki. Jestem Lady Chien.- wyprzedziła ich.

Ruszyli do boju.


	5. V❧ "𝓞𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓽𝓷𝓲 𝓻𝓪𝔃 𝓷𝓪𝔃𝔂𝔀𝓪𝓼𝔃 𝓶𝓷𝓲𝓮 𝓝𝓲𝓬𝓸𝓵𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓮, 𝓐𝓭𝓻𝓲en

Dusiłem się w tłumie  
Żyjąc z głową w chmurach  
Opadając jak popiół na ziemię  
Mając nadzieję, że moje uczucia zatoną  
Ale one nigdy nie zatonęły, zawsze żyły, odpływały i przypływały  
Skrępowane, ograniczone  
Dopóki się nie otworzyły i spłynęły   
Spłynęły jak... ~ Beliver Imagine Dragons

✳✴✳

Do pokoju wdarły się, promienie słońca, udowadniając zaspanej Marinette, że pora wstać. Jej długie granatowe włosy, rozłożone były na całej pudrowo różowej poduszce. Jej oczy mimowolnie się otworzyły. Oczy dziewczyny zeskanowały, dokładnie pokój od kąta, do kąta. Nienawidziła wstawać rano, a tym bardziej w soboty. Miała dziś spotkanie, w parku ze swoją paczką. Alyą, Elizabeth, oraz oczywiście Adrienem. Marinette nie wiedziała, po co jej rodzice dali jej na drugie Nicolette. Nienawidziła tego imienia. Tymczasem Elizabeth już była na nogach. Ubrała się w miarę, sportowo i poszła pobiegać. Zawsze to robiła w soboty. Po małym truchcie, do parku i z powrotem, wróciła do mieszkania. Poszła do swego, pokoju i zdjęła ciuchy do biegania. Ubrała sukienkę, w kolorze szarym, z rękawem trzy czwarte. Na to narzuciła płaszcz. Ubrała także legginsy, w kolorze białym. Ubrała buty i podeszła do toaletki. Związała włosy warkocz, dobierany. Wyszła z torebką, na ramieniu, a w środku niej jej kwami.

Marinette w tym czasie, już kierowała się w stronę kawiarni. Była ubrana w bluzkę z długim, rękawem, w kolorze błękitnym, do tego legginsy w kolorze pudrowo różowym. A jej włosy, związane były, w koka.

Obie wpadły na siebie, jedna z prawej, druga z lewej strony. Wiatr rozwiewał, kosmyki ich włosów.   
-Ale niezręcznie, się zrobiło. Lepiej juz chodźmy.- powiedziała, po czym pomogła jej wstać, z ośnieżonego chodnika. Mimo że niedawno, zaczął się listopad, spadł śnieg. Dla niektórych to było normalne, dla innych nie.

Ruszyły, do kawiarni. Była ona bardzo ładna. Z zewnątrz, były duże ładne okna, z obramowaniem koloru białego. Był duży napis, a prawie cały budynek, jest ozdobiony sztucznymi roślinami. W środku zaś, całe pomieszczenie, było w drewnie. Do tego, niektóre ściany, były z kamienia. Elizabeth uwielbiała, takie połączenie. Czuć było, zapach lili i róż. Oprócz tego, na każdym stoliku stał wazon, z bukietem kwiatów. Szczególnie to były fiołki. Oraz, świece, o zapachu bardzo pięknym. Takim jaki, uwielbiała El. Czyli zielonego jabłka. Do tego były zapalone, więc zaciągała się, co chwile zapachem. Kochała świece, cóż poradzić? Kochała jeść, zielone jabłka.

Chłodne powietrze, wleciało do pomieszczenia. Obie rozglądnęły się za, stolikiem. W końcu, znalazły go i dosiadły się, do Alya'i, oraz Adriena. Wszyscy wzięli, kart menu. Marinette czuła się, bardzo nieswojo, przy Adrienie. Nadal nie wiedziała, jak ma mu pomóc. Zawsze gdy o tym myślała, nic nie przychodziło do jej głowy. Muszę pogadać, o tym z Elizabeth, przemknęło jej przez myśl. Kiedy wszyscy, złożyli zamówienie, kelnerka odeszła. Elizabeth, zamówiła herbatę z cynamonem, oraz ciastko, Marinette zamówiła, kawę i jabłecznik, Alya zamówiła koktajl, a Adrien sorbet. Co z tego, że na dworze było zimno? Nic, jego to nie obchodziło. Mari martwiła się, o niego. Przecież to był jej przyjaciel, oraz jednocześnie jej obiekt westchnień. Wyjęła telefon, z małej torebki. Czarny Kot, też był jakiś nieobecny podczas misji. Oraz co gorsza, patroli. Ale wybaczała mu, nie każdy jest idealny. Prawda?

\- Halo, ziemia do Marinette.- wyrwał ją, melodyjny głos. Dla niej to był po prostu, najpiękniejszy głos na całej, planecie.

\- Tak?- spytała speszona. Podrapała się po karku. Na jej policzki, wdarł się rumieniec. Obie dziewczyny, zachichotały ze swojej przyjaciółki. Zawsze tak było. Mimo to, zawsze kochały ją, ale po przyjacielsku.

\- Pytałem się, co robisz w piątek, o szesnastej.- odparł.

\- Nic, tak ogólnie. Mam wtedy, wolne. Jak już to, może będę coś projektować. - powiedziała, o dziwo, bez jąkania się.

\- To może, wtedy poszlibyśmy do kina, panno Nicolette? - spytał, rozbawiony.

\- Dobrze. Ale to ostatni raz, nazywasz mnie Nicolette, Adrien.- wysyczała, a po chwili śmiali się, ze zdarzenia.

Od tamtego dnia, każdy zapamiętał by, pod żadnym pozorem, nie mówić do Marinette, Nicolette. Gdyż to może zaszkodzić, im to fizycznie, bądź psychicznie. Ponieważ, po pierwsze, mogła im wrąbać z patelni, bądź po drugie i ostatnie, zwyzywać.

Około godziny czternastej, każdy rozszedł się do domów, a raczej Adrien. Gdyż Mari, zaproponowała imprezę dla dziewczyn. To była tak, naprawdę przykrywka, ponieważ miały pomóc, jej z wymyśleniem jak, pomóc Adrienowi Agreste. Dziewczyny usiadły na pufach, w pokoju nastolatki, a ona zaś zeszła na dół, po ciastka jej rodziców, oraz herbatę. Wróciwszy z tacką, którą postawiła na stoliku, ruszyła zasłonić trochę firany.

\- Dziewczyny, wiecie ja muszę zadzwonić, do dziadka. Wiecie, o co chodzi, nie? - spytała je.

\- Ty mieszkasz, z dziadkiem? - zadała pytanie na pytanie, Alya.

\- Tak, bo mama jest w delegacji, w Niemczech, a dokładniej w Berlinie.- powiedziała po czym, odeszła do łazienki.

W małej łazience, należącej do fiołkowookiej, otworzyła torebkę. Yukki wyleciała z niej, z jednym żelkiem w łapkach. Ona zaś, wyjęła biały telefon i wykręciła numer do Mistrza Fu.

\- Halo? - usłyszała, w słuchawce, głos swego dziadka. - Elizabeth?

-Tak dziadku. - powiedziała.

\- O co chodzi, kochana?- usłyszała pytanie.

\- Zostanę u Marinette, do dwudziestej. Dobrze?

\- Dobrze, ale pamiętaj.- Nic nie zrób złego.

\- Dobrze, pamiętam. Pa, dziadku. - pożegnała się z nim, po czym wróciła do pokoju.

Podczas gdy one kminiły, oraz rozmawiały na różne tematy, w łazience, a dokładniej w szafce na kosmetyki, Tikki i Yukki, żywo rozmawiały.

\- Jak myślisz, kiedy oni się zorientują? - spytała, piskliwie Tikki.

\- Nie wiem, ale napewno nie niedługo. - westchnęła Yukki.

\- Jeszcze poczekamy. - westchnęła także Tikki.

-Prawda. - potwierdziła Yukki, połykając kolejnego żelka.

 

✳✴✳


	6. VI❧ "𝓝𝓲𝓮 𝓻𝓸́𝓫 𝓽𝓮𝓰𝓸 𝓼𝓪𝓶𝓪, 𝓻𝓸́𝓫 𝓽𝓸 𝔃𝓮 𝓶𝓷ą!"

It's a little bit funny  
This feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can  
Easily hideI don't have much money  
But boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where  
We both could live. ~ Ellie Goulding- Your Song

•―-‒―•

Deszcz lał, jak z cebra. Chmury, koloru ciemnoszarego, nadchodziły nad Paryż. Pewna granatowłosa, nastolatka stała pod jednym, z dachów, któregoś budynku. Niby mogła się przemienić, po czym użyć szczęśliwy traf, by mogła się skryć, jeżeliby to była parasolka. Ale nie mogła. Po pierwsze, ktoś by ją zauważył, a po drugie musiała czekać na Adriena. Który jak zawsze, się spóźniał. Jej płaszcz, był cały przemoczony, a po plecach przeszedł ją zimny dreszcz. Nogi jej, delikatnie dygotały, z zimna. Jak on może, tak się spóźniać, jak jest deszcz, a do tego zimno? Jej nogi, jedynie pokryte cienkim materiałem spodni, dygotały z zimna. Nienawidzę czasami zimy, przemknęło jej przez, myśl.

W końcu na horyzoncie, widać było biegnącą posturę chłopaka. Blondyn, w pewnym momencie poślizgnął, o małą warstwę śniegu. Szybko podeszła, do nastolatka i wyciągnęła w jego, stronę rękę, pomagając mu się podnieść. Była Ladybug, więc miała trochę siły, by podnieść z podłoża Adriena. Dzięki byciu superbohaterką, miała dużo siły.

\- Dzięki. - odparł, kiedy już stał na własnych nogach.

\- Nie ma, za co. -zachichotała i ruszyli w kierunku, wejścia do kina. Jej granatowe włosy, wystające spod, jej czapki były troszeczkę mokre. Ale to normalne, gdyż przecież padał deszcz.

Weszli do ciepłego budynku. Było tu tak przyjemnie ciepło, że Marinette się uśmiechnęła. Brakowało jej tego ciepła, podczas stania w zimnie i deszczu. Zdjęła z głowy czapkę, którą schowała do torebki. Tikki która była w środku, od razu weszła do środka, ciepłej i miłej czapki. Małe stworzonko, w bardzo cienkiej torebce, odczuwała zimno.

\- Na jaki film, idziemy? - spytała się, zielonookiego w drodze do kasy.

\- Nie wiem, ale co powiesz na przygodowy? - zadał jej pytanie.

\- Może być.

Adrien wybrał jeden z filmów, które miały dziwną i chyba, w mniemaniu dziewczyny polski, film. Pomyślała, że pewnie Elizabeth powiedziała mu o jakiś, fajnych filmach przygodowych, z polskim dubbingiem, oraz nazwą polską. Ruszyli w stronę sklepiku z przekąskami, z biletami w kieszeni. Blondyn zamówił, jeden średni popcorn i dwie cole. Później byli już, w sali kinowej.

•―-‒―•

Elizabeth w tym samym czasie, siedziała na ławce w parku. Jej włosy, były związane w dwa dobierane warkocze. Yukki która siedziała w jej torebce, zajadała jedną paczkę żelków. Ona je wręcz pochłaniała, w tak szybkim tempie, że bała się, że będzie musiała iść do sklepu. Po nową paczkę. Zachichotała, po czym rozglądnęła się po calutkim, parku. Po drugiej stronie, na drugiej ławce siedział rudowłosy chłopak. Stwierdziła, że warto było by go poznać, gdyż z klasy znała jedynie Alix, Alya'ę, Marinette i Adriena. Wstała z miejsca do siedzenia, po czym ruszyła do chłopaka. Jej ulubione szare kozaki, wydawały dźwięk stukania. W końcu, dostała się do miejsca, gdzie siedział ów chłopak. Dosiadła się do niego, poprawiając torebkę na swoim, chudym ramieniu.

\- Cześć, jestem Elizabeth Stephenson. A ty? - przywitała się.

\- Jestem Natchaniel Kurtzberg. - odezwał się, rudowłosy chłopak.

\- Jestem nowa, w szkole i chodzimy razem do klasy, prawda?- spytała.

-Tak. - szepnął.

\- Co to? - spytała, zaglądając mu zza ramienia, do jego szkicownika. Musiała przyznać, że ma talent. Z jej ust, wydobyło się ciche, ale słyszalne "wow".

\- Podobają ci się?

\- Tak, są piękne. Ja też rysuję, ale przeciętnie. - zachichotała na swoje stwierdzenie, o swoim rysowaniu. Wolała bardziej pisać. Przelewać na papier słowa. Ale gdy, miała ochotę i wenę, zaczynała rysować.

\- Dziękuję. - wyszeptał speszony.

•―-‒―•

Marinette i Adrien, po filmie postanowili iść do parku. Było jeszcze trochę widno, ale blondyn stwierdził, że lepiej jak odprowadzi swoją przyjaciółkę. Kiedy byli już w parku, zauważyli dwie bardzo znane im osoby, siedzące razem na ławce. Od razu rozpoznali, Elizabeth i Natchaniela. Popatrzyli na siebie.

\- Mam pomysł! - powiedziała, podekscytowana Marinette. - Może podejść by tak, od tyłu do nich. Wiesz, taki żarcik. Albo tylko ja sama, to zrobię.

\- Nie rób tego sama, rób to ze mną! - krzyknął szeptem, do niej.

Po cichu zaczęli skradać, do pary "zakochanych gołąbków", jak to stwierdziła granatowłosa. Po kilku minutach, gdy byli już za nimi, wydal głośne "buu".

•―-‒―•


	7. VII❧ "𝓦𝓲𝓮𝓼𝔃, 𝔀𝔂𝓸𝓫𝓻𝓪ż𝓪𝓶 𝓳𝓾ż 𝓼𝓸𝓫𝓲𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼𝔃 ś𝓵𝓾𝓫. "

"Alright, I'm ready now, ready now...

All I ever ask, ever ask  
Are you gonna, are you gonna be my lover?  
Tonight, and take it with, take it with me  
Take it with me" ~Nevermind Dennis Lloyd

•―-‒―•

Granatowe niebo, w nocy pokryte było chyba milionami, pięknych i lśniących gwiazd. Księżyc błyszczał białym, ledwo widocznym blaskiem. Opierała się o balustradę balkonu, a jej włosy lśniły od blasku, księżyca. Nie mogła zasnąć, nadal nie miała pomysłu, jak pomóc Adrienowi. Oczy odbijały blask, widać w nich jakby iskierki. Nie usłyszała jak ktoś, siada obok niej na balustradzie.

\- Witaj Marinette, prawda? - spytał ją dziewczęcy, głos.

\- Tak, a ty to Lady Chien?

\- Zgadłaś. - zaśmiała się.

\- Dobrze tam u ciebie? - spytała.

\- Tak zakochałam się, a ty masz kogoś na oku?

\- Tak... To Adrien Agreste, z mojej klasy. - odparła granatowłosa.

\- Wiesz, wyobrażam już sobie wasz ślub! - powiedziała całkowicie, poważnie.

Rozmawiały tak, do momentu w którym, Elizabeth będąca pod postacią Lady Chien, musiała wracać. Gdyż gdyby dziadek zorientował się, że gdzieś poszła miałaby kazanie. Kiedy cicho wylądowała w swym, małym kochanym pokoju, zniknął strój Lady Chien. Yukki podleciała do małej szufladki w biurku dziewczyny, gdzie znajdowały się trzy paczki żelek, oraz mini materacyk, z kocykiem. Takie małe łóżeczko. Nastolatka podeszła do swojej szafy, wyjęła swoją ulubioną piżamę, czyli legginsy koloru jej oczu, a do tego koronkową bluzeczkę w kolorze czarnym, jak smoła. Rozwiązała swoje warkocze, więc jej włosy były trochę pofalowane. Weszła do łazienki, po czym weszła pod prysznic. Kiedy umyła się, ubrała piżamę i wyszła z łazienki. Wpakowała się pod kołdrę, po czym zerknęła na zegarek. Dwudziesta druga. Miała jeszcze czas, by poczytać księgę o miraculach. Podkradła ją, z biblioteki swego dziadka. Na szczęście, nie zauważył braku, jednej mało istotnej księgi.

Kiedy skończyła czytać, odłożyła tomiszcze na swój kredens. Położyła swą głowę, na poduszkę w kształcie psa. Yukki jeszcze chwilę patrzyła na swą podopieczną, by po krótkiej chwili zatopić się w "lekturze", czyli w notesie brązowookiej. Chciała zobaczyć co pisze, jej podopieczna, gdyż zawsze kryje przed nią, jej hobby. Kiedy zaczęła czytać, nie mogła się oderwać. Jacie jakie to fajne, ona ma talent, pomyślało stworzonko. Uwielbiała jej pismo, było tak dopracowane, że była pod wrażeniem. Każde zdanie zapisane, było tak przemyślane, że myślała że pisze to, jakiś znany pisarz. Wszystko zapisane estetycznie, oraz bardzo fajnie rozwinięta akcja. Pokochała to co pisze Elizabeth, ale musiała także iść spać. Zamknęła cichutko notes i podleciała do szafki, gdzie były tego typu notesy. Kiedy odłożyła zeszyt, odleciała do swego łóżeczka. Nakryło się swoim kocykiem, koloru złotego i zasnęło.

Około siódmej, Marinette była już na nogach. Podeszła do szafy i wyjęła bluzkę, koloru białego i spodnie koloru, czarnego. Umówiły się z przyjaciółkami, że ubiorą się tak samo. Poszła z ubraniami, do łazienki. Wykonała poranną toaletę, po czym ubrała ciuchy. Swoje włosy, zostawiła rozpuszczone. Wyszła z łazienki i podeszła do Tikki. Szturchnęła ją lekko, na co stworzonko otworzyło oczy.

\- Ja zejdę na dół i zaraz wrócę. - powiedziała, otwierając klapę w pokoju.

\- Dobrze. - odpowiedziała piskliwie kwami.

Po chwili wróciła do pokoju, z talerzykiem w ręce. Na nim były trzy ciastka, oraz dwa rogaliki dla fiołkowookiej. Od razu kwami zaczęło zajadać, swe smakołyki. 

 

Po zjedzeniu śniadania, podeszła do pary butów. Były to baletki, koloru czarnego. Wzięła swój plecak, do którego spakowała książki, oraz piórnik i tablet, który był już niezbędnikiem w jej szkole. Na znak ręką, Tikki wleciała do plecaka. Marinette narzuciła płaszcz, po czym z plecakiem na jednym ramieniu, zeszła na dół. Przywitała się z rodzicami, podeszła do lodówki i wyjęła składniki na kanapkę. Po zrobieniu drugiego śniadania, schowała je do śniadaniówki. Wzięła wodę z blatu i schowała wszystko, do swojego pudroworóżowego plecaka. 

•―-‒―• 

Mistrz Fu siedział na pufie, w salonie. Mimo to, pokój nie wyglądał na salon. Cały pokój był urządzony, w chińskim stylu. Na małym stoliczku, był gramofon, a w nim miracula. Pufy były w kolorze czerwonym. Była także biblioteczka, składająca się z dwóch średnich półek na książki. Wayzz, podleciał do dziadka Elizabeth.

\- Mistrzu, czy w biblioteczce nie brakuje żadnej książki? - spytał zaniepokojony.

\- Nie, chyba są wszystkie. - odrzekł.

\- Nie jestem pewny, sprawdzi Mistrz?

\- Dobrze, Wayzz. - rzekł staruszek.

Podszedł pomagając sobie laską, do półek z książkami. Przeglądał wszystkie po kolei. Jedna za drugą. Zauważył brak, jednej z jego ksiąg. O Miraculach, innych od tych, o których wiedziała Marinette. Czyli o miraculum pszczoły, żółwia, lisicy, pawia i ćmy. Oraz tych dwóch najpotężniejszych, miraculach Biedronki, oraz Czarnego Kota.

\- Nie ma księgi, o miraculach. - westchnął. Tylko kto mógł, ją wziąć? To ktoś, z kim mieszkał. Elizabeth! Poszedł do pokoju wnuczki. Rzeczywiście, leżała tam owa, brakująca księga. Wzruszył ramionami. Ona jest zbyt ciekawa, pomyślał. Spoglądnął na biurko. Lekki rozgadiasz, panował na nim, porozwalane karteczki, całe zapełnione, długopisy i zakreślacze. Począwszy od pastelowych, po neonowe. Kartki zapisane, całe z wielkim napisem "WAŻNE!". Dwa zeszyty, z powklejanymi kartkami, oraz dwie ozdobne tasiemki.

Wyszedł z pokoju nastolatki, po czym skierował się do kuchni. Wziął czajnik, nalał do niego wodę. Nastawił gaz na herbatę. Do dwóch kubków, wsypał herbaty z Chin. Tymczasem Wayzz, otworzył drzwi Elizabeth, która wróciła ze szkoły. Poszła do kuchni.

\- Witaj, dziadku. - przywitała się. Odłożyła plecak do pokoju, powróciwszy do kuchni w której przebywał dziadek.

\- Witaj, Elizabeth. - także się przywitał.- Jak w szkole? - spytał.

\- Dobrze.- odparła. - Wiesz już, że mam jedną z twoich ksiąg? - zadała pytanie, wyjmując z szafki ryż, który miała zamiar ugotować. Nalała wody do garnka i zaczęła robić obiad.

\- Tak, czemu mi nie powiedziałaś? Pozwoliłbym ci wziąć, tą księgę.

\- Może i tak, ale jestem zbyt ciekawa. Wiesz chyba jak było, ciągle w każde moje urodziny? - spytała.

\- Pamiętam.

\- Właśnie, wszytko wywęszę. - westchnęła.

\- Zawsze. - zachichotał, Mistrz Fu.

\- Zawsze. - potwierdziła, czekoladowooka.

\- Wiedz, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko. - powiedział, nalewając wody do kubków.

\- Wiem. - powiedziała bardzo, ale to bardzo cicho.

•―-‒―•


	8. VIII❧ "𝓩𝓰𝓪𝓭𝓷𝓲𝓳𝓬𝓲𝓮 𝓼𝓪𝓶𝓲. "

Kłócimy się, bo jesteśmy na związek za młodzi

Kłótnie tylko po to żeby potem się godzić

Bo urodą zawstydziłabyś Afrodytę

W odrużnieniu od niej nie jesteś jakimś mitem

To, co nas łączy jest piękne i szczere

Gdy to piszę to mam dreszcze na ciele

Jesteś moja to jedyne, co mogę powiedzieć

Nawet jak jutro będziemy drzeć mordę na siebie

Wiesz, co mnie podnieca?

Twój zapach, włosy i to jak czuje

Twoje paznokcie na plecach

Twój uśmiech i więcej mi wcale nie trzeba

Gdy go widzę to nie potrafię się gniewać

Czasem znikam i mnie nie ma z tydzień wiem - Nie odchodź

•―-‒―•

Elizabeth:

Wstałam około siódmej. Podeszłam do szafy i wyjęłam sweter, koloru turkusowego, a do tego czarne spodnie. Weszłam do łazienki, po czym wykonałam poranną toaletę. Włosy rozczesałam, potem związałam je w dwa warkocze. Jeden lub dwa kosmyki, zostawiłam wolne. Podeszłam do mojej pary butów. Nałożyłam je i wzięłam plecak. Obudziłam Yukki i wyszłyśmy do kuchni. Dziadek już, parzył poranną chińską herbatę. Dzięki niemu, bardzo polubiłam tą herbatę.

\- Dziadku... Mogę cię o coś, spytać? - zaczęłam niepewnie. On za to, kiwnął głową. - Mogę, zrobić z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem, no właściwie zagrać w grę, że oni podają po dwa fakty i muszą zgadnąć, kim są bez masek. Tylko muszę mieć twoją zgodę. - skończyłam swój monolog.

\- Tak, ale nie mów im, że wiesz. - odparł.

\- Dziękuję ci dziadku. - powiedziałam, robiąc swą kanapkę.

Zjadłam swoją kanapkę, po czym wzięłam plecak, pożegnałam się z nim i wyszłam z mieszkania. Schodząc po schodach, planowałam jak im o tym powiedzieć. Może na patrolu? To był najlepszy pomysł, więc przystanęłam na nim. W końcu wyszłam, z wysokiego bloku i skierowałam do miejsca, gdzie znajduje się szkoła. Przed wejściem, stali Alya, Marinette i Adrien. Nie słyszałam niestety, o czym rozmawiają. Westchnęłam w duchu, czy tylko ja wiem, że Adrien to Czarny Kot i Marinette to Biedronka? Chyba tak. Podeszłam do nich.   
\- Hej! - przywitałam się.   
-Cześć! - odpowiedzieli chórem.  
\- Co mamy pierwsze? - spytałam.  
\- Coraz bardziej, przypominasz Marinette. Pierwsza jest Chemia. - odparła mulatka.

\- Ej! - krzyknęła moja kochana przyjaciółka.

\- No, co? To prawda. - machnęła ręką.

\- Chodźmy już lepiej na lekcję. Wiecie nie chcę, się spóźnić. - powiedział Adrien. Wszyscy razem, ruszyliśmy za blondynem.

 

•―-‒―• 

\- Zaliczone! - krzyknęła trójka bohaterów, po skończonej walce. 

\- Zanim się rozejdziemy, umówmy się, że o dwudziestej pierwszej, równo mamy patrol. Mam pewną sprawę, z wami do obgadania. - powiedziała Lady Chien.

\- Dobrze! - powiedzieli równocześnie Ladybug, oraz Chat Noir.

\- To do dwudziestej! - krzyknęła Brązowa Psinka, po czym za pomocą swojej smyczy, ruszyła w stronę mieszkania w którym mieszkała, razem z Mistrzem.

Około o dwudziestej, w tym samym czasie przybyło trio.

\- Okej, co to za "ważna sprawa"? - spytała granatowłosa.

\- Więc... pytałam Mistrza Fu, czy mogę zrobić taką grę. - odparła. - Że, każde codziennie po walce, mówi pięć faktów, o sobie. Tak Biedra, możemy wiedzieć o tożsamościach. Mistrz pozwolił. Zaczniemy od teraz. Kto pierwszy? - skończyła swój słowotok pytaniem.

\- Ja pierwsza.- powiedziała Ladybug. - Po pierwsze, kocham projektować, drugie nie zmienia mi się nic po przemianie, po trzecie, jestem zodiakalnym lwem, po czwarte, moje kwami nazywa się Tikki, a po piąte, jestem córką piekarzy.

\- To teraz ja. - powiedziała Elizabeth, ukryta za maską Lady Chien. - Po pierwsze, kocham pisać, po drugie moje kwami nazywa się Yukki, po trzecie, uwielbiam kolor czarny, oraz biały i szary, po czwarte, moja mama jest w delegacji, po piąte, jestem Koziorożcem.

\- Okej to teraz, ja. - odparł, Czarny Kot. - Po pierwsze, gram na pianinie, drugie, moje kwami nazywa się Plagg, trzecie, uwiebiam kolor zielony, czwarte, mój przyjaciel wyjechał na trzy miesiące do Niemiec. A po piąte, uwielbiam croassanty.

\- Okej, to do następnego! Zgadnijmy kto kim jest!- powiedziała na odchodne Lady Chien.


	9. XI❧ "𝓞𝓭 𝓴𝓲𝓮𝓭𝔂 𝓳𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓮ś 𝔃𝓪𝔃𝓭𝓻𝓸𝓼𝓷𝔂 𝓸 𝓜𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓮, 𝓐𝓭rien?

"I wstają rankiem

I śpią w ciemności

 

I chociaż nikt nie patrzy

Ona się rozpada" ~ Lisa Loeb " She's Falling Apart"

Rano wstała, wcześniej niż zazwyczaj  
Rano wstała, wcześniej niż zazwyczaj. Gdyż o godzinie szóstej, była bardzo zdziwiona. Zawsze wstawała o siódmej. Przynajmniej miała więcej czasu, na wyszykowanie się do szkoły. Mimo, że zasnęła około drugiej, gdyż myślała o tożsamości Czarnego Kota, oraz Lady Chien. Ta nowa bohaterka, zdawała jej się bardzo, ale to bardzo znajoma. Przypominała trochę, jej przyjaciółkę, Elizabeth. Te same oczy, włosy znak zodiaku. Niech jeszcze, powie, że urodziła się dwudziestego dziewiątego grudnia, to będzie na sto procent pewna, że to ona. Jeszcze ma kilka, rzeczy które wskazują na to, że Adrien to Czarny Kot.

Podeszła do szafy i wyjęła sweter, koloru białego i spodnie koloru czarnego. Weszła do swej łazienki i ogarnęła się. Ubrała ciuchy, po czym chwyciła z półki kosmetyczkę. Wyjęła szczotkę oraz swoją ulubioną gumkę. Uczesała się, po czym wyszła z małego pomieszczenia. Nałożyła swe baletki i wziąwszy plecak, uprzednio budząc Tikki, która schowała się w nim, zeszła na dół. Przywitała się z rodzicami, usiadła do stołu i zaczęła jeść śniadanie. Po zakończeniu posiłku, pożegnała ich i wyszła z domu. Ruszyła do szkoły. Nagle na kogoś wpadła. Spoglądnęła na tą osobę. Był to Luka Couffaine. Brat Juleki, oraz były "obiekt westchnień" ganatowłosej. Sama o tym zarządziła. Teraz liczy się tylko Adrien. Kochała tego blondyna, od dawna i nie potrafiła go, wyrzucić z jej małego serca. Mimo to, jej serce, którego całkowicie nie rozumiała, biło szybciej na widok Czarnego Kota.

\- Przepraszam bardzo Luka, że na ciebie wpadłam. - odparła, wstając. Podała mu dłoń, którą przyjął. Byli tylko przyjaciółmi.

\- Nie martw się. Nic ci nie jest? - spytał niebiesko włosy.

\- Nie, ale może chodźmy już do szkoły. - powiedziała.

Oboje ruszyli, w stronę budynku. Gdy Adrien ujrzał, ich idących razem, rozmawiających, poczuł zazdrość. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. " To tylko przyjaciółka", zaczął sobie powtarzać, ale nie pomagało. Elizabeth zobaczyła, że jest cały czerwony. Mimo, że znali się dopiero kilka dni, to rozpoznała w tym zachowaniu, zazdrość. Wielką, chorą zazdrość.

\- Od kiedy jesteś, zazdrosny o Marinette, Adrien? - spytała.

\- O co ci chodzi? - spytał zdezorientowany.

\- No, od kiedy jesteś zazdrosny o Mari, gamoniu. Zrobiłeś się cały, ale to cały czerwony. - zachichotała.

Nic jednak nie odpowiedział, bo zakrył twarz dłońmi. "To tylko przyjaciółka, do cholery jasnej!", krzyczał jego wewnętrzny głos. W końcu Marinette i Luka, rozeszli się do swoich grupek.

\- Cześć. - przywitała, się. - Adrien, nie patrz tak na mnie. To tylko przyjaciel. - odparła, widząc wyraz twarzy "prawdziwego obiektu westchnień".

\- Ok, wierzę. - odparł.

Wiem krótki, ale nie miałam pomysłu, na dokończenie rozdziału  
Wiem krótki, ale nie miałam pomysłu, na dokończenie rozdziału.

Do następnego !

GlamNeko <3


	10. X❧ 𝓚𝓸𝓷𝓲𝓮𝓬 𝓞𝓭𝓴𝓻𝔂𝔀𝓪𝓷𝓲𝓪?

"Miłość nie polega na tym, aby wzajemnie sobie się przyglądać, lecz aby patrzeć razem w tym samym kierunku."~ Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

Oboje już wiedzieli  
Oboje już wiedzieli. " Lecz jak się okaże, że chybiłem/chybiłam?", zadawali sobie to pytanie. Za dwie godziny mieli mieć patrol, który wszystko wyjaśni. Sami nie wiedzieli, czy dobrze się domyślili. Z ich główkowania powstał mały, ale chyba prawdziwy scchemat; Biedronka to Marinette, Adrien to Czarny Kot, a Elizabeth to Lady Chien. Mieli oboje nadzieję, że dobrze zgadli. Lecz jedno ich zastanawiało, " Czy nadal on/ona będzie, mnie kochać?", zadawali sobie to samo pytanie. Marinette nie wytrzymała i zeszła na dół, do kuchni, zrobić sobie melisy. Była cała zestresowana, a nie miała pomysłu, na nic innego. Wzięła także, ciastka ze słoika, dla siebie i kwami.

Emocje buzujące w ciele Elizabeth, wrzały. Była jak taki czajnik, na gazie. Czuła, że zaraz nie wytrzyma i cały pokój, rozniesie. Nie chciała tego. Postanowiła zapalić swoje świeczki, które trzymała w małym pudełeczku. Wyjęła dwie, po czym je zapaliła. Wdychała zapach, jabłka i róży jakby to był, jej narkotyk. Uwielbiała świeczki. Oprócz tego, ukrywała jedną z jej manii, przed Marinette. Otóż, zawsze gdy kupowała nowe książki, w domu otwierała je i wdychała zapach papieru. Uwielbiała ten zapach. Kiedy już się trochę odprężyła, zgasiła świeczki, a gdy nie były już gorące, włożyła je do pudełka. Zaglądnęła na Yukki. Kwami zajadała się, ostatnią paczką żelków haribo. Nie wiedziała, że aż tak jej posmakują. Zaśmiała się cicho, żeby kwami nie zwróciło na nią zbyt, wielkiej uwagi. Uśmiechnęła się. Miała ją, może pisała z mamą, rozmawiała z nią na kamerce internetowej, to w takich właśnie chwilach dziękowała, że ma to małe słodkie, kochane stworzonko.

W końcu nastąpiła godzina prawdy. Tego, cała trójka się obawiała najbardziej. Przemienili się i za pomocą swych broni, dotarli na jeden z dachów któregoś domu. Kiedy wszyscy już doszli, usiedli na nim.

\- Dobra, ja nie muszę znać waszych tożsamości,bo znam je od dłuższego czasu. - powiedziała Lady Chien. - Ale nie znacie mojej, tożsamości. Proszę, co wywnioskowaliście? - spytała.

\- Że, jesteś Elizabeth Stephenson. - powiedzieli w tym samym czasie, spoglądając na nią.

\- Zgadliście, a teraz wy sobie powiedzcie, kim jesteście. - odparła, siadając po turecku.

\- No więc...- zaczęli oboje. - Jestem Marinette Dupain- Cheng/ Adrien Agreste. - powiedzieli w tym samym czasie, po czym podrapali się po karku. "Czyli, zgadłam/ zgadłem." przeszło im przez myśl.

\- Ja was tu zostawię. Spędźcie jakoś ten czas. Ja zmykam, pa! - pożegnała się i oddaliła się w stronę, swego domu.

Oboje spojrzeli na siebie. "Czyli, tak na prawdę, miałem Moją Panią, tak blisko siebie, a tego nie zauważyłem?" zapytał siebie, w myślach. "Jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć? Ciągle się spóźnia, znika podczas ataków, wyglądają tak samo." Spojrzał na nią, a ona spaliła wielkiego burka, odwracając swój wzrok.

\- Moja Pani, spójrz na mnie. - powiedział, a gdy nie zadziałało, odwrócił jej głowę do siebie, po czym złożył na jej ustach czuły pocałunek.

Tymczasem Elizabeth, zrobiła zdjęcie im siedząc, na sąsiednim dachu. Dobrze, że wzięła telefon z domu. Odeszła szybko, tak by jej nie zaważyli. Lecz jak mieli, ją zauważyć jak zajęci byli sobą?

Lecz jak mieli, ją zauważyć jak zajęci byli sobą?

 

Następnego dnia, Marinette wstała cała uśmiechnięta. Poszła podskakując do łazienki, gdzie się odświeżyła. Rozczesała włosy, po czym ubrała ciuchy, które przygotowała poprzedniego dnia, czyli wełniane rajstopy, legginsy koloru czarnego i bluzkę, przypominającą trochę sukienkę koloru, białego. Nałożyła buty i zeszła, z plecakiem, w którym była Tikki, na dół.


	11. XI❧ 𝓩ł𝓸𝓽𝔂 𝓲 𝓖𝓻𝓪𝓷𝓪𝓽

"Dla całego świata możesz być nikim, dla kogoś możesz być całym światem. " - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

Jak bardzo można kochać? To pytanie, zadawała sobie Marinette, zanim się zakochała  
Jak bardzo można kochać? To pytanie, zadawała sobie Marinette, zanim się zakochała. Chciała to wiedzieć. Mimo pytań, skierowanych do rodziców, nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi. Może, chcieli żeby ona sama, tego doświadczyła? Nie wiedziała, że gdy zakocha się pierwszy raz, jej życie obróci się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Ciągłe myślenie o koledze z klasy, wiele plakatów z jego podobizną na ścianach. Nawet na komputerze, miała tapetę, z jego twarzą. Zadurzyła się po uszy. Jego uśmiech. To w nim najbardziej, na świecie uwielbiała. Wiedziała o nim wszystko. No, prawie wszystko. Oprócz jego sekretu. Czasem jednak, miał gorsze dni. Wtedy, jej serce kuło niemiłosiernie. Jakby ktoś wbił jej w serce, igłę, ale taką dużą i ostrą. Zawsze się przy nim jąkała. Rzadko kiedy, mówiła przy nim normalne zdanie. Pierwsze spotkanie, nie było zbyt miłe. Myślała wtedy, że on nakleił na jej ławkę gumę, a on chciał ją tylko odkleić. Wszystko się później wyjaśniło, kiedy po szkole, zaczął padać deszcz. Dał jej wtedy parasolkę, wyjaśniając wszystko. Zostali przyjaciółmi. Kto, by to wszystko przewidział? Na pewno nikt. Kochała w nim, wszystko. Zaczynając na charakterze, przez uśmiech i śmiech, na wyglądzie kończąc. Jego włosy, koloru złotego, lub jak ktoś inny chce, blond. Oczy to piękne, dwa szmaragdy. Później, dowiedziała się, że on to Czarny Kot. Jej przyjaciel i partner w walce. Mimo, że traktowała go jak przyjaciela, ale gdzieś tam, głęboko tliła się iskierka miłości, skierowana do bohatera, skrytego pod czarną maską. Rzucał żartami, które swoją drogą były bardzo suche, na prawo i lewo. Czasem nawet ją rozbawiały. Może i tego nie okazywała, ale na prawdę, w jakimś tam stopniu go kochała. Niestety musiała go odrzucać. Nie mogła ryzykować, jego życia. Była głupia, że odrzucała go, a go kochała. Żałowała tego. " Byłam idiotką", pomyślała kiedy tamtego wieczoru ich sekrety wyszły na jaw. 

 

Adrien, kiedy się zakochał miał nadzieję, że ona go pokocha. Traktowała go jak przyjaciela. Istota, o granatowych włosach, spiętych w dwa kucyki. Jej oczy, koloru fiołkowego, w które uwielbiał się wpatrywać i w których, wręcz tonął, miał tuż pod nosem. Jej postawa, oraz dążenie do celu. Charakter uwielbiał, może i bez maski nie zachowywała się tak samo, jak z maską, uwielbiał ją całą. Nie wiedział, kto kryje się pod maską, ale wiedział, że kocha jej obie strony. Od pierwszego spotkania, z Marinette, nie było miłe. Przeprosił i zostali przyjaciółmi. Może to nie była Biedronka, to pokochał ją w jakimś tam stopniu. Chciała każdemu pomóc, była miła dla każdego. No oprócz Chloe. Blondynka ciągle dogryzała, fioletowookiej, ale ona się nie dawała. Zawsze go zastanawiało, czemu jej nigdy nie opętała akuma. Ciągle znikała podczas ataków akumy. Jej charakter, w jakiejś połowie to była Biedronka. Gdy dowiedział się prawdy, można byłoby powiedzieć, że nie był zawiedziony, tylko szczęśliwy. Kochał swą przyjaciółkę, którą wsadził do "strefy przyjaźni". Tak na prawdę, kochał ją, był zazdrosny gdy na przykład, przytulali ją inni chłopcy. Luka, to był taki jego, wróg numer jeden. Nie okazywał tego, bo się najzwyczajniej w świecie bał.

Lecz ich miłość, będzie musiała przejść, jeszcze wiele prób.

Marinette wstała około siódmej  
Marinette wstała około siódmej. Wczoraj razem z Adrienem, rozmawiali przez godzinę. Wyjaśnili sobie wszystko i zostali parą. Podeszła do szafy, z której wyjęła sukienkę, z długim rękawem, koloru czarnego. Ta sukienka, była jak taki golf. Do tego dobrała, legginsy koloru czarnego. Poszła z ciuchami w ręku, do łazienki. Ogarnęła się i ubrała je. Swoje włosy rozczesała i związała w warkocza. Nałożyła buty i wzięła plecak. Cicho podeszła do śpiącej kwami, którą obudziła. Stworzonko wleciało do plecaka, który nastolatka nałożyła na plecy. Zeszła na dół, ubrała płaszcz. Schowała śniadaniówkę do plecaka, tak samo jak termos. Pożegnała się z rodzicami, po czym wyszła z domu. Ruszyła w stronę szkoły. Nagle na kogoś wpadała. " Ciągle na kogoś, wpadam." pomyślała.

\- Przepraszam, że na ciebie wpadłem, księżniczko. - odparł. "Tylko jedna osoba, tak na mnie mówi." przeszło, jej przez myśl.

\- Adrien?!- zapytała bardziej, niż stwierdziła.

\- Wstań. - powiedział, podając swojej ukochanej rękę.

Pomógł jej wstać, po czym poszli do szkoły.

\- Jak myślisz, jak zareaguje Alya? - spytała, przed wejściem do szkoły.

\- Nie wiem, ale pewnie zasypie nas pytaniami.- powiedział. - Czyli za bardzo entuzjastycznie.

\- Pewnie tak.


	12. XII❧𝓜𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓻𝔃 𝓕𝓾

" Tej zimy zauważyłam coś jeszcze. Że kiedy dzień jest bardzo krótki i ciemny, spada śnieg. Śnieg, który jest biały i odbija światło. I sprawia, że wszystko staje się jaśniejsze. Dzieje się to wtedy, kiedy jest najciemniej. "~~Małgorzata Halber

Kiedy usłyszeli, że muszą iść we troje do Mistrza Fu, zdziwili się, gdy usłyszeli to od Elizabeth  
Kiedy usłyszeli, że muszą iść we troje do Mistrza Fu, zdziwili się, gdy usłyszeli to od Elizabeth. Ale nie było odwrotu. Musieli tam iść i koniec, nie ma wymówki. Bali się, co usłyszą od niego. Lecz Elizabeth, dodawała im otuchy. Idąc ulicami Paryża, które były ośnieżone, mimo, że była już szesnasta, było ciemno, więc światło lamp rozjaśniało im drogę, do domu Elizabeth. Dziewczyna jednak, nie powiedziała im, że tam mieszka, a Mistrz Fu jest jej dziadkiem. W końcu, dotarli do mieszkania Mistrza. Elizabeth wcale się nie cykała i na luzie, otworzyła drzwi.

\- Witaj dziadku, przyprowadziłam nasze "Adrienette". - powiedziała.

"Adrienette?", przemknęło przez myśl Marinette. "Co to ma być? Co ta Elizabeth wymyśliła?"

\- Dobrze, że już jesteście. Usiądźcie, a ty Elizabeth weź z biblioteczki, taką czarną książkę, ze srebrnymi zdobieniami. Wiesz którą? - spytał wnuczkę, wskazując na biblioteczkę. Po chwili w jego rękach, była już księga. - To księga, o której jeszcze nie słyszeliście. Są tu bardzo rzadkie miracula. - odrzekł, po czym otworzył na którejś stronie. Na kartce, była narysowana dziewczyna, w stroju przypominającym Osła Somalijskiego. Dziewczyna miała włosy związane w tak jakby, uszy osła a jej strój był koloru szarego. Strój na udach, miał kolor biały w czarne małe pasy. Podobne do tych, co ma zebra, ale było ich mniej. Jej bronią była bazooka. Kwami tegoż miraculum, było ukryte w naszyjniku, z zawieszką kształtu uszu, owego zwierzęcia. Obok kwami, było napisane imię tego stworzonka. Ossi, bo tak brzmiało imię stworzenia, było identyczne jak właścicielka miraculum. - To jest, jedno z najrzadszych miraculum. Ona pomoże wam, w pokonaniu Władcy Ciem. Najpierw jednak, będziecie musieli po nią pojechać, do Chin. A dokładniej, do Pekinu. Tam mieszka.

\- Czyli, musimy polecieć, do Chin i ją przetransportować do Paryża? - spytała niepewnie fiołkowooka.

\- Tak, ale dopiero za trzy tygodnie.

\- Dobrze, ale jak my przekonamy rodziców? - spytał blondyn.

\- Zostawcie to mnie. - powiedział Mistrz.

\- Mistrzu...- zaczęła Marinette. - może pan i Elizabeth, przyjdziecie do mnie, i moich rodziców na Wigilię? - spytała.

\- Z chęcią przyjdę. I tak, nie mamy na wtedy planów.

\- Adrien, ty musisz przyjść bo jak nie, to wiesz co cię czeka. - zagroziła Adrienowi, jego dziewczyna.

\- Wiem, wiem. - mruknął tylko pod nosem.

\- Okej, czyli tak: Wyjeżdżamy do Chin, by znaleźć tą posiadaczkę, miraculum Osła Somalijskiego? Tylko, jak ona ma na imię i nazwisko? - spytała, blondynka swego dziadka.

\- Nazywa się 罗斯李, czyli Rose Lee. - wyjaśnił Fu.

Wtem, niespodziewanie z torebki Marinette, wyleciała Tikki.

\- W końcu, zobaczę Ossi! - wykrzyknęło uradowane kwami.

\- Później, jak dowiem się gdzie mieszka, wyślę wam adres. - oznajmił, ignorując podekscytowane kwami.

\- Przepraszam, że pytam, ale ile ona ma lat? - spytała, granatowłosa z ciekawością w głosie.

\- Tyle co wy.

 

Kiedy zakończyli rozmowę, Marinette która miała notatnik, zapisała imię i nazwisko dziewczyny. Zawsze się mogło zdarzyć, tak że zapomni i cały plan nie wypali. Adrien, zaproponował dziewczynie, że ją odprowadzi, gdyż byli tam dwie godziny i była prawie noc. Kiedy odprowadził ją do domu, pocałował ją na pożegnanie w usta i życzył dobrej nocy.

Marinette siedząc na łóżku i popijając kakao, które sobie zrobiła czekała na Adriena, który miał przyjść jako Chat Noir  
Marinette siedząc na łóżku i popijając kakao, które sobie zrobiła czekała na Adriena, który miał przyjść jako Chat Noir. Odłożyła na chwilę picie, po czym sięgnęła ręką po koc. Opatuliła się nim. Chwilę tak siedziała, gdy nagle ktoś zapukał w okno. Podeszła do okna, otworzyła je wpuszczając ukochanego. On natomiast, przemienił się w normalną formę i usiadł na łóżku ukochanej. Od razu, do niej podszedł i pocałował w usta. Kiedy zakończył pocałunek, przytulił ją do swej klatki piersiowej. Wtuliła się w niego bardziej, chcąc się trochę ogrzać. Czuła, że bije od niego przyjemne ciepło. Blondyn, wsadził głowę w jej włosy. Pachniały pięknie, jak jej ulubiony szampon, o zapachu brzoskwini. Zaciągnął się tym zapachem.

\- Usiądź na łóżku, przyniosę kakao. - odparła.

Wyszła na chwilę z pokoju i zeszła na dół, zrobiła kakao. Po drodze, z powrotem do pokoju, wzięła jabłecznik, który zrobili jej rodzice. Kakao wręczyła zielonookiemu, a jabłecznik dała na stolik.


	13. XIII❧ 𝓐𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓼 𝓡𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓛𝓮𝓮 𝓲 𝓝𝓲𝓮𝔃𝓪𝓹𝓸𝔀𝓲𝓮𝓭𝔃𝓲𝓪𝓷𝓮 𝓞𝓭𝔀𝓲𝓮

"Miłość jest pierwszą wśród nieśmiertelnych rzeczy."~~Dante Alighieri

!dialogi zapisane kursywą, są w języku Chińskim!

!dialogi zapisane kursywą, są w języku Chińskim!  
♥MARINETTE♥

Wieczorem postanowiłam, coś zaprojektować. Dawno tego nie robiłam. Wzięłam z szafki nocnej, mój szkicownik. Położyłam go na biurku, po czym usiadłam na swoim obrotowym krześle. Wyjęłam z pojemnika, ołówek i zaczęłam rysować. Kiedy skończyłam szkic, spoglądnęłam na obrazek. Była to sukienka, z rękawem trzy czwarte, z tasiemką na pasie. Teraz wystarczy tylko pokolorowanie. Gdy chciałam zacząć kolorowanie, dostałam sms'a. Od Elizabeth, napisała mi adres Rose Lee. Ulica Magnolii, dom trzydzieści w Pekinie. Sięgnęłam po notes, który leżał obok mnie, po otworzeniu go wpisałam w niego i zamknęłam go. Postanowiłam zadzwonić, do Adriena. Muszę mu powiedzieć, że już znam adres Rose Lee. Wykręciłam numer do mojego chłopaka.

\- Halo? Marinette? - spytał głos po drugiej stronie, odezwał się głos blondyna.

\- Musisz przyjść, do mnie. Mamy coś do obgadania. - powiedziałam nie owijając w bawełnę.

\- O co chodzi? - spytał.

\- Powiem ci, jak przyjdziesz.- odezwałam się i zakończyłam połączenie.

❄❄❄

Marinette, czekając na Adriena zrobiła herbatę. Do tego, pokroiła cytrynę, którą wrzuciła do dwóch kubków. Wzięła także ciastka, po czym dała wszystko na tacę. Podeszła do biurka. Wzięła szkicownik i odłożyła go, na półkę. Po chwili usłyszała, że ktoś puka do szyby w oknie. Oczywiście, był to Adrien pod maską Czarnego Kota. Wpuściła go do środka, a sama wzięła notatnik, w którym napisany był adres Rose Lee. Usłyszała, że chłopak przemienił się z powrotem w Adriena. Podeszła do niego, z notatnikiem w ręku.

\- Elizabeth, wysłała mi wiadomość z adresem tej dziewczyny. - zaczęła. - Mieszka na ulicy Magnolii, dom numer trzydzieści. Oczywiście w Pekinie. Napisała mi, że jeszcze nie wiedzą czy ona nie mieszka, przypadkiem z siostrą. Jak się dowiedzą, od razu nas o tym poinformują.

\- Okej. A teraz mogę spędzić czas z moją dziewczyną? - spytał.

\- Przecież wiesz, że jutro idziemy do szkoły. Jest wtorek. Jak pomożesz mi, z chemią to może coś razem porobimy. - odparła tajemniczym głosem.

\- Dobrze, pomogę ci z tą chemią. - odparł.

❄❄❄ 

Tymczasem w Pekinie...

♥ROSE LEE♥ 

Siedziałam na swoim łóżku, patrząc na Ossi, która pochłaniała sushi. Nie rozumiem, jak można to jeść. Jak raz spróbowałam, dostałam skrętu kiszek. Jestem wegetarianką, nie mogę jeść takich potraw. Usiadłam przy toaletce, wzięłam szczotkę, po czym zaczęłam rozczesywać moje krótkie szare włosy. Moja siostra, Ophelia, nie długo wróci z pracy. Moja siostra, ma dwadzieścia dwa lata. Od kiedy rodzice zginęli, w wypadku samolotowym, ona się mną zajmuje. Kiedy skończyłam rozczesywać włosy, podeszłam do plecaka. Wyjęłam telefon, po czym wykręciłam numer telefonu, do mojej przyjaciółki Lily Chan.

\- Hej, Kochana!-usłyszałam, po drugiej stronie.

\- Cześć, mój motylku! - uśmiechnęłam się, witając się.

\- Jak u ciebie, mój osiołku?- spytała, bardzo miło. Nie przeszkadza mi to, że tak do mnie mówi.

\- Dobrze, a u ciebie? - zadałam pytanie.

\- Nawet okej. Wiesz, że ten w którym się zakochałaś, no ten, Max. Wiesz o jakiego mi chodzi? - potwierdziłam, a ona mówiła dalej. - Wyprowadza się, do Francji, a dokładniej Paryża.

W jednej chwili, mój cały świat się rozpadł. On, wyprowadza się do Paryża i nic, a nic mi nie powiedział? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a on nic nie powiedział? Jak mógł? W jednej chwili, znienawidziłam go, ja go kochałam, a on może i o tym nie wiedział, ale chociaż mógł mi powiedzieć.

\- A to, idiota. - warknęłam. - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a on nie mówi mi o tak bardzo istotnych rzeczach?! Ja go chyba ukatrupię.

\- Nie martw się, kochana, muszę kończyć. Pa, Osiołku! - pożegnała się.

\- Pa, motylku.

❄❄❄ 

♥ELIZABETH♥ 

Leżałam na łóżku, z notatnikiem w którym, znajdowały się wszystkie opowieści, z fandomu Harrego Pottera. Oprócz golden trio, oraz Draco Malfoya, jestem tam ja i moja najlepsza przyjaciółka Marinette. Obie jesteśmy w Slytherinie. Zawsze kiedy mnie natchnie wena, od razu biorę notatnik, długopis i zaczynam pisać. To moja pasja. Nagle rozlega się krzyk mojego dziadka.

\- Elizabeth, ktoś do ciebie!

\- Poproś go do mnie! - odkrzyknęłam mu.

Po chwili, do mojego pokoju, wszedł Natchaniel. Nie spodziewałam się, że mnie odwiedzi. Lecz, za cztery dni, przed świętami, zaczną się ferie. Ale nadal nie wiedziałam, czemu do mnie przyszedł. W rękach trzymał jakieś, pudełko.

\- Hej, co tu robisz Natchaniel? - spytałam.

\- Chciałem, ci coś dać. Nie długo ferie, a ja już nie zdążę ci dać, znając mnie, ale proszę. - powiedział i wręczył mi pudełko.

\- Dziękuję. - odparłam. On już chciał iść, ale złapałam go za rękę. - Zostań na chwilę, proszę.

\- Dobrze.

W duchu cieszyłam się, że przyszedł. Nudziło mi się samej. Powiedziałam żeby na mnie poczekał, a ja sama poszłam do kuchni. Zrobiłam herbatę, moją ulubioną, oraz wzięłam jakieś pozostałości po ciastkach. Wróciłam, z tacką do pokoju. Weszłam, postawiłam ją na biurku i wzięłam szkicownik.

\- Mogę zobaczyć? - spytał nieśmiało.

\- Tak. - podałam mu zeszyt, a on oglądał rysunki z zaciekawieniem.

\- I jak? - spytałam, gdy nie odzywał się od kilku minut.

\- To jest piękne. Jak mogłaś powiedzieć, że to jest przeciętne? - spytał.

\- Tak jakoś. - odparłam.


	14. XIV❧ "𝓝𝓪𝓭𝓪𝓵 𝓶𝓪𝓼𝔃 𝓽𝓮𝓷 𝓹𝓪𝓻𝓪𝓼𝓸𝓵? "

" Kocham Cię, naprawdę, nie wiem kiedy to się stało."

Biedronka, przeskakiwała kolejne dachy pędząc w stronę, Wieży Eiffla  
Biedronka, przeskakiwała kolejne dachy pędząc w stronę, Wieży Eiffla. Nowy złoczyńca, kolejny raz zaatakował. Bała się już, co to może być. Może to będzie nożownik, albo Frozer, jak kilka miesięcy temu. Miała wielką nadzieję, że to nie będzie nożownik, albo co gorsza nie powróci Volpina. Wtedy byłoby gorzej. W końcu, dobiegła do Wieży. W jednej chwili, zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Volpina powróciła, ale tym razem ma jeszcze pakiet noży. Wzięła jojo, po czym za jego pomocą, przemieściła się tak, by nie widziała jej, ani słyszała. "Niedługo powinni być Lady Chien, oraz Chat Noir", przemknęło jej przez myśl. "Oby uważali, dobra poczekam tu tak, ale najpierw napiszę im, aby uważali." Szybko wzięła jojo, bardziej chowając się za śmietnikiem. "Śmierdzi tu zdechłym szczurem", powiedziała w myślach, gdy okropny fetor, dostał się do jej nosa. Szybko napisała wiadomość, jej partnerowi i przyjaciółce. Musieli uważać, inaczej nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. 

Niedługo potem, usłyszała jak ktoś ląduje obok niej. Mając nadzieję, że to Elizabeth, lub Adrien obróciła się. Jakie było jej zdziwienie, gdy zobaczyła, że to nie był ani jej chłopak, ani przyjaciółka. Obok niej stała Volpina. W jej oczach, widać było nienawiść, oraz narastającą co sekundę złość. Od razu wstała, po czym zaatakowała jojem, mimo tego ataku, z jej strony, ta wbiła jej nóż w ramię. Granatowłosa, cicho syknęła z bólu, ale wyjęła szybko nóż, z ramienia. Miała szczęście, że nie wbił się za głęboko, gdyż musiałaby iść z tą raną do szpitala, a tak mogła później w domu. Na szczęście, wbiła go w jej lewe ramię, a że jest obu ręczna, mogła nadal bronić się prawą ręką. Lisica wybiegła z zaułku, a ona pobiegła za nią i atakowała jojem, tak by wszystkie noże, oraz inne ostre rzeczy, gdyż miała jeszcze ich więcej, tak by wylądowały we wcześniejszym śmietniku. Na szczęście, nie długo potem, pojawił się Czarny Kot, a od razu po nim, Lady Chien. 

\- Dobrze, że już jesteście. Trzeba wszystkie jej bronie, noże i inne dać do tego śmietnika, a potem Kot zniszczy pojemnik na odpady i będziemy myśleć co dalej. Nie zapominajmy o tym, że ma jeszcze flet i tworzy iluzje. - odparła, obraniając się jojem.

\- Co ci się stało w ramię? - spytała psia bohaterka. 

\- Wbiła mi jeden z noży, ale mi nic nie jest. W domu opatrzę ramię. Nie martwcie się. - westchnęła, po czym kolejny nóż, poleciał do śmietnika. - Może pomożecie. 

\- Dobrze. - powiedzieli oboje. Elizabeth za maską bohaterki, użyła swojego lassa, koloru kości i wrzuciła, aż cały zestaw noży, do śmietnika. 

Kilka sekund później, wszystkie ostre narzędzia, były w śmietniku. Więc Kot, podszedł do niego, użył kotaklizmu i zniszczył go, po czym został tylko popiół. 

\- Zaraz wrócę, dacie sobie radę? - spytał, a one pokiwały głowami na tak. 

Obie biegiem, ruszyły na Volpinę. Fiołkowooka, za pomocą jojo, związała jej nogi, a blondynka ręce. Niestety jakimś cudem, zielonooka wydostała się, z tej pułapki. We trójkę zaczęły walczyć. Jednak dalej nie dawało to skutków, więc brązowooka zaczęła okładać Lisicę, a Ladybug użyła Szczęśliwego Trafu. W jej ręce wpadło coś, na rodzaj miecza. Kazała Lady Chien, użyć Psiej Kości, aby miała czym walczyć, bo dzięki tej mocy dostawała albo tarczę, lub broń. Jej także w ręce wpadł miecz. Zaczęły walczyć z Lisicą, tak skutecznie, że nie zdołała nawet wyczarować żadnej iluzji. Później, sekundę po tym od kiedy zaczęły z nią walczyć, wrócił Czarny Kot. Biedronka, krzyknęła do niego, by zerwał jej naszyjnik, a one będą z nią nadal walczyć, by nie mogła zareagować na to, że on będzie zdejmował zaakumanizowany przedmiot. Od razu, podszedł do niej od tyłu i zaczął zdejmować, naszyjnik. Po chwili w ręce bohaterki, wylądował wisiorek. Przełamała go na pół, a po chwili wyleciał ciemno fioletowy motyl. Złapała go do joja, a po chwili wyleciał biały motylek. Podrzuciła miecz, a po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. Pożegnała się z Brązową Łapką i poszła w stronę jakiegoś miejsca gdzie mogłaby się przemienić. Przemieniła się, a po chwili podleciało do niej stworzonko. 

\- Marinette, to ramie nie wygląda za dobrze. Chodźmy już do domu i opatrzmy twoje ramię. - odparło piskliwie stworzonko. 

\- Dobrze Tikki, ale najpierw...-zaczęła, ale przerwała jej kropla, która trafiła akurat, na to zranione ramie. Od razu, nastolatka poczuła pieczenie, jakby ugryzło ją stado komarów. Wyjęła najpierw płaszcz, nałożyła go z lekkim trudem, po czym wyjęła parasol od Adriena, który dostała już ponad rok temu. Chciała wyjść z tamtego miejsca, ale usłyszała melodyjny głos.

\- Nadal masz ten parasol?

Wzdrygnęła się, ale mimo tego strachu obróciła się do osobnika twarzą, w twarz. Gdy zobaczyła tą znajomą twarz, po jej plecach, bardzo przyjemny dreszcz. Twarz Adriena, wyrażała wiele emocji. Najbardziej widoczna była ulga, bo nic więcej jej się nie stało. Od razu gdy poszła się przemienić, postanowił pójść za nią, móc odprowadzić ją do domu. 

\- Tak, mam. Wiem, powinnam ci już ponad rok temu oddać, ale...

\- Tak, wiem skarbie. - powiedział, podszedł do niej i na jej czole złożył pocałunek. - Chodź odprowadzę cię. 

\- Dobrze, chodź. - powiedziała, a on wziął ją pod ramię. 

Elizabeth, w ostatniej chwili wylądowała, w swoim pokoju. Chwilę później, z jej ciała zniknął strój bohaterki, a pojawił się jej codzienny ubiór. Czyli legginsy koloru czarnego, oraz koszulę, w kolorze białym. Otworzyła drzwi od pokoju, po czym wyszła na korytarz i skierowała się, do kuchni. Ona tak samo jak kwami, były głodne, więc musiała wziąć coś do jedzenia. Zagrzała sobie, obiad który zostawił dziadek, gdyż musiał pójść na chwilę do przyjaciela, który przybył z Afryki. Mówił, że dawno się nie widzieli, a chciał z nim pogadać. Kiedy skończyła grzać obiad, wzięła paczkę żelek, które dała na stolik do jedzenia. Yukki, od razu rzuciła się na swój przysmak, a nastolatka zaczęła powoli jeść zupę. Kiedy obie wróciły do pokoju, brązowooka postanowiła otworzyć prezent od Natchaniela. Powoli otworzyła pudełko. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się do granic, możliwości. Dostała od niego obrazek, na którym była ona i Marinette. Musiała przyznać, że nie zapomniał o żadnym szczególe. Do tego, kupił jeszcze ładną bransoletkę. 

Marinette i Adrien, weszli do pokoju granatowłosej. Od razu dziewczyna, powoli zdjęła płaszcz. Otworzyła drzwi od łazienki i wzięła potrzebne rzeczy. Po chwili zaczęła już, opatrywać ramię. Kilka minut później, ramię prawie całe, było zabandażowane. Zdjęła brudną bluzkę, po czym nałożyła sweter. Jej włosy, były roztrzepane, więc rozczesała je i związała w koka. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że jutro będziesz.- zagadnęła. - Mówiłam rodzicom, że przyjdzie mój chłopak, przyjaciółka i jej dziadek. Zgodzili się. - powiedziała i zeszła na dół.


	15. XV❧ Ś𝔀𝓲ę𝓽𝓪

"Kiedyś byłam różą dla twojego serca 

Kiedyś byłam różą twoją   
Cierniem jestem dziś   
Gdy się przyglądasz mi   
Nie kobietą   
Bóg mi daje   
Bóg mi odbiera   
Kiedyś różą byłam   
Lecz nie jestem teraz 

Od czasu do czasu jakbym słyszała nadal   
Jak przechodzisz przez mój próg   
Miły   
Od czasu do czasu choć wiem że nie mam prawa   
Bo nie jestem twoja już 

A na moim dachu gniazdo znów ożyło   
Do domu bociany wróciły   
A ja śniłam znów że jak one tu   
wrócisz miły   
Bóg mi daje   
Bóg mi odbiera   
Kiedyś różą byłam   
Lecz nie jestem teraz 

Od czasu do czasu jakbym słyszała nadal   
Jak przechodzisz przez mój próg   
Miły   
Od czasu do czasu choć wiem że nie mam prawa   
Bo nie jestem twoja już

Kiedyś różą byłam  
Lecz nie jestem teraz... "~ Kayah " Byłam Różą"

"~ Kayah " Byłam Różą"

 

Dwudziestego czwartego grudnia, czyli w Wigilię, Marinette pomagała rodzicom w przygotowaniu kolacji wigilijnej. O siedemnastej, miał przyjść Adrien, razem z Elizabeth i Mistrzem Fu. W pewnym momencie, musiała przeprosić rodziców i wrócić na górę, gdyż chciała zapakować prezenty, dla rodziców, Mistrza Fu, Elizabeth i jej chłopaka. Dla brązowookiej, miała sweter z psem, dziewczyna uwielbiała te zwierzęta. Chłopakowi zaś, uszyła też sweter, ale z kotami. Rodzicom uszyła nowe rękawice kuchenne. Najdłużej zajęło jej, wymyślenie podarku dla Mistrza. W końcu, wczoraj udało jej się uszyć sweter z żółwiem. Gdy skończyła pakować prezenty, zeszła na dół i dalej pomagała rodzicom w pomaganiu, przy daniach na Wigilię. W pewnym momencie, rodzice kazali jej iść do pokoju.

Weszła do pokoju, porozmawiała trochę z Tikki, po czym podeszła do szafy. Ubrała czarną sukienkę, a do tego narzuciła biały sweterek. Swoje włosy związała w warkocz. Wzięła prezenty i zeszła do salonu. Dała je pod choinkę.

 

W Pekinie  
W Pekinie..

Rose:

Od kiedy pamiętam, rodzice wpajali mi, że pieniądze są najważniejsze. Ja zawsze, myślałam inaczej od nich, gdyż wiedziałam iż to nie jest prawda. Może i byli bogaci, zamożni, ale nie okazywali mi i siostrze miłości, zrozumienia. Brakowało mi tego, tak bardzo, że szukałam miłości wręcz na siłę. Starałam się, by okazali mi i siostrze choć odrobinki uczuć. Zawsze tak było, że nawet jak widzieli moje i siostry starania, olewali nas. Czułam się okropnie. Może gdyby nie to, że oni ciągle wytykali najmniejsze błędy, byłabym z siostrą szczęśliwa. Niestety tak nie było i nie będzie. Ophelia, dała sobie radę, lecz ja niestety nie. W pewnym momencie, gdy miałam dwanaście lat, chciałam być idealna. Zaczęłam mało jeść, a czasami już w ogóle nie jadłam. Miesiąc później, w ogóle nie jadłam. Piłam dużo wody. Czasami jadłam tylko jabłko na śniadanie, bojąc się, że przytyję. Rok później, w wieku trzynastu lat, moja siostra zaczęła coś podejrzewać. Pamiętam, że Ophelia, zamontowała w domu kamery. Skończyła wtedy liceum, a może to było gimnazjum? Już nie pamiętam.

Ophelia, siedziała ciągle w wakacje przy komputerze, obserwując mnie. Miała nadzieję, że jedna to nie jest to o czym myślała. Zgadza się. Myślała o anoreksji. Wypierałam się, że jestem chora. Wmawiałam jej takie głupoty jak; "Jem przecież normalnie.", "Ja chcę być idealna.". Mogłabym tak wymieniać do woli. Rodzice oczywiście, o niczym nie wiedzieli, lub po prostu nie zależało im na mnie. Ogólnie, na nikim im nie zależało. Moja siostra, popadła w depresję. Nie mogła wytrzymać, że wtedy była okropnie bezsilnie. Bała się o mnie, jej troska w czarnych wręcz oczach, oraz ten smutek... Nie chciałam nigdy doprowadzić jej, do takiego załamania. Szukała tylko dla mnie pomocy, o sobie w ogóle nie myślała. Nasza matka, Lucinde pochodziła z Hiszpanii, ojciec czyli, Marc był rodowym japończykiem. Z początku, była inna. Ojciec tak ją zmienił. 

Dopiero, gdy siostra kazała mi iść do psychologa, coś się zmieniło. Ophelia, specjalnie znalazła ośrodek, w którym miałam spędzić prawie dwa miesiące. Mimo, iż wyleczyłam się z anoreksji, nadal jakaś cząstka została we mnie. 

Kolejne święta bez rodziców. Przyjaciółka, chciała bym przyszła z siostrą, do jej rodziny, ale nie chciałam im przeszkadzać.

Przyjaciółka, chciała bym przyszła z siostrą, do jej rodziny, ale nie chciałam im przeszkadzać  
Marinette otworzyła drzwi, przyjaciołom i Mistrzowi Fu. Wszyscy podzielili się opłatkiem, po czym usiedli przy stole. Po zjedzeniu Wigilijnej Kolacji, przyszedł czas na prezenty. Przyjaciele Marinette, podziękowali jej za prezenty. 

Adrien i Marinette, siedzieli na łóżku dziewczyny opatuleni kocem  
Adrien i Marinette, siedzieli na łóżku dziewczyny opatuleni kocem. Blondyn miał na sobie sweter od swojej dziewczyny, a ona od niego. Godzinę temu, Elizabeth i Mistrz wyszli do swojego domu. Chłopak został na noc, u fiołkowookiej. Chciał z nią spędzić noc, oraz pomóc zacząć jej się pakować. Udało się Mistrzowi, przekonać rodziców dziewczyny, oraz o dziwo, jego ojca, żeby mogli wyjechać do Pekinu. 

\- Co będzie dalej? - zadała mu bardzo trudne pytanie.

\- Ale co, dalej?

\- No, kiedy będzie ona już w Paryżu. A jak mnie zostawisz, na rzecz tej dziewczyny? - spytała. 

\- Nie martw się, moja Pani. Nie zakocham się w innej. Za bardzo cię kocham. - zadeklarował. - Pamiętaj, o tym skarbie. - pocałował ją w czoło. - Kocham Cię.

\- Ja ciebie też. - wbiła mu się w usta. 

\- Może obejrzymy jakiś film? - zaproponował. 

\- Dobrze. - powiedziała, zeszła po drabince, wzięła laptopa, po czym weszła do Adriena. - A znasz jakiś film? - zadała pytanie.

\- Niestety nie. - odparł.

\- Co powiesz, na film "Hotel Transylwania"? - zapytała. 

\- Może być.


	16. XVI❧ 𝓟𝓮𝓴𝓲𝓷 𝓲 𝓚𝓻𝔂𝓼𝔂𝓼 𝔀 𝓩𝔀𝓲ą𝔃𝓴𝓾

"Na szlak moich blizn poprowadź palec,

by nasze drogi spleść gwiazdom na przekór.  
Otwórz te rany, a potem zalecz  
aż w zawiły losu ułożą się wzór. 

Z moich snów uciekasz nad ranem,   
cierpka jak agrest, słodka jak bez.  
Chcę śnić czarne loki splątane,   
fiołkowe oczy mokre od łez. "

Dwa tygodnie później, rodzice granatowłosej pożegnali swoją córkę, która miała lecieć z przyjaciółmi do Pekinu  
Dwa tygodnie później, rodzice granatowłosej pożegnali swoją córkę, która miała lecieć z przyjaciółmi do Pekinu. Stolicy Chin. Dziewczyna wsiadła do auta, w którym na nią czekał Adrien i Elizabeth. Goryl, wziął jej walizkę i włożył do bagażnika, w którym były walizki chłopaka, oraz brązowookiej. Pocałowała się z zielonookim, a z przyjaciółką przytuliła się. Mimo, że nie widziały się kilka dni, bardzo się stęskniła.Całą drogę na lotnisko, przejechali w ciszy. Okropnej raniącej ciszy. Nienawidziła ciszy. Czuła się, jakby tracili zaufanie. Wsunęła niesforny kosmyk za ucho, po czym wyszła z auta. Ochroniarz Adriena, podał jej walizkę, koloru beżowego. Nie czekając na przyjaciółkę i blondyna, ruszyła do wejścia lotniska. Stanęła przy wejściu, wyjęła bilet, sprawdziła na nim numer linii, po czym skierowała wzrok na tablicę odlotów. Po chwili, razem z blondynem i Elizabeth. Podeszli do pani, po odprawie, czekali na samolot. 

Marinette, miała nogi jak z waty. Czuła, że zaraz zasłabnie. Nienawidziła samolotów, a to tylko dlatego, że jej jedna z kuzynek zginęła w takim wypadku. Nikomu o tym powiedziała. Nie chciała, by ktoś o tym wiedział. Wolałaby jakby to się nigdy, w życiu nie zdarzyło. Na samo wspomnienie, imienia Brigitte . Uwielbiała swoją kuzynkę. Pamiętała, że może i była starsza, od niej o cztery lata, ale bawiły się w dzieciństwie. Poprawiła swój sweter, który miała na sobie. Był gruby i ciepły. Wzięła go, gdyż wiedziała, że w Chinach, a tym bardziej Pekinie, w zimę jest bardzo zimno. Poprawiła swój gruby płaszcz, który uszyła dnia, gdy dowiedzieli się o użytkowniku rzadkiego miraculum Osła Somalijskiego. W końcu po długim czasie czekania, wsiedli na pokład samolotu. Usiadła obok Adriena, o ironio, przy oknie. Na szczęście wzięła małego pluszaka, którego dostała od niego na tegoroczne święta. Do oczu napłynęły jej słone łzy. Mieli nie mały kryzys w związku. 

Niedawno znów walczyli z osobą zaakumanizowaną, ale ona miała pistolet. Dostała w ramię, ale wytrwała do końca walki. Od razu, po pokonaniu akumy, poszła do szpitala. Na szczęście, było to tylko draśnięcie. Opatrzyli jej ramię, ale Adrien zrobił jej awanturę. " Ja przecież, nie zginęłam, do jasnej cholery!" argumentowała.

" Ja przecież, nie zginęłam, do jasnej cholery!" argumentowała  
"Za wilczym śladem podążę w zamieć

i Twoje serce wytropię uparte.  
Przez gniew i smutek stwardniałe w kamień,  
rozpalę usta smagane wiatrem.

Z moich snów uciekasz nad ranem,   
cierpka jak agrest, słodka jak bez.  
Chcę śnić czarne loki splątane,   
fiołkowe oczy mokre od łez." 

Marinette:  
Marinette:

Chciało mi się płakać, ale nie mogłam bo siedzę z Adrienem. Nie chciałam, żeby widział, jaka jestem okropnie słaba. Bo taka jestem. Słaba, załamana i bezradna. Spoglądałam na chmury, starając się nie rozpłakać. Czemu akurat teraz, gdy lecimy samolotem, a ja siedzę obok na niego. Wyjęłam z torebki, pamiętnik. Otworzyłam, na kartce, na której znajdywały się małe kałuże od łez, które przerobione były na plamy. Z mojego oka, poleciała łza. Spłynęła po policzku i została na kartce. Szybko schowałam zeszyt, wyjęłam małego pluszaczka. Czyli czarnego kotka z zielonymi oczami. Teraz pewnie, już na sto procent oleje mnie i zainteresuje się, tą Rose. Mam nadzieję, że tak nie będzie. Nie chcę mieć od razu, w niej wroga. Kolejna łza wypłynęła z oka, idąc trochę inną drogą, niż swoja poprzedniczka. Tym razem, wylądowała na pluszaku. Poczułam, że ktoś na mnie patrzy. Znam tylko dwie osoby które mogą, na mnie spoglądać. Elizabeth, siedziała z tylnej części, więc to na pewno nie ona. Adrien. Od razu obróciłam głowę, udając, że oglądam widok zza okna. 

Z oczu, leciało coraz więcej łez. Moje ciało, delikatnie drżało. Po głowie, chodziło mi zdanie; Nie okazuj słabości. Nie warto. Nie odwracając głowy, dłonią sięgnęłam do torebki. Na moje nieszczęście, natrafiłam na dłoń blondyna. Odwróciłam głowę w jego stronę. Czułam się niezręcznie. 

\- Skarbie, nie płacz. - szepnął mi do ucha. Pocałował mnie w czoło, po czym starł moje łzy. - I nie płacz, kochanie. 

\- Jestem zbyt, słaba. - powiedziałam. On nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pocałował mnie w czoło. 

W końcu dolecieliśmy do Pekinu  
W końcu dolecieliśmy do Pekinu. Wyszłam z samolotu, wzięłam swój bagaż. Mieliśmy zostać w stolicy Chin, na cztery dni. Adrien, jako, że jedyny z naszej trójki znał chiński, zadzwonił po taksówkę. Moje włosy już nie były związane, w dwa koki na głowie, tak jak to zrobiłam rano, a były rozpuszczone. Nareszcie, przyjechała taksówka, więc wszyscy wsiedliśmy do samochodu. Adrien, powiedział gdzie ma nas zawieźć, po czym ruszyliśmy. Porozmawiałam troszkę z moją, najlepszą przyjaciółką, czyli Elizabeth. Niestety nie mogłam porozmawiać, z Tikki, bo sprzedawca by to zauważył.

Dotarliśmy do hotelu, mój chłopak zapłacił, po czym weszliśmy do środka. W holu hotelu, było przyjemnie ciepło. 

\- Przepraszam, który jest nasz pokój?

\- Nazwisko? - zadała pytanie.

\- Agreste. -odparł. 

\- Pokój numer trzydzieści. - odpowiedziała.

\- Dziękuję do widzenia. - pożegnaliśmy się, po czym odeszliśmy do pokoju.


	17. XVII❧ 𝓡𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓛𝓮𝓮 𝓲 𝓟𝓸𝔀𝓻𝓸́𝓽 𝓭𝓸 𝓟𝓪𝓻𝔂ż𝓪

"Aby miłość trwała przez całe życie, trzeba ją pielęgnować starannie jak ogród."~~Henry Bordeaux

💙💜💙

Marinette:

 

Przed ostatniego dnia, naszego pobytu w Pekinie, postanowiliśmy pójść odwiedzić naszą nową wspólniczkę. Musimy przecież, powiedzieć jej o tym, że musi przeprowadzić się do Paryża. Mistrz Fu, zadzwonił do nasz, dzień temu, że zamieszka ona z nim i Elizabeth. Z tego co wiem, niedługo powinna wrócić matka mojej przyjaciółki, wraca dzień po naszym przyjeździe. Mówiła mu, że kupiła mieszkanie, w tym samym bloku co Mistrz. Eli, powiedziała mi, że będzie brakować jej popołudni z dziadkiem, gdyż wtedy zawsze medytowali i pili herbatę, z Chin. Powiedziała mi, że ją uwielbia, a wręcz ubóstwia. Nie wiem czemu, ale ona mogłaby pić tylko chińską herbatę. Normalne herbaty, czyli z Francji, nie pije. Moja przyjaciółka, chyba na serio uwielbia tą herbatę. 

Wszyscy wstaliśmy, o siódmej rano. Ogarnęliśmy się, ja zrobiłam śniadanie. Czyli naleśniki. Po śniadaniu, ubraliśmy kurtki i poszliśmy najpierw na miasto. Adrien, jako jedyny potrafił mówić po Chińsku, jak ja lub Elizabeth próbowałyśmy, nie wychodziło to za dobrze, więc zrezygnowałyśmy. Po kilku minutach, wędrówki po całym mieście, dotarliśmy na ulicę Magnolii. Adrien, poprowadził nas pod dobry numer domu. Zapukaliśmy. Otworzyła nam srebnowłosa, z szarymi oczami. 

Po długiej rozmowie, oraz dużym tłumaczeniu całej sprawy, wróciliśmy do hotelu. Zjedliśmy późny obiad, po czym wybraliśmy się do parku, niedaleko naszego miejsca pobytu. Około dwudziestej drugiej, położyliśmy się spać. 

💙💜💙 

Obudziliśmy się, o trzeciej nad ranem, spakowaliśmy resztkę rzeczy. Kiedy wszystko, spakowaliśmy i ubraliśmy się. Pojechaliśmy taksówką na lotnisko. Czekała tam na nas, Rose. W czasie czekania na nasz samolot, porozmawialiśmy trochę. 

\- Jak wam się podobało, w Pekinie? - spytała. Bardzo się zdziwiliśmy, że zna francuski.

\- Fajnie było. - odparłam, ze sztucznym uśmiechem. Nikt nie może widzieć, że jest mi smutno. 

\- No, nawet. - powiedziała brązowooka. 

-Tak nawet fajnie. - potwierdził, Adrien. 

Niedługo potem, usłyszałam, że samolot do Paryża, odlatuje za trzydzieści minut. Poszliśmy na odprawę. Elizabeth, która zawsze rozpoznawała, jak jest mi smutno, w samolocie usiadła z Rose. Ja niestety siedziałam, moim chłopakiem. Udawałam, że przeglądam social media, żeby na niego nie patrzeć. Jego wzrok, jak patrzył na Lee, mnie zasmucił. Z oczu znów popłynęła jedna, jedyna łza. Nie mogę być słaba, muszę być silna. Tak nie może być. Nie może. 

Mam nadzieję tylko, że nie zauważył, że płaczę. 

💙💜💙 

Nie wiedziała, że niedługo będzie miała prawdziwy powód, do smutku.


	18. XVIII❧ 𝓩𝓭𝓻𝓪𝓭𝓪, 𝓑𝓲𝓪ł𝔂 𝓜𝓲ś 𝓲 𝓔𝓵𝓲𝔃𝓪𝓫𝓮𝓽𝓱 𝓴𝓾𝓹𝓾𝓳𝓮 𝓬𝔃𝓮𝓴𝓸𝓵𝓪𝓭𝓴𝓲

Obiecałeś przecież że na zawsze będziesz u jej boku A się okazało miałeś wiele innych wokół Bezgranicznie ufała gdy trzymałeś ją za rękę Sama ci mówiła że przy tobie czuje się bezpiecznie Jesteś piękna i mądra co dzień tak mówiłeś Wtedy gdy się bała że jesteście tylko na siłę I się pokłóciłeś nie wiadomo kto miał rację Ale w nerwach zranić kogoś i porzucić jest najłatwiej Ty wybiegłeś z domu ona tam została sama Zadzwoniłeś po kolegę że dziś pijecie do rana Na domówce tylu ludzi twoje ziomki koleżanki Nie widziałeś kiedy jedna coś ci wsypała do szklanki Obudzony rano w łóżku z tą dziewczyną razem Co się w nocy wydarzyło nagle zdałeś sobie sprawę Nie usłyszałeś kiedy zadzwonił domofon Już stała w progu w szoku jak posąg ~~ Niewybaczalna Kuba Wolski

!UWAGA! WYSTĘPUJE DUŻO, DUŻO WULGARYZMÓW!

*~~*

Marinette:

 

Siedziałam na łóżku, z oczu płynęło morze łez. Miałam ochotę, zostać w pokoju na zawsze. Przeczołgałam się po łóżku, przybliżając się do białego misia. Dostałam go od Elizabeth. Wtuliłam się w niego. Z moich oczu popłynęło więcej łez. 

Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego mnie zdradził. Czułam się jak gówno, kiedy jak byłam przy wejściu do szkoły, zobaczyłam jak całuje się z Rose Lee. Nie wiem, co mu zrobiłam. Jeszcze te kilka dni temu, mówił mi jak bardzo mnie kocha. Głowę położyłam na tułów misia. Pachniał pięknie. Czuć było od niego, zapach książek i deszczu. Elizabeth od zawsze chciała, by miś przypominał mi o niej. Ona uwielbiała te dwa zapachy. Sięgnęłam do gumek i je zdjęłam, dzięki czemu moje włosy były rozpuszczone. 

Obróciłam się na plecy i wpatrywałam się, w ten cholerny różowy sufit. 

Pieprzony różowy, kurwa sufit. 

Głośno westchnęłam. Tikki, która siedziała na biurku, siedząc w ciszy. Od razu, gdy ujrzałam ten rozdzierający mnie widok, uciekłam do domu. Nic nie tłumaczyłam rodzicom. Wolałam żeby, nie musieli przejmować się mną. Nie liczę na nic. Jestem niczym.

Niczym, bez niego. 

Niczym, bez tego pierdolonego dupka. 

Miałam go ochotę, zabić własnymi rękoma. 

Zaczęłam go nienawidzić. 

Nienawidzić, tego pierdolonego dupka.

Jakbym wiedziała, że tak będzie, nigdy nie związałabym się z tym, jebanym blondynem. Może i miał wygląd, z okładek magazynów, ale mózgu w ogóle nie miał. Czułam się okropnie. Jakby ktoś zdeptał moje serce i kazał, zapieprzać dalej, jedyne co mnie trzymało przy życiu, była to Tikki, Alya, Elizabeth, oraz Yukki. Polubiłam kwami mojej przyjaciółki. 

 

*~~*

Elizabeth:

Miałam ochotę, zajebać tego... Tego... Tego dupka! Zranić moją, ukochaną przyjaciółkę!? Ona nic mu nie zrobiła, jest aniołkiem. Może i odrzucała jego uczucia, ale wtedy nie wiedziała, że to on. Nie zasłużyła na takie, zagranie z jego strony.

Na takie, pojebane zagranie, od jego pierdolonej osoby. 

Od razu, kiedy Mari uciekła, tak na niego nawrzeszczałam, że chyba zesrał się w gacie. I dobrze mu tak. Chyba mu coś, do jasnej cholery zrobię. Moja kochana przyjaciółka, przez niego zapewne wypłakuje sobie oczy. Czym prędzej, po lekcjach, żeby dać jej lekcje, ruszyłam biegiem do sklepu. Nie, ja nie biegłam. Ja kurwa sprintowałam. Zapieprzałam do sklepu, by kupić nasze ukochane lody i czekolady. W końcu dotarłam do sklepu, wzięłam koszyk i podeszłam do zamrażarki. 

Kilka minut potem, stałam w kolejce, z koszykiem w którym były, cztery czekolady. W różnych smakach. Głównie moich i jej ulubionych. Dwa pudełka lodów, trzy paczki żelek i ciastek. Bo moje kwami, ciągle żre żelki. Boję się, że niedługo zamiast kwami psa, będę miała pieprzonego żelka. Oczywiście, także kupiłam dwa picolo. 

Potem, gdy zapłaciłam za towar, z wielką reklamówką do domu granatowłosego, aniołka. Tak, nazywałam tak moją kochaną, przyjaciółkę. Była moim aniołkiem. Dla Adriena, najwyraźniej to nie było ważne. 

\- Jestem! - wydarłam się, kiedy znalazłam się w jej pokoju. 

\- Fajnie. - odparła niemrawo. Ja pierdole, ja go kuźwa zapierdole. Ona ma czerwone oczy, oraz tak zachrypnięty głos, że można byłoby go używać jako papier ścierny. 

\- Mam nasze kochane lody, picolo, oraz nasze ukochane czekolady. 

Od razu, poderwała się do mnie, po czym wyściskała bardzo mocno. 

\- Dobra, jedzmy bo jesteś pewnie zmęczona. - powiedziałam, siadając z nią na łóżku. Moja kochana przyjaciółka.

*~~*


	19. XIX❧ " 𝓟𝓻𝔃𝓮𝓹𝓻𝓪𝓼𝔃𝓪𝓶 𝓼𝓴𝓪𝓻𝓫𝓲𝓮, 𝓸𝓴𝓻𝓸𝓹𝓷𝓲𝓮 ż𝓪ł𝓾𝓳ę, 𝓹𝓻𝓸𝓼𝔃ę 𝓸𝓫𝓾𝓭ź 𝓼𝓲ę! "

''Ten, który kocha, powinien dzielić los tego, kogo kocha. ''~ Michaił Bułhakow

*~~*

Tego samego dnia, Paryż został zaatakowany przez nowego złoczyńca. Elizabeth, zasnęła u Marinette, więc fiołkowooka, stwierdziła, że poradzi sobie sama. Kiedy przemieniona, wyskoczyła z okna swojego pokoju, nie patrzyła na Czarnego Kota. Jej rozpuszczone włosy, podczas biegu powiewały na wietrze. Przeskakiwała z dachu, na dach. Dobiegła do Wieży Eiffla, gdzie był super złoczyńca. Szybko pobiegła, na kolejny dach i potem na kolejny, w końcu dochodząc do miejsca docelowego. 

Była to dziewczyna, ubrana w sukienkę, z której składały się z papierowych samolocików. Na nogach miała czarne legginsy, oraz wysokie buty na koturnie. Jej broń to był... Flet?! Kolejna Volpina? Ignorując Czarnego Kota, który chciał z nią porozmawiać, za pomocą jojo, przeskoczyła obok dziewczyny. W tym samym czasie, na dachu siedział Czarny Kot. W pewnym momencie, ocknął się i ruszył na pomoc Biedronce. Byli partnerami, prawda? 

Podszedł do zaakumanizowanej od tyłu. 

\- Jestem szybszy niż ty. - powiedział, bardzo pewny siebie. 

\- Spróbuj kiciusiu. - sarknęła, po czym uciekła od Chata. 

\- Kotaklizm! - zaczął ją gonić. Kiedy był już naprzeciwko niej, zamachnął się, z zamiarem zniszczenia zaakumanizowanego przedmiotu, lecz ona przesunęła się i jego ręka natknęła się, na Marinette. W jednej chwili, zaczęła zmieniać się w swą, prawdziwą postać. Na jej brzuchu, były trzy wielkie szramy, z których sączyła się krew. Oczy chłopaka, zrobiły się wielkie. "Co ja zrobiłem?", zadawał sobie to pytanie. Gdyby nie on, upadła by na ziemię. Z jego oczu, popłynęły łzy.

Jej oczy które były zamknięte, które chciał żeby były otwarte. Z oczu, wypłynął teraz wodospad łez.

\- Przepraszam skarbie, okropnie żałuję, proszę obudź się! - zrozpaczony mówił, do niej głaszcząc jej policzki. - Zostań przy mnie, skarbie! Proszę, cię nie opuszczaj mnie! Jesteś moim światem, obudź się do cholery!

*~~*

Stała na jakimś pustkowiu. Wszędzie było biało i chłodno. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone, tak jak przedtem, ale różniło się jej ubranie. Miała na sobie sukienkę, w kolorze białej czekolady, wykonanej z koronki.

\- Gdzie ja jestem? - spytała. 

\- W swojej podświadomości. - odparła Biedronka. 

\- Biedronka?

\- Tak. - odparła. 

*~~*

Wiem krótkie. Ale niedługo zrobię 20 rozdział (napiszę). I będzie dalej. Czekajcie.

*zainspirował mnie jeden komiks chyba Without The Mask*


	20. XX❧ 𝓟𝓸𝓭ś𝔀𝓲𝓪𝓭𝓸𝓶𝓸ść 𝓲 𝓔𝓵𝓲𝔃𝓪𝓫𝓮𝓽𝓱 𝓷𝓪 𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓾𝓷𝓮𝓴

"Miłość jest jak kot. Chodzi własnymi drogami."~~Joanna Chmielewska 

*~~*

 

─ W podświadomości? ─ zapytała zdezorientowana. 

─ Tak, ale musisz wrócić. ─ mówiła dalej Ladybug. 

─ On mnie zdradził, ale wrócę dla niej. Dla Tikki. Dla Elizabeth. On pokazał, że mnie nie kocha. ─ prychnęła na ostatnie słowo. 

─ Wróć. Proszę. ─ odparła. ─ Obudź się. 

*~~* 

─ Proszę, obudź się. Kocham Cię. ─ przytulił ją bardziej do siebie. W pewnym momencie, przybiegła Lady Chien. Gdy zobaczyła swą przyjaciółkę, spojrzała wrogo na chłopaka.

─ Co, tu się stało, do cholery jasnej?! ─ wrzasnęła. 

─ Jakby ci to wytłumaczyć... ─ zaczął. ─ Rzuciłem się na tą, zaakumanizowaną, z włączonym kotaklizmem. ─ odparł. ─ Chciałem zniszczyć przedmiot, w którym była akuma, ale ona odsunęła się na bok, a moja ręka wycelowała w Marinette. 

─ Ja pierdole, jak ta Oślica, nie przychodzi to tak kurwa jest. ─ powiedziała pełna złości. ─ Pokaż mi ją. ─ rozkazała. ─ Ma tylko trzy szramy na brzuchu, jak na kotaklizm to i tak dobrze, że nie serce. ─ chłopak spojrzał na nią, pytająco. ─ Wtedy umarłaby, od razu. ─ wyjaśniła.

Nagle biały motylek, podleciał do nieprzytomnej dziewczyny, po czym usiadł na jej czole. Od razu wchłonął w głowę, bohaterki. Momentalnie otworzyła oczy. 

─ Co się dzieje? ─ spytała. Elizabeth szybko przytuliła, swą przyjaciółkę.

─ Boże, martwiłam się o ciebie. ─ powiedziała. ─ Dobra, może uda mi się tobie pomóc. ─ rzekła, po czym skierowała rękę, nad szramy na brzuchu dziewczyny. ─ Dogoterapia. ─ wymamrotała. Po chwili, rany zasklepiły się. ─ Jak się czujesz?

─ Już dobrze, dziękuję Elizabeth. ─ podziękowała, brązowookiej.

W głowie blondyna, kłębiło się wiele myśli. "Jak ją przeprosić?", zadawał sobie pytanie. Elizabeth, w tym czasie odprowadziła do domu. W domu nastolatki, zrobiły sobie gorącą czekoladę. 

*~~* 

 

Wiem, że krótki :/. No ale, jutro szkoła cn? I wiecie, mam całe dnie zawalone. :( Będę pisała tylko w soboty i niedziele. 

Do następnego :) !


	21. XXI❧ 𝓦𝔂𝓬𝓲𝓮𝓬𝔃𝓴𝓪 𝔀 𝓰𝓸́𝓻𝔂 𝓸𝓻𝓪𝔃 𝓷𝓸𝓬 𝓯𝓲𝓵𝓶𝓸𝔀𝓪 𝓬𝔃. 𝟏

"Nigdy nie łudź się, że ktoś usłyszy nieme wołanie o pomoc. To żałosna strata czasu."

Będą fellsy, ostrzegam!

•••

Adrien:

Oparłem głowę, o szybę. Momentalnie poczułem chłód tafli szkła. Do głowy napłynęły wszystkie rzeczy, związane z moją kochaną Marinette. Nie spałem od dwóch dni. Piłem tylko kawę. Za dużo zdarzyło, w tym tygodniu. Niestety już niedługo, poniedziałek. Nie mogę zasnąć. Mam ochotę zniknąć, gdyż o mały włos, a straciłbym ją na zawsze. A tego już bym sobie, nie darował. Z mojego oka, wypłynęły trzy łzy. Szybko starłem je dłonią, a z oczu od razu, chciały wypłynąć kolejne. Jednakże, odgoniłem je, żeby nie było, że jestem słaby. Jestem bardzo słaby.

•••

Przed szkołą, stała granatowłosa dziewczyna. Wyciągnęła swą drobną dłoń, aby sprawdzić, czy pada. Zrezygnowana, cofnęła rękę. Jej fiołkowe oczy, patrzyły w dal. Cicho westchnęła, nadal stojąc. Po chwili podszedł blondyn.

— Hej! — przywitał się.

Ona tylko odwróciła głowę, czuła, że jej marynarka lepi się coraz bardziej do jej skóry. Ale nie wiedziała, że on chce żeby mu wybaczyła, myślała, że jest taki sam, jak Chloe.

— Wiesz — zaczął. — Ja nie przykleiłem tej gumy, tylko Chloe. Ja próbowałem, tylko ją odkleić. — odparł, wyciągając w jej stronę, rękę z parasolką. Ona delikatnie wzięła ją w dłoń. Momentalnie, parasolka zatrzasnęła się na jej głowie. Po chwili oboje się śmiali, z tej zabawnej sytuacji. — Do jutra!

•••

Leżałem na łóżku, wpatrując się w biały sufit. Ten cholerny, biały sufit. Poczułem burczenie w brzuchu. No tak, bo nie jadłem od tych kilku dni. Ciągle tylko piłem wodę, a z łóżka nie wychodziłem. Bo po co? Żeby Elizabeth, była na mnie bardziej zła? No, chyba nie. W końcu, po długiej walce z samym sobą, zeszłem na dół. Po cichu, weszłem do kuchni. Na moje szczęście, nikogo tam nie było. Otworzyłem lodówkę, wyjąłem ser dla Plagga, oraz wziąłem sobie sałatkę. Mógłbym coś ugotować, bo moja ukochana mnie nauczyła, ale zrobiłbym niepotrzebnego chałasu. Będąc w przed pokoju, usłyszałem cichy dźwięk domofonu. Obejrzałem się wokół, sprawdzając, czy nikogo nie ma. Podeszłem do komputera, przy którym zawsze siedziała Natchalie i włączyłem widok, na bramę. To co zobaczyłem, zszokowało mnie. Stała tam moja Marinette, ale co ona tu robi? Szybko, bez słowa ją wpuściłem. Stojąc przed drzwiami, odłożyłem moje jedzenie, oraz przekąskę dla kwami.

— Co tu robisz, Mari? — spytałem, kiedy była już u progu mego domu. — Kochanie? — wiem, że to nie fajnie jak pocałowałem, tą całą Rose. Nadal czuję, tego plaskacza od Elizabeth. Jej długi wykład, zapamiętam do dziś.

•••

Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Ten głupi pocałunek, tej głupiej Rose Lee, był okropny. Zaborczy i taki zachłanny. Nie chciał tego... Wolał kiedy całowała go, jego ukochana Marinette. Łapała go wtedy delikatnie za policzki. Potem, troszkę się rumieni, po czym całowała go delikatnie. Rozpływał się, wtedy jakby był cukrem i właśnie, go wsypano do herbaty. Próbował ją odepchnąć, bronił się nogami i rękoma. Zrezygnowany, nie mógł nic zrobić, poddał się. Naprawde, chciał coś zrobić.

Nie zauważył nawet, jak granatowłosa dziewczyna, ucieka sprzed szkoły, ze łzami w oczach. Kiedy dziewczyna, skończyła go całować, odeszła z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Miała im pomagać w pokonaniu, tego Władcy Ciem, a ona niszczy jego związek.

Po chwili pojawiła się, zła jak osa Elizabeth. Sekundę później, poczuł jak jego polik piecze, od uderzenia w owe miejsce.

— Jak mogłeś jej coś takiego zrobić?— zapytała. — Jakbyś nie wiedział, jest bardzo delikatna. Nikomu nie zrobiłaby krzywdy, nawet tobie. Pamiętaj, ona ma bardzo kruche serce. Po jej jednej miłości, która nie wypaliła, musiała chodzić do psychologa. Myślisz ty w ogóle? Ona całe serce tobie oddała. Nawet nie wiesz, jak ona mi mówiła, o "tym chłopaku, w którym się zakochała"! Ona, tak o tobie opowiadała, jakby mówiła o aniele. Ale jesteś zwyczajnym durniem, idiotą i nie wiem, co jeszcze! — wygarnęła mu.

•••

Marinette:

W jednej chwili, kiedy usłyszałam jego głos. Ten moment. Nie, nie mogę się teraz poddać. Obiecałam sobie, że z nim porozmawiam. Niestety nie wiem, co moja przyjaciółka, mu mówiła, gdy on skończył całować tą lafiryndę. Ta cała Rose Lee, nie powinna być w ogóle bohaterką! Kto jej do, jasnej cholery dał miraculum?! Mam ochotę, coś zrobić tej osobie. Co kolwiek, byleby nie miała, ta cała dziewczyna, nie zasługuje na miraculum. Jak najszybciej, trzeba o tym porozmawiać z Mistrzem Fu. Nie mogę dopuścić, do tego by ktoś to zniszczył. Nigdy!

— Co tu robisz, Mari? — spytał, a nogi pode mną się ugieły. — Kochanie? — Teraz to przysięgam, że nogi mam jak z waty. Jakbym cofnęła się, do czasu, gdy pierwszy raz go widziałam. Nic nie mogłam powiedzieć, jakbym straciła dar mowy. Od razu, przylgnęłam do jego klatki piersiowej. On jest okropnie ciepły. Boże, jak mi go brakowało!

— Czekaj, chwilę. — odparł, po czym, zamknął za mną drzwi. Od razu, było czuć, że mimo iż zawsze jest tu okropnie zimno, włączają ogrzewanie. Wziął jakieś dwie rzeczy, po czym musiałam się od niego, odkleić. — Chodź, do mojego pokoju.

Weszliśmy po schodach, a po chwili byliśmy w pokoju Adriena. Kazał mi usiąść na łóżku i zdjąć, płaszcz. Zdjęłam go, po czym zwinęłam w rolkę. Niedługo miała nastąpić, ta trudna rozmowa. Ta, której się najbardziej obawiałam.

— Chciałam porozmawiać, przepraszam, że nachodzę cię o pierwszej w nocy. Ale inaczej się by nie dało. — powiedziałam, tłumacząc się, dlaczego przyszłam do niego, o tak późnej porze.

— Nie szkodzi, a o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? — dopytał. Tego właśnie się bałam. Że zada takie pytanie.

— O nas. — odparłam, chodź to trudno przeszło mi przez gardło.

Miałam ochotę zniknąć, bez niego jestem słaba. Bardzo słaba. Spuściłam głowę, w dół. Nie mogę na niego patrzeć, za bardzo go kocham. Z moich oczu, popłynęły łzy. Emocje wzięły górę. Nie mogę, nie mogę! Czułam tylko, jak ktoś mnie przytula od tyłu. Moje ciało drżało, pod wpływem szlochu.

•••

Około dziesięciu minut, zajęło chłopakowi uspokojenie, swojego anioła. Od kiedy pamiętał, mówił na nią Anioł. Jej granatowłose włosy, były piękne, oraz bardzo miękkie. Mógłby głaskać ją ciągle. Jej, oczy były na pół zamknięte. Oddychała miarowo i spokojnie. Głowę miała opartą, na jego ramieniu. Fiołkowe oczy odrobinę przygasły. Nie wiedział, co ma znaczyć to "O nas". Ale wiedział jedno, że nie pozwoli jej odejść nigdy. Kochał, ją nawet bardzo nigdy nie przestanie. Pokochał ją za to, że jest jaka jest, oraz go wspiera. Nigdy nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić. Za bardzo ją kochał, żeby przestać.

— Chciałaś porozmawiać, o czym? Porozmawiajmy na spokojnie. — odparł, nadal głaszcząc jej miękkie, włosy.

— O nas, wiesz... — zaczęła. — Nie chcę zostać zdradzona, przez ciebie ponownie. Nie wiem, czy wogóle powinniśmy odnawiać związek. — udawała, że nie jest smutna, ale chciała żeby się nie zorientował. Jej głos, się łamał.

— Skarbie... — zaczął. — Ja naprawdę nie chcę cię stracić. Ja cię kocham, nie chciałem całować tej, całej Rose Lee. Jesteś moim całym światem. — w tym momencie, z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. — Nie płacz proszę, za bardzo cię kocham. Nie płacz skarbie. Zostań na noc, proszę. Nie pozwolę ci nigdy odejść, za bardzo cię kocham.

•••

W poniedziałek, Marinette obudziła się około siódmej. Podeszła do szafy, wyjęła z niej spodnie koloru czarnego, oraz sweter koloru pudrowego różu. Z naręczem ciuchów, poszła do łazienki. Ogarnęła się, ubrała po czym wróciła do pokoju. Uczesała się, nałożyła buty i narzuciła płaszcz. Zeszła z Tikki, oraz z plecakiem w ręce do kuchni. Wzięła ciastka dla kwami, drugie śniadanie, oraz termos z ciepłą herbatą, schowała je i pożegnawszy się z rodzicami, wyszła do szkoły. 

Przed szkołą, spotkała Adriena, z którym poszła do klasy od francuskiego. 

••• 

Niedługo 2 część!


	22. XXII❧ 𝓦𝔂𝓳𝓪𝔃𝓭 𝔀 𝓰𝓸́𝓻𝔂 𝓲 𝓷𝓸𝓬 𝓯𝓲𝓵𝓶𝓸𝔀𝓪 𝓬𝔃. 𝟐

"Mówią, że miłość jest ślepa, ale to powiedzenie głupców. Czasami widzi zbyt dużo." ~~Stephen King

•••

Adrien i Marinette usiedli w swojej ławce, czekając na Alyę i Elizabeth. Oboje obawiali się, co powiedzą ich przyjaciółki, gdy dowiedzą się, że nie zerwali. Ale najbardziej, obawiali się reakcji Elizabeth. Po niej akurat mogli się wszystkiego spodziewać. Mogło dojść do rękoczynów. Nie chcieliby dostać jej patelnią po głowie. Zawsze wygrażała się swoim "Jaśkiem". Zrobiłeś coś Marinette, lub Alya'i? Dostaniesz Jaśkiem. Zranisz ją samą, to dostaniesz Jaśkiem trzy razy.

W napięciu, czekali na pojawienie się dziewczyn. Granatowłosej, spociły się dłonie. W jej głowie, nastąpiły dziwne obliczenia. Ile wynosi szans, na to, że wyjdą cało z tego, iż przyjaciółki będą suszyć im głowy? Oczywiście, że zero. Nie wyjdą z tego cało. Nigdy nie wyszli.

Elizabeth szła szybko, a jej zimowe botki, wydawały irytujący dźwięk. Jej życie, ostatnimi czasy było jednym wielkim kabaretem, przy którym każdy się śmieje, oprócz niej samej. Myślała, że po tym co się zdarzyło kilka dni temu, wszystko wróci do normy. Cholernej normy. Czy prosiła, o tak wiele? Na pewno nie. Ile jeszcze będzie musiała przeżyć, od kilku dni nie dostała wiadomości od matki. Tylko ona i dziadek, jej zostali. Ojca nigdy nie poznała i obawiała się, że w ogóle nie pozna. Chciałaby wiedzieć, cokolwiek. Imię, lub chociaż cholerne nazwisko. Chciała poznać osobę, która przyczyniła się w choć małym procencie, żeby znalazła się na tym okropnym, niesprawiedliwym świecie. Zawsze słyszała, od mamy, że; "Masz po nim oczy.", lub "Masz jego charakter.". Nie sądziła, że Yvenne była złą matką. Mogłaby z ręką na sercu, przyznać, iż była najlepszą matką na świecie.

Nigdy go nie poznała, nie widziała, ani nie została uświadomiona przez dziadka, a on zawsze znał jej ojca. Więc, dlaczego nie chciał jej nic powiedzieć?

Nie znała na to pytanie, żadnej racjonalnej odpowiedzi.

Bezczelnie było udawadniane jej, że nie zasługuje na szczęście. Ciągle w jej życiu toczyły się, chyba po myśli nie jej, a Boga. Czuła się z tym okropnie. Miała ochotę czasem zniknąć. Życie najwyraźniej, było reżyserowane przez Szatana, bądź Diabła. Ogólem, po prostu na drodze, napotykała same nieszczęścia.

Wchodząc do sali od francuskiego, bardzo się zdziwiła, że Marinette i Adrien siedzą nagle razem. Kilka dni temu, przecież on ją zdradził, a teraz siedzą tak, w ogóle nie wzruszeni. ,,Co tu się stało?", zadawała sobie to pytanie. Stwierdziła, że porozmawia z nimi, gdy będzie przerwa.

\- Pogadamy na przerwie - oznajmiła, mijając ławkę swojej przyjaciółki.

Ta tylko skinęła głową, jej włosy które wyjątkowo zostawiła rozpuszczone, ruszały się powoli, w lewo i prawo.

Niedługo po dzwonku, weszła do klasy pani Bustier. Rudowłosa kobieta, przywitała się, z uczniami, położyła dziennik na biurku i oparła się tyłem,do przodu biurka. 

\- Witam, was na lekcji wychowawczej. Dziś porozmawiamy o wyjeździe, który odbędzie się za tydzień. - powiedziała. - Polecimy na półwysep Skandynawski, a dokładniej w góry Skandynawskie. Resztę omówimy jutro, na drugiej lekcji francuskiego - oznajmiła, po czym odwróciła się w stronę, tablicy. 

Kilkanaście minut później, zadzwonił dzwonek, który oznajmił całej szkole, że rozpoczęła się przerwa. Czwórka przyjaciół, wyszła na hol. Marinette i Adrien, usiedli na ławce obok klasy, gdzie miała odbyć się następna lekcja. Po chwili przyszły Alya i Elizabeth. Blondynka, spiorunowała ich wzrokiem, mówiącym żeby wszystko im wytłumaczyli. 

— No, powiedzcie co to miało być? Przecież jeszcze kilka dni temu, on cię zdradził Mari. Kiedy wy się pogodziliście, że ja o tym nie wiem. — domagały się wyjaśnień, dziewczyny. Obie były bardzo zmotywowane, by się dowiedzieć. 

— A więc... — zaczęła Marinette.

Kilka minut później, wszystko im opowiedziała, o tym jak się pogodzili. 

••• 

Dwa tygodnie później, klasa pani Bustier, stała na przystanku autobusowym, który miał ich zawieźć na lotnisko, które znajdowało się bardzo daleko.

•••


	23. XXIII❧ 𝓦𝔂𝓳𝓪𝔃𝓭 𝔀 𝓰𝓸́𝓻𝔂 𝓲 𝓷𝓸𝓬 𝓯𝓲𝓵𝓶𝓸𝔀𝓪 𝓬𝔃. 𝟑 𝓸𝓼𝓽.

„Miłość to głupota robiona we dwoje." ~ Napoleon Bonaparte 

***

Klasa pani Bustier, około godziny ósmej przy autobusie. Po przyjściu wszystkich, wsiedli do środka transportu. Marinette usiadła z tyłu, czekając na Alya'ię, Elizabeth i Adriena. 

Wyjęła z torby książkę. Jej oczy wypatrywały swoich przyjaciół. W końcu, dostrzegła Adriena. Zanim usiadł, pocałował ją w usta. Jej policzki od razu, stały się czerwone. Kiedy oderwał się od niej, od razu zasłoniła swoją twarz ręką, a on zaśmiał się z jej słodkiej nieporadności. Przysunął się bliżej, opuścił delikatnie sweter z ramienia, w które dostała kilkanaście dni temu, podczas walki z Lisicą. Jej rana, od noża powoli się goiła. 

Niedługo potem, usiadły Alya i Elizabeth. 

— Dobrze, że już jesteście. Myślałam, że zostanę z tym zbokiem, czyli moim chłopakiem sam, na sam. — zaśmiała się, zakrywając ramie. 

— To dobrze, że masz nas. — zaśmiała się cicho Alya, przez co dostała od Elizabeth w ramię.— Za co to!?— oburzyła się, z rozbawieniem mulatka.

— Za zuchwałość. — odparła tajemniczo blondynka. 

***

Kilka godzin, w autobusie, mijały bardzo wolno, przez co większość osób, zdrzemnęło się. Adrien nie mógł zasnąć, albo może raczej nie chciał? Jego Marinette, jego księżniczka, jego pani, zasnęła mu na ramieniu. Musiał przyznać, że to był miły ciężar. Delikatnie głaskał ją po włosach. Nie wiedział, że Alya i Elizabeth, robią im zdjęcia i rozpływają się, bo to "takie urocze". 

Mimo, że Elizabeth udawała szczęśliwą, była pogrążona w smutku, ale nie chciała obarczać przyjaciół swymi problemami. Ta maska, którą zakładała, tej szczęśliwej i pozytywnej, dziewczyny ze szczęśliwym życiem, była tylko zwykłą przykrywką, jej prawdziwej osoby, czyli smutnej, melancholijnej i przygnębionej. Nie zauważyła nawet, jak zaczęła płakać. Zawsze była okropnie wrażliwa. Nigdy jeszcze nie było takiej sytuacji, której by nie przeżyła. Jej psychika, była poszarpana tak, że każda emocja czasami nie dawała jej spokoju i po prostu, wychodziła na światło dzienne, a ona załamywała się tak iż nic nie pomagało. Jedyną osobą, która mogłaby ją pocieszyć była Marinette, bądź Yukki. 

A Natchaniel? On nawet tak dobrze jej nie znał, czyli po prostu była dla niego, nic nie znaczącą osobą. Ojca, nie miała, matka jest w delegacji, a dziadek? Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Bo i tak przecież, nie wiedziała jak bardzo potrzebowała czyjejś miłości. Wszystko skrywała w sobie, nikt nie mógł tego dojrzeć. Nie wybaczyłaby sobie gdyby, straciła Marinette, dziadka, Alya'ię lub swe kwami. Za bardzo kochała te osoby, żeby pozwolić im odejść. 

Nie wiedziała już gdzie szukać miłości. 

***

Gdzieś w Anglii..

Przy stoliku siedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Światło padające od świeczki, oświetlało delikatnie zdjęcie małej blondynki z czekoladowymi oczami, z uśmiechem na ustach. Minęło około szesnaście lat, a on nadal za nią tęskni. Bo kto by nie tęsknił, za córką? Każda normalna osoba, nie wytrzymałaby tak długiej rozłąki ze swoim, kochanym dzieckiem. 

Nie znał jej, nie wiedział co robi, jaki ma charakter, czy ma w ogóle przyjaciół. Nic kompletnie, nie wiedział o swojej córce, swojej jedynej córce. Wiedział tylko, że istnieje i mieszka we Francji, a dokładniej w Paryżu. Zajrzał za okno, padał deszcz, czyli pogoda dorównywała jego emocjom. Któż by mógł zgadnąć, że będzie miał dziecko, że będzie miał córkę? Kochaną córkę? Odłożył na stare biurko zdjęcie i wyjął listy, od matki jego dziecka. Każdy był starannie napisany, małym kobiecym, ale subtelnym pismem. 

Drogi Severusie! 

Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę, że Elizabeth w ogóle ze mną jest. 

Naprawdę nie chcesz wiedzieć co u niej? Jest naprawdę delikatną osóbką, nikomu nie pozwoliłabym jej skrzywdzić. Za bardzo kocham tą małą osóbkę. Jest moim światełkiem w mieście, pełnym ciemności i złych wspomnień. 

Nasza córka przejawia twój charakter, jest uparta i mądra. Szybko się uczy choć ma tylko, siedem lat. Szkoda, że nie chciałeś zobaczyć, jak rośnie, jak idzie do zerówki. Bardzo ubolewam nad tym, że nie możesz tu być, nie ze względu, na mnie, tylko na nasze słoneczko. 

Mam nadzieję, że w końcu zmienisz zdanie.

Rozalia Stephneson

Severus Snape*, rzeczywiście był idiotą. 

***

Po kilku godzinach w końcu, byli na miejscu. Stephenson miała nadzieję, że w końcu pójdą do hotelu i odpoczną. Niestety pani Bustier, stwierdziła, że i tak muszą się rozruszać, więc zarządziła iż dotrą do hotelu, na piechotę. Wszyscy ledwo co dotarli do hotelu. Kiedy byli na recepcji, ich wychowawczyni rozdała czteroosobowym grupom, po jednym kluczu. Każdy do innego pokoju. Alya, Elizabeth, Marinette i Adrien, dostali pokój sześćdziesiąt pięć. Wszyscy ruszyli do pokoju. Drzwi otworzyła mulatka, gdyż to ona dostała klucz.

Ich pokój, przeznaczony dla czterech osób, był z białymi ścianami, oraz podłogą wyłożoną szarym drewnem. Były tam takie same, cztery łóżka, a pomiędzy nimi stały czarne szafki nocne. Każde łóżko, było z podobnego drewna co podłoga, a na łóżkach pościel miała kolor biały. Elizabeth uwielbiała te kolory, więc już wiedziała, że będą dobrze spędzać czas w tym pokoju. 

Można by powiedzieć, że była przyzwyczajona do spania w pokojach, w na przykład hotelu. Dziewczyna położyła torbę, obok drugiego łóżka po prawej. Wyjęła z torebki telefon, oraz swą ładowarkę, gdyż nie długo jej telefon, się rozładuje. 

W pokoju, był telewizor, więc cała czwórka stwierdziła iż zrobią sobie noc filmową. Dziewczyny wzięły po dwa filmy. Marinette wzięła dwie komedie romantyczne, Elizabeth wzięła dwa filmy przygodowe, a Alya dwa horrory. Granatowłosa wiedziała co to oznacza. Całą noc będą oglądać pewnie, "Obecność", bądź "Zakonnicę". A ona wręcz nienawidziła filmów, z tych gatunków. Wiedziała, że zabije Alya'ię za ten wybryk. 

Przez cały film, fiołkowooka wtulała się w Adriena. Blondyn był zaskoczony tym, że ona boi się takiego banalnego horroru. Około dwudziestej trzeciej, wszyscy poszli spać. 

***

Severus Snape*- pozmieniałam trochę żeby pasował do tego ff. Nie ma tutaj magi.


	24. XXIV❧ 𝓢𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓾𝓼 𝓢𝓷𝓪𝓹𝓮, 𝓛𝓲𝓼𝓽𝔂 𝓡𝓸𝔃𝓪𝓵𝓲𝓲, 𝓸𝓻𝓪𝔃 𝓷𝓲𝓮𝓹𝓸𝓴𝓸𝓳ą𝓬𝓪 𝓻𝓸𝔃𝓶𝓸𝔀𝓪

"Jakże się cieszę, że żyję na świecie, w którym istnieje październik! Jakież to byłoby okropne, gdyby natychmiast po wrześniu następował listopad!"~ Lucy Maud Montgomery, „Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" 

 

 

 

 

 

≈♥ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Londyn, godzina dziewiąta 

Severus siedział przy biurku. Pomieszczenie, w którym przebywał cztwrdziestojednoletni mężczyzna, nie przedostawał się żaden promień słońca, gdyż okna były zasłonięte zasłonami. Wziął kolejny list, od byłej miłości, z którą miał dziecko. Jedyne czego dowiedział się z pierwszego listu, to to, że przejawiała jego charakter, oraz ma na imię Elizabeth. Lecz, tym listów było więcej, więc dlaczego ich nie czytał? Może po prostu, nie chciał? Albo może, po prostu nie odnalazł na to siły. W końcu jego ręka, powędrowała do jednego z listów. Rozwinął go i zaczął czytać. 

Drogi Severusie!

Elizabeth idzie pierwszy dzień do trzeciej klasy. Trzymaj za nią kciuki. Już za rok idzie do czwartej klasy. Jestem z niej bardzo dumna, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

Jest bardzo mądra, w przyszłości może wiele osiągnąć. Trzymaj za nią kciuki. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo się spotkamy, chciałabym żeby poznała swojego ojca, choć ty odszedłeś, od nas nadal uważam Cię za dobrego człowieka. Ciągle o Tobie myślę. Kiedy opowiadam o tobie Ellie, (mówię tak na nią) używam jak najlepszych słów. A kiedy pyta, czemu Cię z nami nie ma i, że musiałeś odejść ode mnie do innego kraju, opowiadam jej o tym, jak wezwali Cię niby "do pracy". 

Nie martw się dajemy sobie radę. 

Rozalia Stephenson

On nie chciał, by opowiadała córce, niestworzone rzeczy. Chciał by, jego córka znała prawdę. Rozalia Stephenson zawsze była znana z tego, że nie mówiła prawdy. Nigdy nie powiedziała nikomu prawdy, ale on raz od niej ją usłyszał. Tylko dwa słowa, "Kocham Cię.", były jednocześnie skierowane do niego prawdą, oraz silnym uczuciem. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nadal nie kochał Rozalii Stephenson. Bo to by było kłamstwo, a prawda była inna. Kochał ją jak nikt inny. Kiedy się uśmiechała, uważał ten uśmiech za najpiękniejszy na całym świecie. Nie znał córki, ale może kiedyś ją spotka. Zerknął na gazetę z Paryża, codziennie dostawał taką, a to dlatego, żeby w razie czego wiedzieć co się tam dzieje. Oraz, żeby w razie czego dowiedzieć się czegoś o córce. Nigdy nie byłby dobrym ojcem, a to dlatego, że sam takowego nie posiadał. Jego matka sama go wychowała, a to dlatego iż, jej mąż, a jego ojciec zmarł tuż przed narodzinami. Matka, czyli Eleonora, starała się z całych sił zastąpić mu ojca. 

Wziął kolejny list, a zarazem ostatni. Mimo, że były tylko trzy, on wiedział dlaczego. Zakochała się, w kimś innym. Ale ten list, przysłała rok po zakochaniu się w Patricku Flowers. 

 

Severusie! 

Może i wiesz o tym, bądź nie, ale jak nie wiesz, to Ci powiem. Kilka miesięcy temu, poznałam Patricka Flowers. Zakochałam się po raz drugi. To jest bardzo dziwne, zważając na to, że uczucie do ciebie nie wygasło. 

Elizabeth nie za bardzo, zaakceptowała mojego partnera. Chyba obawia się, że zapomnę o tobie. Ale to nieprawda. 

Od tej części listu, minęło kilka miesięcy. Nie ożeniłam się, z Patrickiem, ale niestety zachorował na raka i nie ma go już z nami. 

Niestety nie mogę już do ciebie pisać, Severusie. 

Rozalia Stephenson

 

 

 

 

 

≈♥ 

 

 

 

Mistrz Fu, siedział na poduszce, medytując. Cały pokój wypełniał zapach chińskich, kadzideł. Strażnik miraculów, zdawał się nie myśleć, lecz cały czas po głowie chodziła mu jedna, jedyna myśl. Dlaczego jego córka jeszcze nie powróciła, z delegacji. Miała wrócić od razu, gdy Elizabeth powróci do Paryża, z Pekinu. Rozalia, mimo to, że nie jest jego prawdziwą córką, tylko adoptowaną, traktował ją jak własną. Bał się o nią, zresztą nie tylko on. Jego wnuczka, także niepokoiła się, co się dzieje z mamą. Ale nie wiedział co za chwilę, się stanie. Nagle rozległ się dzwonek, telefonu. Szybko się opamiętał i wziął telefon. Jak błyskawica kliknął zieloną słuchawkę. 

ꟷ Halo?

ꟷ Dzień dobry, pan Fu? ꟷ zadała pytanie osoba po drugiej stronie. 

ꟷ Tak to ja, o co chodzi i kto mówi? ꟷ spytał. 

ꟷ Mówi tu lekarz, z niemieckiego szpitala. Pana córka... ꟷ urwał. 

ꟷ O co chodzi? Co z nią? ꟷ dopytywał dalej. 

ꟷ Pana córka... ꟷ znów urwał. ꟷ Pana córka nie żyje. ꟷ odparł. 

Mistrz od razu, zakończył rozmowę. 

 

 

 

 

≈♥


	25. XXV❧ 𝓩𝓪𝓴𝓸ń𝓬𝔃𝓮𝓷𝓲𝓮 𝔀𝔂𝓬𝓲𝓮𝓬𝔃𝓴𝓲, 𝔃ł𝓮 𝔀𝓲𝓪𝓭𝓸𝓶𝓸ś𝓬𝓲 𝓲 𝓼𝓹𝓸𝓽𝓴𝓪𝓷𝓲𝓮 𝔃 𝓝𝓪𝓽𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓲𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓶.

"Miłość zmienia oblicze świata, a świat zorganizowany przez miłość zmienia nas samych."~~Anna Kamieńska

≈❤

Ostatni dzień wycieczki, minął szybko. Dla Marinette, Adriena, Alyi i Elizabeth, to było po prostu szczęście.

Nie wiedzieli w ogóle, jak im się to udało. Ten tydzień, minął im niespodziewanie szybko. Trzymali się razem, dzięki czemu, udało im się przetrwać cały tydzień. Przyjaciele Elizabeth, gdy dowiedzieli się o tym, że matka Elizabeth nie żyje, woleli powiedzieć jej o tym, gdy powrócą do domu.

Wiedzieli, że brązowooka się załamie więc, zaplanowali także spotkanie z Natchanielem. Dlatego, umówili się z rudowłosym na spotkanie w parku o godzinie czternastej. Około jedenastej wrócą do mieszkania razem z nią. 

≈❤

 

Blondynka weszła do przedpokoju, z rączką od habrowej walizki, a za nią szli jej przyjaciele. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała, dlaczego uparli się, że pójdą z nią do domu. Jedyne co powiedziała Marinette, to to że, to bardzo ważna sprawa.

W głowie Elizabeth, toczyły się najgorsze myśli, że na przykład zaszła z Adrienem. Ale szybko odrzuciła te myśl. „Jestem idiotką", przeszło jej przez myśl.

W końcu przeszli do salonu, od razu do ich nozdrzy dotarł zapach kadzideł sprowadzonych, prosto z Chin. Dziadek uwielbiał ten zapach. Od razu czekoladowooka zaciągnęła się, zapachem, gdyż ona także kochała ten zapach.

Dziewczyna odłożyła na chwilę walizkę do swojego jeszcze pokoju. Po chwili usiedli na pufach. Mistrz Fu, po chwili wszedłwszy do pomieszczenia, postawił na stole dzbanek z czerwoną herbatą, oraz pięć filiżanek.

\- Dobra, może byście z łaski swojej powiedzieli, dlaczego przyszliście tu ze mną? - spytała zniecierpliwiona. - Mówcieże. - wzięła łyk herbaty.

\- A więc... Jakby ci tu powiedzieć? - zastanowiła się Marinette. - Twoja mama... - zawachała się, ale potem dokończyła. - Nie żyje.

Oczy Stephenson, od razu przestały błyszczeć. Teraz były jakby za mgłą, a po chwili błysnęły w nich łzy. „Jak to możliwe?", zadawała sobie co chwilę to pytanie. „Ale jak to, nie żyje?", od razu po tej myśli zsunęła się na zimną podłogę. Zasłoniła swoją dłonią usta, by nikt nie słyszał jak szlocha. Od razu wypłynęła pierwsza łza. Zaraz po niej druga. Trzecia. Czwarta. Piąta. Szósta. I tak aż w nieskończoność.

Siedząwszy na panelach, ukryła swą twarz we włosach.

Zawsze tak było. Jej życie, najwyraźniej płatało nieznośne, oraz nieśmieszne żarty. Kochała ją. Matka, to była jedyna kobieta, bliska jej sercu. Nie miała ojca, a teraz matki. Los po kolejii, zabierał jej najbliższych. Jej ciałem wstrząsnęła kolejna salwa szlochu. Marinette podeszła do niej, po czym przycisnęła ją do swej piersi. Wiedziała, iż teraz potrzebne jej było wsparcie, kogoś jej bardzo bliskiego. Kiwnęła do Adriena i Alya'i, by także przytulili nastolatkę.

\- Już spokojnie. Jesteśmy przy tobie.- mówiła granatowłosa, czule ją głaszcząc. Adrien przyniósł koc. Mimo, że pokój był ogrzewany było okropnie zimno, po czym okrył swoją dziewczynę oraz, Elizabeth.

— Zostaniemy tu z tobą, a o czternastej zabieramy cię do parku. Dobrze? — zapytała Mari.  
— Mhm. —burknęła tylko, uspokoiwszy się odrobinę. Jej oddech był nierówny i nie spokojny.

≈❤

Około trzynastej, Elizabeth uspokoiła się i zaczęła się przebierać. Przy czym w doborze ubrań, pomagały jej Alya i Marinette. We trzy stwierdziły, że Elizabeth założy czarny sweter, oraz spódniczkę tego samego koloru, ciemnoszare rajstopy i płaszcz koloru tego samego, co sweter i spódnica. Do tego dziewczyna nałożyła białe botki. Ubrana czekała, aż Marinette, Alya i Adrien, ogarną się. Gdy wszyscy byli już gotowi, wyszli z mieszkania. Zeszli po schodach na sam dół i wyszli z budynku. Cała czwórka, skierowała się do parku. Tam już czekał na nich Natchaniel. Ciemnowłosa od razu stanęła, a jej serce zaczęło bić, nieznośnie szybko. Z trudem łapała powietrze. 

Niepewnie podeszła za przyjaciółmi, do obiektu swoich westchnień. 

— Cześć, Natchaniel. — przywitała się, a jej źrenice rozszerzyły się do granic, swych możliwości. Mogłaby przysiąc, że nie wiedziała co robić, gdy chłopak podszedł do niej. 

— Witaj, Elizabeth. — powiedział, po czym pocałował ją w jej usta koloru truskawek. 

— My was zostawimy, na chwilę samych. — powiedziała jednocześnie trójka przyjaciół, zostawiając ją samą z niebieskookim. 

— Wiesz, nie wiedziałem jak ci to powiedzieć. Jak nie czujesz tego samego, to od razu przepraszam. — odparł, po czym kontynuował. — Kocham Cię, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Od kiedy tylko cię zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że nie jesteś zwykłą dziewczyną. Zaintrygowałaś mnie. Kocham Cię. — zadeklarował, a jej oczy zrobiły się szkliste. — Proszę nie płacz, Elizabeth. 

— Ja ciebie też, kocham ty głupi lisku. — powiedziała i przytuliła go. Od razu poprawił jej się, humor. — Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. — pocałowała go i bardziej wtuliła się w niego. 

 

≈❤


	26. XXVI❧ 𝓟𝓸𝓰𝓻𝔃𝓮𝓫, 𝓞𝓳𝓬𝓲𝓮𝓬 𝓲 𝓲𝓷𝓷𝓮 𝓭𝔃𝓲𝔀𝓪𝓭ł𝓪

„Zawsze tracimy osoby które są najbliższe naszemu sercu i zawsze cierpimy, gdy odchodzą."

≈❤

Elizabeth siedziała przy toaletce, ubrana w czarną sukienkę, sięgającą jej do połowy ud. Jej włosy były rozpuszczone, a na jej nogach były czarne grube rajstopy. Buty, koloru szarego, były na lekkim obcasie. Nie znalazła nigdzie jej butów, które były czarne.

Nie mogła wytrzymać. Z jej oczu popłynęły łzy. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, jeszcze te kilka miesięcy temu, siedziały z mamą w parku i oglądawszy widoki pięknego miasta, czyli Warszawy, gdzie były w zeszłoroczne wakacje, rozmawiały na różne tematy. Bardzo brakowało jej matki, kochała ją, była jej najbliższa.   
Serce kołotało w jej piersi, ona sama była zestresowana. A powodem tego stresu, była wiadomość od dziadka.

Dziadek powiedział, że jej biologiczny ojciec ma przybyć na pogrzeb. Bała się. A co, jak okaże się kryminalistą, albo mordercą. Położyła swoją głowę na stolik. Zaczęła szlochać. Czuła nawet w ustach, słony posmak łez. Nie chciała żegnać matki. Czuła wielką niemoc, oraz obwiniała się o to, że umarła.

Jej szloch chyba było słychać, w całym mieszkaniu. Nie usłyszała dźwięku otwieranych drzwi, gdyż wszystko zagłuszał jej płacz. Czuła tylko jak obejmują ją silne ramiona. Natchaniel nie mógł znieść tego, że płakała. Mimo iż byli razem dopiero, dwa dni kochał ją bardzo.

\- Już spokojnie. - powtarzał głaszcząc jej włosy.

≈❤

Na niebie pojawiły się deszczowe chmury. Idealnie pogoda dopasowała się do uczuć, brązowokiej. Śnieg stopniał chyba, wczoraj a dziś, miało padać. Natchaniel, Marinette i Adrien powiedzieli, że pójdą z nią na pogrzeb.

Jej makijaż był rozmazany, nie miała czasu go zmyć. A poza tym, czemu miałaby kryć swoje emocje? Nie obchodziło ją nic, to że może ją dopaść akuma, lub pobije ojca. Ale skąd ma go znać? Załamana sobą, nie odzywała się do przyjaciół.

Szła ze spuszczoną głową w dół. To najgorsze co się stało, w jej szesnastoletnim życiu.  
Objęła się ramionami, próbując się rozgrzać. Nie chciała by Natchaniel, litował się nad nią. Nie zorientowała się, gdy czyjeś szczupłe ręce obejmują, jej ciało.

\- Kochana, nie wiem, co teraz cujesz, ale wierzę w ciebie. - była to Marinette. Nie chciała by przyjaciółka, była załamana. - Jak chcesz poszukam ci psychologa. On ci pomoże. - próbowała pomóc.

\- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Masz swoje sprawy na głowie, a ja tylko jestem ciężarem na twoich barkach. - jej głos się załamał. - Przyzwyczaiłam się, do tego, że życie daje mi kopa w dupę. - z jej oczu wypłynęły jej łzy. - Najpierw ojczym, teraz matka...- zaczęła szlochać. - Zawsze tak było.

\- Już spokojnie. - uspokajała ją Yukki, oraz Marinette. Wiedziała, że chcą dobrze, ale jak miały jej pomóc?

Yukki, była zaniepokojona zachowaniem i stanem swej podopiecznej. Bardzo ją kochała, była dla niej, a ona się odwdzięczała. Obiecała Mistrzowi Fu, że w razie czego, zastąpi jej mamę. Wiedziała jak czuła się Elizabeth.

Przed Elizabeth, była jeszcze inna osoba. Reina, niestety zmarła podczas walki. Yukki przez długi czas, nie mogła się pozbierać, bardzo przywiązywała się do podopiecznych. Przecież była kwami psa, przywiązywała się do właścicieli.

≈❤

Na cmentarzu zebrało się wiele osób. Była Elizabeth, z przyjaciółmi, dziadek, przyjaciele mamy, w tym "ciocia" Angela, przyjaciele dziadka, praz jedna osoba której nie kojarzyła. Był to czarnowłosy mężczyzna, z czarnymi oczami.

— Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by pożegnać Rozalię Fleur Stephenson.— mówił ksiądz. — Zacznijmy od pożegnań najbliższych. Niech zacznie córka, zmarłej Elizabeth Stephenson.

Dziewczyna podeszła do mównicy, na dygoczących nogach. Nie przygotowała się do tego, ani trochę. Musiała improwizować.

— Mama, była bardzo dobrą osobą. —zaczęła.— Była bardzo kochaną i dobrą osobą. Wychowała mnie najlepiej, jak potrafiła i jestem jej za to wdzięczna. To ona, nauczyła mnie kochać, wyrażać emocje...— głos jej się łamał. — To ona pomagała mi, kiedy było mi smutno i źle. To z nią układałam, z klocków Lego, różne budowle. To ona mi czytała książki. Za bardzo się rozgadałam. Po prostu, mimo wszystko kocham cię mamo. — zeszła z mównicy.

Szybko podeszła do Marinette i wtuliła się w nią. Zostali jej tylko przyjaciele, oraz dziadek. Czuła się okropnie, jakby coś rozrywało ją od środka. Jestem, bardzo słaba, przeszło jej przez myśl.

Po pogrzebie, gdy wszyscy rozchodzili się, ktoś dotknął jej ramienia. Już chciała tej osobie przyłożyć, z nogi, ale nie zrobiła tego.

— Kim pan jest i czego pan ode mnie chce? — spytała zdenerwowana.

— To ty jesteś Elizabeth Stephenson? — spytał, choć był w stu procentach pewny, że to ona. Skinęła głową. — Jestem, twoim ojcem. Jestem Severus Snape.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości.

— Co?!

— Jestem twoim ojcem. — powtórzył, a ona skryła twarz, w dłoniach. Usłyszał, jak płakała. Przytulił ją. — Przepraszam za wszystko. Naprawdę. Nie chciałem cię zostawiać. Przepraszam. — przytulił ją.

≈❤


	27. XXVII❧ 𝓡𝓸𝔃𝓶𝓸𝔀𝓪 𝔃 𝓸𝓳𝓬𝓮𝓶, 𝓜𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓻𝔃 𝓕𝓾 𝓸𝓭𝓫𝓲𝓮𝓻𝓪 𝓡𝓸𝓼𝓮 𝓛𝓮𝓮 𝓶𝓲𝓻𝓪𝓬𝓾𝓵𝓾𝓶 𝓲 𝓭𝓪𝓳𝓮 𝓐𝓵𝔂𝓪'𝓲

„Rozmowy z tobą są dziwne, ale to tylko dlatego, że nigdy się nie widzieliśmy i nie znaliśmy się, przedtem. "

≈❤ 

Elizabeth nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Odnalazła, a raczej on odnalazł ją po tylu latach. Nie wiedziała, już nic. Jeśli to był kolejny jej chory sen, to nie chciała się z niego wybudzać, nie wiedziała, że jej ojciec żyje, myślała, że miał ją i jej matkę gdzieś. ,, Porozmawiam z nim, od razu.", postanowiła, lecz najpierw przyjrzała mu się dokładniej. 

Miał krótkie czarne włosy, oraz oczy tego samego koloru. Jego karnacja była bardzo blada, a jego twarz nie wyglądała na dobrego człowieka, a wręcz przeciwnie. Wyglądał na złego człowieka, ale czuła, że w środku taki nie był. No, miała taką nadzieję. Niepewnie przełknęła ślinę i spytała:

\- Może mi pan, wszystko wytłumaczyć, ale od początku? Chcę wiedzieć. 

Wiedziała, że porywa się na głęboką wodę, ale nie znała go i nie wiedziała, czy on przypadkiem nie kłamie. Nie zauważyła, że stoi tu z tym mężczyzną, oraz przyjaciółmi i swoim chłopakiem, od kilkunastu minut, oraz że zaczął padać deszcz. Jej włosy, które już zmokły przylepiły się jej do twarzy. 

On natomiast, wpatrywał się w oczy swojej jedynej córki, widział w nich rozpacz, cierpienie oraz dezorientację. Wiedział, że nie wiedziała co się właściwie stało. Obawiał się, że go znienawidzi, wiedział iż, stracił te szesnaście lat. Jakby wiedział, zostałby napewno. Tak naprawdę, po prostu był wszystkim załamany.

Wiedział kto prawdopodobnie zabił matkę, Elizabeth. Stracił szesnaście lat, które mógł poświęcić swej córce, którą niewyobrażalnie kochał. Może i jej nie znał, ale listy Rozalii, przekonały go do niej. Miał głęboką nadzieję, że nie wpakuje się w jakieś bagno, tak jak on. Nie chciałby, żeby miała takie dzieciństwo jak on. On także wychowywał się bez ojca. A jak jego matka, ożeniła się ponownie, to jego życie przemieniło się w koszmar. Ale chyba, wolał nie mówić tego Elizabeth. 

\- Może porozmawiamy gdzie indziej? - zaproponował, orientując się, iż pada deszcz. 

\- A mogą iść ze mną, moi przyjaciele i mój chłopak? Nadal nie mam do pana zaufania. - odparła. 

\- Dobrze. - odpowiedział zmieszany. 

\- Marinette, Adrien, Natchaniel chodźmy do kawiarni. - powiedziała do przyjaciół. Oni zgodzili się, po czym ruszyli z Severusem do kawiarni. 

Brązowowłosa, została wzięta za rękę przez rudzielca, który otworzył parasolkę. Gdy spojrzał na nią, z wyraźną miłością w oczach, poczuła jak traci czucie w nogach. ,, Kurde, on jest idealny.", pomyślała. Przechodzili uliczkami, kierując się w stronę ich ulubionej kawiarenki. Weszli w piątkę, do budynku, a do ich nozdrzy dotarł zapach wiśni. Usiedli przy oknie, a Marinette spojrzała na Adriena porozumiewawczo. Od razu zrozumiał, oboje powiedzieli, że za chwilę wrócą. Elizabeth tylko, spojrzała za nimi, zła. Na szczęście, kiedy Natchaniel spojrzał na nią, cała złość wyparowała. 

\- Dobra, opowiadaj. - powiedziała. 

\- No więc...-zaczął. - Wszystko zaczęło się kilka miesięcy przed twoimi narodzinami. Nie wiedziałem o tym, że twoja matka jest w ciąży i po prostu wyjechałem, do Londynu. Do pracy. - westchnął. - A jakiś tydzień po wyjeździe do Wielkiej Brytanii, zostałem wciągnięty w złe towarzystwo i dlatego, zostawiłem twoją matkę. Żeby nic jej się nie stało. Dlatego nie utrzymywałem z tobą kontaktu. Bo ja nie chciałem, by tobie się coś stało. - powiedział. 

 

≈❤ 

 

Mistrz Fu, zakradł się do pokoju, gdzie spała Rose Lee. Delikatnie zdjął naszyjnik, a potem schował go do szkatułki. Wiedział, że jego brat, który mieszkał w Pekinie, źle wybrał, jeśli chodzi o właścicielkę miraculum Osła Somalijśkiego. Wypowiedział zaklęcie które wyczyściło jej pamięć, a potem przeteleportował ją do domu siostry. 

Po chwili, kiedy ubrał płaszcz, poszedł do przyjaciółki swojej wnuczki, Alyii. To ona, miała zastąpić Rose Lee.

≈❤ 

Wiem krótki :( 

Ale jutro będzie dłuższy! Obiecuję!


	28. XXVIII❧ 𝓟𝓼𝔂𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓵𝓸𝓰 𝓲 𝓹𝓲𝓮𝓻𝔀𝓼𝔃𝓪 𝓶𝓲𝓼𝓳𝓪 𝓐𝓵𝔂'𝓲𝓲

,, Zawsze mnie wkurzasz, weź się odczep ode mnie i idź, do innej osoby"

≈❤ 

Elizabeth:

Obudziłam się około piątej, ale ja chyba nie chciałam wstać. Nie miałam ochoty, iść do szkoły. Nie spałam chyba całą noc. Westchnęłam i podniosłam się, z łóżka. Spojrzałam na Yukki, która smacznie spała. Podeszłam do komody i wzięłam swoje ciuchy. Wolnym krokiem weszłam do łazienki, rozebrałam się i weszłam do kabiny. Odkręciłam letnią wodę. Gdy skończyłam się myć, wyszłam spod prysznica i wytarłam się ręcznikiem. Kiedy byłam sucha, wzięłam moje ciuchy. Ubrałam najpierw spodnie, koloru czarnego i sweter tegoż, koloru. Wyszłam z pomieszczenia, po czym ruszyłam do kuchni. Spoglądnęłam na zegar. Na cyferblacie była godzina szósta. 

Ojciec jeszcze spał. Niedawno przeprowadziłam się, do niego. Mimo iż, codziennie prawie rozmawialiśmy, czułam się przy nim nieswojo. Nadal brakowało mi mamy. Czułam się okropnie, a wyrzuty sumienia zjadały mnie powoli od środka. Wiedziałam, że nie dam sobie sama rady, więc zapisałam się do psychologa. Oczywiście nikt z moich przyjaciół, o tym nie wie, oprócz ojca, oraz dziadka. 

Podeszłam do lodówki i od razu, ją otworzyłam. Wyjęłam jabłko, które umyłam i zjadłam od razu. Wzięłam szklankę, z górnej szklanki i nalałam do niej wody, do której dodałam cytrynę. Szybko ją wypiłam i ruszyłam po tabletki, które musiałam brać. Po wzięciu tabletek wróciłam, do kuchni i ruszyłam do przed pokoju. Nałożyłam moje białe botki i weszłam do swojego pokoju. Obudziłam Yukki i wzięłam plecak, do którego wleciała. Z szafki nocnej, zgarnęłam sześć paczek żelek. Wróciwszy do przedpokoju, ubrałam kurtkę, szalik i czapkę. Na koniec założyłam na ramiona plecak. Zapukałam do drzwi od sypialni, mojego ojca. Słysząc ciche proszę, weszłam do niego. 

\- Ja idę do szkoły. - powiedziawszy to, wyszłam z pokoju. Otworzyłam drzwi i wyszłam, na hol. Zeszłam po schodach na dół. 

Idąc do szkoły, czułam się dziwnie, lecz myśl, że zobaczę Natchaniela, Marinette i Adriena, dodawała mi otuchy. W krótkim czasie doszłam, do budynku edukacji. Na holu, zobaczyłam już moich przyjaciół. 

\- Hej, ludziska. - przywitałam się. 

\- Hej, Elizabeth. - także się przywitałam. 

≈❤ 

 

Około południa, zaatakowała nowa ofiara Władcy Ciem. Od razu cała czwórka ( razem z Alyą), po czym ruszyli do boju. 

\- Cul somalien! Do ataku! - zawołała Marinette

\- Do ataku!- odpowiedzieli wszyscy.

 

≈❤


	29. XXIX❧ 𝓞𝓳𝓬𝓲𝓮𝓬 𝓭𝓪𝓳𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝓫𝓻𝓮 𝓻𝓪𝓭𝔂, 𝓪 𝓜𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓮 𝓴𝓸𝓻𝓴𝓲 𝔃 𝓕𝓻𝓪𝓷𝓬𝓾𝓼𝓴𝓲𝓮𝓰𝓸

"– A jeśli pewnego dnia będę musiał odejść? – spytał Krzyś, ściskając Misiową łapkę. – Co wtedy?- Nic wielkiego. – zapewnił go Puchatek. – Posiedzę tu sobie i na Ciebie poczekam. Kiedy się kogoś kocha, to ten drugi ktoś nigdy nie znika."~ Alan Alexander Milne

≈❤ 

Adrien spoglądał na Marinette, która patrzyła na Elizabeth i Natchaniela, bardzo słodkim uśmiechem. Jakby z troską, oraz radością, z jaką patrzyła na przyjaciółkę która przytulała Natchaniel'a. Cieszyła się, że jej przyjaciółka zyskała swą, drugą połówkę. Miała nadzieję, że jej nie zrani. Może i wybaczywszy Adrienowi, do niego wróciła, ale nadal pamiętała jego głupie wybryki. Oni oboje, byli takowymi wybrykami natury. Marinette, spoglądała na Adriena ukradkiem, ale on to widział. 

\- Marinette, wszystko dobrze? - spytał, gdy jego dziewczyna nie reagowała, na nic.

Spojrzał na nią, wyglądała jakby Afrodyta stworzyła jej osobę. Granatowe włosy, kaskadami opadały jej na ramiona, a duże fiołkowe oczy, spoglądały na dwójkę nastolatków, ze szczęściem. Ona zawsze tak patrzyła, na swą przyjaciółkę. 

\- Kochanie. - szepnął jej do ucha. - Chodźmy do klasy, za chwilę dzwonek. 

\- Dobrze, przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. - odparła speszona. Po chwili ruszyli razem, do klasy. 

≈❤

Elizabeth siedziała przy stole, w szkolnej bibliotece, a przed sobą miała kilka książek zfrancuskiego. Nie mogła pojąć dzisiejszego zadania, z francuskiego. Mogłaby zapytać Marinette, o pomoc z zadaniem, ale nie chciała zawracać jej głowy. Załamana jęknęła i walnęła głową, na stolik. Yukki, wyjrzała z jej torby. 

\- A może, lepiej spytać, Marinette czy ci nie pomoże? - spytało psie kwami. - Napewno ci nie odmówi, przecież to twoja przyjaciółka El. 

\- Wiesz, że ma dziś robić projekt na chemię, z Adrienem. Mimo, że mają na to dwa tygodnie, to muszą to zrobić. - westchnęła ciężko. - Mi się trafiło, robić ten projekt z Rose, tą blondynką, o której opowiadała, mi Mari. 

\- Ale wiesz, projekt z chemii może poczekać. Patrz. - wskazała na Marinette, siedzącą z blondynem. - Po prostu, podejdź i spytaj, to nic trudnego. 

\- Yukki, wiesz chyba, że nienawidzę się narzucać, komuś. A tym bardziej, mojej przyjaciółce. - spojrzała na nią, po czym znów przywaliła głową, w ławkę. 

Zrezygnowana, podeszła do pary nastolatków. Yukki, patrzyła na nią, swoimi dużymi oczami, dodając jej otuchy. 

\- Emm... Marinette? - zająknęła się. - Pomogłabyś mi, z wypracowaniem z francuskiego? - spytała niepewnie. 

Granatowłosa uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco, do przyjaciółki. 

\- Oczywiście, jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że ci nie pomogę. Chodź pokaż z czym masz, problem. - odparła i wstała z miejsca. - Poczekasz, Adrien? - spytała, a chłopak skinął głową, na tak. 

 

≈❤ 

Brązowo oka leżała na łóżku, z głową wlepioną w poduszkę. Była załamana. Czuła jakby cały świat, zwalił na nią winę, nie wiadomo za co. Yukki spoglądała na nią, z biurka na którym leżała sterta, zeszytów, szkicowników, notatników i długopisów. Od długopisów z czerwonym wkładem, po te z czarnym, bądź niebieskim. Jej włosy, które były rozpuszczone, "rozlały się" po całej poduszce. Czarny cień, który nałożyła rano, odbił się na białej poszewce. W sumie, taka była jej codzienność. Wstawała do szkoły, wracała z niej, jadła obiad, robiła lekcje, uczyła się, jadła kolację, brała kąpiel i na koniec, szła spać. 

Była przygnębiona, wszystkim. Ojca odzyskała, ale straciła matkę. Matka do tej pory, była jej jedyną osobą z bardzo bliskiej, jej rodziny. Leżąc tak, nie usłyszała, że ktoś wchodzi do jej pokoju. Osoba która, weszła do jej pokoju, był ojciec. Severus, widząc w jakim stanie jest jego, jedyna córka, gdy wróciła ze szkoły, zmartwił się. Nie chciał, by jego córka była smutna. 

Elizabeth czuła się, jakby grała w jakimś poemacie, w którym wszystko spada na dobrego człowieka. Uwielbiała czytać poematy, chociażby Adama Mickiewicza. Natomiast nigdy, nie tolerowała Juliusza Słowackiego, który według niej, pisał okropnie. Gdy musiała czytać "Balladynę", to była dla niej katorga. 

Ojciec podszedł do jej łóżka. Usiadł na jego krawędzi.

\- Córeczko. - zagadał. - Coś się stało, wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć. - powiedział.

\- Wiem... - szepnęła. - A mogę, zostać sama?

≈❤


	30. XXX❧,, 𝓜𝓪𝓻𝓲𝓷𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓮, 𝓬𝓱𝔂𝓫𝓪 𝔃𝓸𝓼𝓽𝓪𝓷𝓲𝓮𝓼𝔃 𝓯𝓻𝔂𝔃𝓳𝓮𝓻𝓴ą."

,, Dobrze widzi się tylko sercem. Najważniejsze jest niewidoczne dla oczu "-Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

♡ 

♡Elizabeth♡ 

Znacie to uczucie, gdy czujecie taką pustkę w swoim sercu? Ja niestety doznałam tegoż uczucia, ale nie poddaję się. Próbuję udawać przed przyjaciółmi, oraz chłopakiem bardzo twardą osobę. Lecz z moim charakterem, jest trudno. Jestem niestety inna. Za bardzo emocjonalnie, podchodzę do różnych wydarzeń, z mojego marnego życia. Nie mówię moim przyjaciołom, że Chloe całą prawie klasę obróciła przeciwko mnie. A to tylko, dlatego, że ja po prostu nie lubię takich osób jak ona? A nie, ja ich nie lubię. Ja takich osób po prostu, z całego serca nienawidzę. 

Zaczynam powoli wątpić, w to, czy uda mi się wytrwać do pierwszej klasy liceum, Yukki, bardzo mnie wspiera. Warto mieć oprócz, swojej przyjaciółki w normalnym życiu, jeszcze taką małą i kochaną kuleczkę. Od kiedy mojej matki, nie ma na świecie, ona mi doradza. Odgrywa taką rolę, jaką do tejże pory odgrywała moja mama. 

Stąpałam po zimnej podłodze, wyłożonej kafelkami, koloru czarnego. Nikogo nie było w domu, oprócz mnie i mojej kwami. Ojciec wyszedł nie wiadomo gdzie. Chciałam dzisiaj coś zmienić, w swoim wyglądzie. Zastanawia mnie to, co mogę zrobić z moimi włosami? Nie jestem dobrą fryzjerką. Wiem! Zadzwonię do Marinette! Szybko chwyciłam telefon, po czym jak błyskawica, wstukałam numer do Mari. 

♡ 

 

W całym mieszkaniu, roznosił się dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi. Elizabeth doskoczyła tak szybko, do drzwi, jak prędkość światła. Nastolatka była ubrana tylko, w sweter i krótkie spodenki. Do przedpokoju weszła granatowłosa, zdjęła płaszcz i podeszła do Elizabeth. Przytuliła ją, głaszcząc jej włosy.

— Dobra, chodź zobaczymy co z tym da się, zdziałać. — odparła, prowadząc ją do łazienki.

W łazience posadziła Elizabeth na małym stołku, a sama otworzyła torebkę. Wyjęła z niej nożyczki, oraz odżywkę i maskę na włosy, po czym przystąpiła do działania.

Po około dwóch godzinach, Marinette skończyła i spojrzała na swoje dzieło. Elizabeth wyglądała pięknie, a jej niegdyś długie włosy, które teraz były krótkie, były podkręcone lokówką. Elisabeth czuła się dobrze w tej fryzurze. Potrzebowała takiej zmiany. Jej ostre rysy twarzy dobrze komponowały się, z taką fryzurą. Czekoladowe oczy spojrzały na fiołkowoką, która posyłała przyjaciółce szeroki uśmiech.

Kiedy zobaczyła się w lustrze, rzuciła się w ramiona przyjaciółki. Z jej oczu wypłynęły łzy szczęścia, ona wiedziała o co chodziło. Marinette, pamiętała jak raz w szóstej klasie, podstawówki przyszła w takich samych krótkich włosach, które zrobiła jej mama. Yukki która ukrywała się zza szafką przy zlewie, wyleciała z ukrycia.

— Marinette powinna zostać fryzjerką. — odparła dalej przytulając ją. — Pamiętałaś o tym. Dziękuję.

♡


	31. XXXI❧ „𝓝𝓪𝓽𝓬𝓱𝓪𝓷𝓲𝓮𝓵, 𝔀𝓼𝓽𝓪𝔀𝓪𝓳 𝔃 𝓽𝓮𝓳 𝓹𝓸𝓭ł𝓸𝓰𝓲, 𝓹𝓸𝓫𝓻𝓾𝓭𝔃𝓲𝓼𝔃 𝓳ą!"

Miłość to pomieszanie podziwu, szacunku i namiętności. Jeśli żywe jest choć jedno z tych uczuć, to nie ma o co robić szumu. Jeśli dwa, to nie jest to mistrzostwo świata, ale blisko. Jeśli wszystkie trzy, to śmierć jest już niepotrzebna – trafiłaś do nieba za życia.~William Wharton

☽ 

Severus szybkim krokiem, pod osłoną nocy wymknął się z domu, swojego i córki zamykając go na klucz. Jedyne co oświetlało Paryż, o tej porze były latarnie, które nieudolnie próbowały dawać jakiekolwiek światło, ale jak kiedy nie zmieniono żarówek, od bardzo długiego czasu? Mimo to, czarnowłosy jakimś cudem poruszał się po totalnych ciemnościach, co było a wykonalne. Nie wiedział dlaczego, po co i nawet jak dołączył do tego okropnego człowieka. Kiedy był w Londynie, mówił mu tylko co ma robić i jak, a później miał święty spokój, ale jak przeprowadził się z powrotem do Paryża, wymagał od niego spotkań. Wiele razy próbował odejść od niego, prosił o to okropnie wiele razy. Miał przecież tą asystentkę. Ale nie, po co ma mu dać spokój, najlepiej męczyć go ciągle i ciągle. Nienawidził tego człowieka. Bycie pomocnikiem, Władcy Ciem od, ponad dwudziestu lat, nie było spełnieniem marzeń. Chyba raczej koszmarów. Jego czarne buty były już całe w błocie, które powstało zamiast śniegu, który stopniał.

W końcu wszedł do ciemnej uliczki, gdzie się umówili. Władca Ciem, oczywiście założył ciemną szatę i kaptur, nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby go ktoś rozpoznał i ujrzał. Zawsze zostawiało to, za sobą jakieś ryzyko, a tak mógł bez problemu się przemieszczać, oraz bez jakiegokolwiek problemu spacerować ulicami, stolicy Francji. Dodatkowo ciemność która o tejże porze, była normą, jak zawsze o godzinie pierwszej w nocy, maskowała go gdyż, wtapiał się w otoczenie bez problemu. Snape, żałował, że dał się w to wszystko wkręcić. Niestety nie było dla niego ratunku i nie uwolni się, od tego okrutnika. Bycie dobrym przyjacielem, a jednocześnie jego pomocnikiem, wymagało od niego wielkiej siły, której najzwyczajniej nie posiadał. Ale jak już w to bagno wpadł, to może z niego jeszcze wyjdzie.

\- Witaj, Severusie. - przywitał go okrutny głos, przesiąknięty okropnym jadem. Strach przeszył go na wskroś. Jad i okrutność tego człowieka, go przerażały. Jego dłoń, okryta fioletowym lateksem, dotknęła jego twarzy. - Miło cię widzieć, Snape. Wiem, że dawno się nie widzieliśmy, ale miałem okropnie ważną rzecz, do załatwienia. - odparł. - Pewna Rozalinda Stephenson, przeszkodziła mi w realizacji mojego planu.

Zamarł na te słowa. To on zabił matkę Elizabeth? Jego ukochanej, którą musiał zostawić by nie stała się, jej i ich dziecku, żadna krzywda? Krew aż w nim zawrzała, miał ochotę go zabić, ale miał inny plan, inną zemstę. Zemści się za wszystko, co zrobił mu ten człowiek. Miał już nawet plan, jak to rozegrać.

\- Czyli tak chcesz to rozegrać? Wiesz, zabijanie niewinnej kobiety, po to by Emilie wróciła, to jest po prostu, okrucieństwo? Nie wiesz, czy ona miała córkę, lub syna? Może teraz, ta córka, bądź syn, będą za nią tęskinić. - warknął czując wewnątrz siebie, gniew. Myślał, że zaraz go coś trzaśnie. Nie pomyślał, że ktoś będzie płakał, za Rozalindą. Elizabeth, przez tego człowieka, płacze po nocach. Ona myśli, że on o tym nie wie, ale niestety wie. Może i poznał swoją córkę, niedawno, lecz serce mu się krajało kiedy w nocy, słyszał jak płacze w pokoju. - Powiedz mi ma to jakiś, sens do cholery?

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak wielki, Severusie. - odparł.

☽ 

Natchaniel siedział w swoim pokoju, przeglądając książkę od Geografii. W pewnym momencie, zrezygnowany rzucił książką w róg pokoju. Nie radził sobie z geografią, a jego nerwy już były poszarpane, przez to, że nie mógł przebrnąć przez pierwsze zadanie. Nagle usłyszał telewizor, który stał w salonie. Usłyszał, że kolejny złoczyńca zaatakował. Położył głowę na biurku. Nagle podleciał, do niego mały stworek, przypominający koalę. Kwami Koali, spojrzało na podopiecznego żując, w swojej mordce eukaliptus. Rudzielec spojrzał, wymownie na kwami i spytał:

\- Kiedy ja mam, do nich dołączyć? 

Yiini spojrzał na niego. Jego turkusowe oczka, nie wyrażały emocji. 

\- Nie wiem, jeszcze Wayzz, nie połączył się ze mną. - odparł. - Więc, na razie nie wiadomo, kiedy do nich dołączysz.

☽ 

Natchaniel, zapukał w drzwi, od domu Elizabeth. Ona od razu, go pocałowała, a po chwili weszli do salonu. Niebieskooki, usiadł na kanapie, a ciemnowłosa weszła do kuchni, przygotować herbatę. Kilka minut później, wróciwszy do salony, postawiła na stole dwie filiżanki. Parujący napar, to była ich ulubiona herbata owocowa. W pewnym momencie, wywrócił się przez oparcie sofy, na podłogę. Elizabeth zerknęła zza kanapę, z szerokim, szczerym uśmiechem i zaśmiała się. 

\- Natchaniel, wstawaj z tej podłogi, pobrudzisz ją! 

\- Okej, okej już wstaję. - odparł. 

☽


	32. XXXII❧ 𝓡𝓸𝔃𝓶𝓸𝔀𝓪 𝓷𝓪 𝓹𝓸𝔀𝓪ż𝓷𝓲𝓮

"Życie nigdy nie było łatwe i nigdy nie będzie."

☾

Wszystko pokomplikowało się w jednej chwili. Elizabeth nie mogła, znaleźć sobie miejsca. Naprawdę, nie miała na nic czasu, a jej kwami w niczym nie pomagało. Miała ochotę, to rzucić w cholerę i odejść, z tego bagna. To wszystko bardzo się zawikłało. Mogła nie śledzić wtedy ojca, nie usłyszała by tego, co usłyszała. Teraz to naprawdę, miała ochotę zabić Władcę Ciem. Zabił jej matkę, po to by przywrócić jakąś Emilie. Ale czemu to akurat jej matka? Czy miała jakieś powiązanie z miraculami, oraz Władcą? Nie wiedziała tego, ale jedno wiedziała. Jej ojciec pomaga mu, a to nie jest dobre.

Zmęczona położyła się na sofie, w salonie by wyjaśnić, ze Snape'm raz wszystko, a porządnie. Potem to czego się dowie, pójdzie i powie z przyjaciółmi do Mistrza Fu. Jej złość na ojca, była okropnie wielka. Można by rzec, że zabiłaby go gołymi rękami. Usłyszała w końcu, jak otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do mieszkania. Zerwała się z pozycji leżącej i pobiegła do ojca. Znała go od niedawna, ale jego twarz nie straszyła jej. Spojrzała na niego wrogo.

-Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego spotkałeś się z Władcą Ciem, którego próbuję pokonać z Biedronką, oraz z Czarnym Kotem i dlaczego zabił moją matkę?! Pragnę wyjaśnień, do jasnej cholery! - wykrzyczała mu w twarz.   
\- Córeczko proszę, daj mi to wyjaśnić! Czekaj, co?! Jakie "próbuję pokonać z Biedronką i Czarnym Kotem"?! Chyba wiesz, że ten człowiek jest nieprzewidywalny! Może się wam coś, stać do jasnej cholery! - krzyknął.

Spojrzała na niego i pokręciła głową. Zawiodła się, na swoim ojcu. Odwróciła się do niego tyłem, po czym odeszła na kilka kroków.

\- Kiedy zdecydujesz, się na wyjaśnienie o co chodzi, zadzwoń do mnie. A na razie spadam, stąd. Yukki, wysuń ogon! - przemieniła się i po chwili, znalazła się na dworze.

Zachaczyła lassem o najbliższą lampę, a po kilku minutach znalazła się na dachu któregoś domu. Niestety tak postawiła nogę, że prawie się przewróciła.

\- Kurwa. -sarknęła.

Zachaczyła znów lassem o inną latarnię. Na jej nieszczęście, zamiast stanąć upadła, obcierając sobie kolana. "Kurwa, ten strój z lateksu jest do bani!", pomyślała. Jej oddech przyśpieszył, a ręce zaczęły się trząść, gdy usłyszała za sobą czyjeś kroki. Przestraszona, mimo strachu obróciła głowę. Zobaczyła, rudego chłopaka w stroju koali.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - spytał podając jej dłoń. Niepewnie chwyciła go za rękę, po czym pomógł jej wstać.

\- Dziękuję. Nie nic mi nie jest. - odparła otrzepując się z kurzu. - Myślałam, że nie da się rozerwać. A tu proszę! - zaśmiała się. Zdawało mu się, że gdzieś już słyszał ten śmiech. Ale nie wiedział u kogo.

\- Dobra do zobaczenia, e... - urwał.

-Lady Chien, jestem Lady Chien. -powiedziała po czym, wbiegła na dach, kierując się do domu.

\- Do zobaczenia,Lady Chien.- szepnął po czym, wrócił do domu.

W tym samym czasie, Severus Snape, obawiał się o swoją córkę. Zagryzał coraz mocniej, swoją dolną wargę, aż w końcu poczuł metaliczny smak krwii. Zostawił otwarte okno na ościerz, by w razie gdyby wróciła, mogła wejść do domu. Nadal był w szoku, musiał w końcu zrezygnować z pomagania, Władcy Ciem. Nagle Elizabeth wskoczyła do salonu, upadając na kolana.

\- Kurwa znowu, do jasnej cholery jestem gorsza, niż Marinette. - powoli wstała, po czym stanęła przed ojcem. - Dobra, tato mów. Pragnę wyjaśnień.

„Czekałam na to, już za długo.", przeszło jej przez myśl.

\- Więc...- zacznijmy od początku. Szesnaście lat temu, wyjechałem do Londynu, a to tylko dlatego by znaleźć pracę. Musiałem wyjechać. Jakbym nie wyjechał, on mógłby tobie coś zrobić, oraz twojej mamie!

\- Ale jej zrobił! Zabił ją! - krzyknęła. - Święty się znalazł. Myślisz, że miło mi było kiedy nas opuściłeś? Myślisz, że fajnie mi było gdy widziałam ojców moich koleżanek?! Odpowiedź brzmi, nie do jasnej cholery! Nie lepiej jak pokażę ci, coś. - westchnęła, po czym poszła do swojego pokoju. Po chwili wróciła, z czarnym zeszytem. Otworzyła go, w połowie i wcisnęła go w ręce Ojca. 

24.12.2014 rok 

Drogi Pamiętniku! 

Dziś jest Wigilia, najgorszy dzień w roku. Nie wiem, jak mogłam zostać prawie sama w te, święta. Aż mi się niedobrze robi. Mam tylko mamę, ojca nie poznałam nigdy do tego, Marinette nieudolnie próbuje mnie pocieszyć, bym nie myślała o świętach. Ale jak?! Przecież, święta to najgorsza rzecz na świecie! Może mam te czternaście lat, ale zdania nie zmienię! NIENAWIDZĘ świąt! Ubieranie choinki, potrawy wigilijne które nawet apetycznie nie wyglądają, prezenty które nie oddadzą mi ojca, oraz te sztuczne życzenia. Po prostu kicz! Nie rozumiem po co, to wszystko!? 

Żegnam, ozięble. Elizabeth 

 

\- Widzisz! Dobra mam dość. Porozmawiamy jutro wieczorem! - dodała na dobranoc i odeszła do pokoju. 

-Czekaj! Dlaczego wieczorem!? - spytał, zdezorientowany. 

\- Idę jutro do Dziadka, z przyjaciółmi. - odparła i zniknęła na dobre, w swoim pokoju. Rzuciła się na łóżko i zaczęła, płakać. Czuła się bezsilna. 

 

☾ 

\- Marinette, uspokój się! - powiedział blondyn. 

Granatowłosa niestety nie mogła się uspokoić. Bała się o Elizabeth. Była to jej przyjaciółka. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i stanęła w nich, owa dziewczyna.

\- Wiem, kto pomaga Władcy Ciem. - odparła. 

☾


	33. XXXIII❧ "𝓦𝔂𝓽ł𝓾𝓶𝓪𝓬𝔃 𝓸 𝓬𝓸 𝓬𝓱𝓸𝓭𝔃𝓲, 𝓔𝓵."

Elizabeth stała na środku salonu Mistrza Fu, dygocząc jak osika. Ale nie ze strachu. Bardziej z powodu tego, że to czego się dowiedziała wstrząsnęło nią i to porządnie. Czuła się jakby ktoś, zaczynał otwierać jakieś dziwne, pokłady informacji. Takie które boi się przyswoić. Marinette podeszła do niej.  
Chwyciła ją delikatnie, za ramiona.

— Wytłumacz nam wszystko powoli i nie bój się. Przecież nic ci nie zrobimy.— powiedziała, tuląc ją do swej klatki piersiowej. Głaskała ją delikatnie, po jej krótkich włosach. W takich chwilach, w ogóle nie żałowała, że poznała tą dziewczynę.

— Dobrze.— powiedziała pociągając nosem. — Ostatnio mój ojciec, coraz częściej wychodził późno w nocy. Nie wiedziałam gdzie, więc postanowiłam go śledzić. Od razu tego pożałowałam. Spotkał się z Władcą Ciem. — zamilkła czekając na reakcję, dziadka i pary jej przyjaciół.

— Ale... — Marinette zaczęla, lecz El jej przerwała.

— To nie wszystko. — odparła.— To Władca Ciem, zabił moją matkę, a ojciec to jego pomocnik, pomagier jak zwał tak zwał. Powiedział również, że odszedł ode mnie, oraz mojej mamy bo nie chciał by coś nam zrobił! Wielkie mi poświęcenie! Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że może będę cierpieć? Adrien co tak się patrzysz, jak na ducha. A ty Mari, powiedz coś do cholery! — krzyknęła, patrząc na zdziwioną twarz fiołkowookiej. — Dobra idę stąd. Muszę jeszcze pogadać z ojcem. Może coś jeszcze od niego wyciągnę. — powiedziała i wyszła z mieszkania Dziadka.

Drzwi głucho się zamknęły. W salonie zostali tylko Mistrz Fu, Adrien oraz Marinette. Granatowłosa chodziła zdenerwowana, oraz zestresowana w tę i z powrotem, po całym salonie. Gdyby nie to, że to była jej przyjaciółka i nie miała matki, zabiłaby jej ojca z zimną krwią. Lecz nie chciała, patrzeć na ból w brązowych oczach kiedy straci kolejną osobę z rodziny. Podeszła do Adriena, pociągnęła go za rękę i weszła z nim do łazienki. Musiała porozmawiać z ukochanym, o tym wszystkich. 

— Mam nadzieję, że wyciągnie od ojca kto jest, Władcą Ciem. Może jej się uda, za co trzymam kciuki. — powiedziała trzymając się, za podbródek. Jej mina była zamyślona, jak u jakiegoś greckiego filozofa. 

— Miejmy nadzieję, że to jej się uda. Ale w końcu, to Elizabeth. Nie ma nic, czemu by nie podołała. — odparł, po czym przytulił ją do siebie. 

☾ 

Ból rozpierał jej ciało, czuła się okropnie, a sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Może dlatego, że istniała? Nie wiedziała. Ale musiała się dowiedzieć bardzo ważnych informacji, na temat ojca. Ojciec wyszedł z domu, do "pracy", więc mogła sprawdzić czy gdzieś nie ma dzienników, pamiętników, czy podobnych zeszytów. Po bardzo długich poszukiwaniach, znalazła interesujący zeszyt. Otworzyła na losowej stronie i zaczęła czytać. 

09\. 12. 1997 rok 

Drogi "pamiętniku"! 

Poznałem dziś bardzo fajną kobietę. Bo nazwanie jej dziewczyną byłoby obrazą, dla niej moim skromnym zdaniem. Otóż Rozalinda, gdyż tak ma na imię, jest bardzo miła i mądra. A to rzadko się zdarza, na tym świecie. Zawsze jest tak, że jak poznaję jakąś miłą dziewczynę, ona udaje tak naprawdę i jest głupia, pusta i wredna. Czyli czysty plastik. Poznaliśmy się, gdy szedłem na moją uczelnię i zderzyliśmy się. Miała wtedy akurat, bardzo ale to bardzo grubą księgę, więc jak spadła na moją stopę, to... Wolisz nie wiedzieć. Lecz ona jest taka... Piękna. Chyba się zakochałem. Niestety...

Nic jej to nie powiedziało, lecz przynajmniej dowiedziała się jak poznali się jej rodzice. To było takie... Dziwne. Następny wpis, jednak bardzo zaintrygował ją, a wszystko zaczęło się powoli układać w całość. 

23.06.1999 rok 

Drogi Pamiętniku! 

To będzie najdłuższy wpis, w tym zeszycie, pamiętniku jak zwał tak zwał. Jak pewnie pamiętasz, zakochałem się w Rozalindzie. Po tamtym spotkaniu w parku, dostałem miraculum. A tak dokładniej, miraculum Węża. Później poznałem, moją partnerkę. Czyli Białej Orlicy. Walczyliśmy, bo już go pokonaliśmy, z Władcą Ciem. Okazało się, że był on chłopakiem z którym utrzymywałem jako taki kontakt, ale znaliśmy się z uczelni. Ponieważ, ja studiowałem dziennikarstwo, a on medycynę. Niestety przez wypadek, w którym zginęła jego ukochana, dziewczyna stał się zły. Na naszą niekorzyść stało się to, że straciłem jedną moc, tak samo jak orlica. Gdyż oprócz znanych Mistrzowi, Miracul Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, moje i mojej partnerki działało na tejże samej zasadzie. U mnie to był Jad Węża, działał tak samo jak u Czarnego Kota, a Orlica posiadała moc Białego Pióra. Czyli to samo co u Biedronki. Gdy już pokonaliśmy Władcę, przemieniliśmy się, ponieważ zawsze jak właściciel miraculum straci moc, podczas przemiany to od razu wraca do pierwotnej postaci. Orlicą okazała się... Rozalinda. Oboje byliśmy zdziwieni! Widzieliśmy się na tej samej uczelni, bo około rok temu poszła do niej na psychologię, a nie rozpoznaliśmy się w ogóle. Do tego jej ojcem był Mistrz Fu. Ale mam nadzieję, iż wszystko teraz się ułoży. Po przemianie, jak już się otrząsnęliśmy wpadliśmy sobie w objęcia. Wyznaliśmy sobie swoje uczucia, okazało się że też mnie kochała. Miała mi to powiedzieć już dawno, ale nie mogła się wziąć w garść. Teraz już tylko może być lepiej... 

Elizabeth, stała wmurowana w podłogę. O mało nie upadła na kolana. Jednak jeszcze nie dowiedziała się, jednej najważniejszej rzeczy. Kto teraz jest Władcą Ciem? Postanowiła wrócić do pokoju i pójść spać, a rano przemyśli to raz jeszcze. 

☾


	34. XXXIV❧ 𝓐𝓽𝓪𝓴 𝓐𝓴𝓾𝓶𝔂, 𝓟𝓻𝔃𝓮𝔃𝓲ę𝓫𝓲𝓮𝓷𝓲𝓮 𝓲 𝓚𝓪𝓴𝓪𝓸

☾ 

Marinette obudziła się około szóstej, co mocno ją zdziwiło. Było bardzo wcześnie na to, by iść do szkoły, lecz chwilę później dowiedziała się powodu jej wczesnego wstania. Do jej uszu dobiegły krzyki, dochodzące zza okna. Nie ociągając się, obudziła szybko Tikki, dała jej ciastko, a w tym czasie jak jadła, ubrała się. Po sekundzie przemieniona, skakała po dachach kierując się dźwiękiem krzyków ludzi. Stał tam olbrzym, jakby przypominający Hulk. Do tego miał broń. "No fajnie, kolejny raz zaakumanizowany ma broń", pomyślała. Nie ociągając się pędziła do Wieży Eiffla. Przykucnęła na dachu, wyjmując jojo. Próbowała zadzwonić do Adriena, bądź Elizabeth lecz się nie udało. 

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się do granic możliwości. Spanikowała tak, że nie mogła przestać spazmatycznie oddychać. Za dużo, za dużo. Nie wiedziała co robić, jedyne co przyszło jej do głowy, to pobiec do Adriena. Lecz z tych emocji nie mogła się ruszyć. Nagle, poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Spanikowana jeszcze bardziej, obróciła głowę, zobaczyła coś przez co zamarła. Był to zaakumanizowany. Nie wiedziała co robić. Był przerażający. Nie minęła sekunda, a jej ciało poleciało na najbliższą ścianę. To była chwila. Ona. Ściana. Droga. Cała obolała podniosła głowę. Była przerażona. Dotknęła dłonią, bolącego tyłu głowy. Gdy zobaczyła krew na dłoni, zbladła. Chwilę później, znów uderzyła o ścianę. Nie mogła już się podnieść. Mogła tylko czekać, na śmierć. 

Elizabeth przemieniona już w Lady Chien, z Chatem i Lady Somalien, biegli w stronę dziewczyny. Elizabeth była spanikowana, tak samo jak Czarny Kot, a Alya próbowała odciągnąć Hulka od granatowłosej. W końcu Lady Chien, usiadła obok granaowłosej, Chat także.

\- Pomóż Alyii, ja jej pomogę. - powiedziała. 

\- Ale... - urwał. 

\- Żadnych, "ale". Biegnij. - przerwała, zła. 

Wstał na równe nogi, ucałował ukochaną w usta i pobiegł pomóc Alyii. Elizabeth przeczesała włosy przyjaciółki, patrząc na nią z widoczną miłością. Jak mogła do tego dopuścić? Kolejny raz ona może zginąć. Szybko opamiętała się i przystąpiła do działania. 

\- Dogoterapia. - szepnęła, a ręka którą trzymała tył jej głowy, zaświeciła się na brązowo. 

Po chwili Marinette wstała i zaczęła biec z przyjaciółką do Alyii i Adriena. 

 

☾ 

Elizabeth musiała zostać w domu, ponieważ miała gorączkę, katar i kaszel. Czuła się okropnie. Leżała cały dzień, a Yukki siedziała na komodzie, obok podopiecznej. Martwiła się o nią, gdyż miała aż czterdzieści stopni gorączki. Na szczęście ojciec, po krótkiej rozmowie z kwami córki, poszedł kupić coś na zbicie gorączki. Brązowooka cały czas oglądała serial, bądź czytała książki. Napisała do Marinette, że jej nie będzie by się nie martwiła. Ta tylko, odpisała jej, że po lekcjach przyjdzie z lekcjami, oraz z paczką ciastek truskawkowych. Granatowłosa martwiła się, o nią. 

☾ 

Przepraszam, że taki krótki ale wena, mnie nie lubi :(


	35. XXXV❧ 𝓣𝓻𝓮𝓷𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓾 𝓜𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓻𝔃𝓪 𝓲 "𝓒𝓱𝓲ń𝓼𝓴𝓪 𝓗𝓮𝓻𝓫𝓪𝓽𝓪 𝓳𝓮𝓼𝓽 𝔀𝓼𝓹𝓪𝓷𝓲𝓪ł𝓪."

Zbuduję Ci dom, będziesz miała schron  
Taki szałas na hałas i zasadzę brzozę tuż za rogiem  
Żebyś latem miała cień, zawiozę do szkoły  
Każde z naszych dwudziestu pięciu dzieci  
I mowy nie ma, żebyś musiała wstać  
Nie będę palił i nie będę pił ~ Bitamina Dom

☽ 

Ostatni dzień stycznia, zapowiadał się nawet dobrze. Elizabeth wyleczyła się do końca, więc czuła się już o wiele lepiej, niż tydzień temu. Marinette przynosiła jej notatki i opowiadała jak było w tym czasie, w klasie. Mówiła głównie o tym, że Natchaniel usłyszał jak Chloe, mówi bardzo źle o jego dziewczynie, więc on ugadał się z Adrienem, żeby w najbliższym czasie, zrobić z nią porządek. Elizabeth na tą wieść, pierwszy raz od długiego czasu, roześmiała się szczerze. Okazało się później, że " w najbliższym czasie, zrobić z nią porządek." oznaczało, wrzucenie blondynki do kosza na plastik. Wtedy Marinette zrobiła zdjęcie, po czym wysłała je El. 

Elizabeth, musiała przyznać, że narysowała to zdjęcie i powiesiła nad łóżkiem. Zawsze, gdy było jej smutno i źle, patrzyła na ten rysunek, uśmiech właził na jej twarz. Na koniec tygodnia, kiedy Eliza już lepiej się czuła, przyszedł do niej Natchaniel. Dyskretnie jego kwami, podleciało do kwami Elizabeth. Leżeli razem, na łóżku, oglądając serial. Tymczasem, kwami rudowłosego, rozmawiało z Yukki. 

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co nie Yukki? - spytał. 

\- Właśnie, a może niech lepiej jej powie? - spytała. - No nie daj, mi się prosić. 

\- No dobrze, ale jak pomogę mu wymyślić, jak jej powiedzieć. - zastrzegł ją. 

\- Dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! - rzuciła się na niego. 

Po około dwóch godzinach, El pożegnała się z ukochanym. Wyszedł szczęśliwy, że już niedługo zobaczy ją w szkole. Mimo wszystko, pięć dni nieobecności to długo, jak na zakochanego chłopaka. 

☽ 

Natchaniel spojrzał na Yiini'ego. Wydawał się jakiś dziwny. Zawsze pożerał dwie paczki, pąków bambusa, a teraz nic nie jadł. Zdziwiło go to i to bardzo. Spojrzał na niego. Dobrze, że nie miał tej dziwnej fryzury, zasłaniającej jego jedne oko. Inaczej by miał, więcej czesania. Nie mogąc tego wytrzymać. Chciał spytać o coś, swoje kwami, lecz te go wyprzedziło.

— Chciałbyś wiedzieć z Lady Chien kim jesteście? — spytał Yiini.

— Ale... — zaczął. — Przecież mówiłeś mi, że nie możemy oboje wiedzieć.

_ Nie martw się, Ladybug,Chat Noir i Lady Chien znają swoje tożsamości, a ty i E... Znaczy Lady Chien, możecie znać swoje tożsamości! — powiedział, udając, że nie zaczął mówić imienia dziewczyny chłopaka.

— Okej, ale kiedy? — spytał.

— Może jutro?

— Ok. — powiedział.

☽ 

 

Elizabeth siedziała sama na dachu, dziś ona miała patrol. Raczej wymusiła to, aby ona miała patrol, gdyż chciała żeby Marinette i Adrien mogli spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu. Za dużo zabrała im czasu przez, tego jej ojca i te tajemnice. Siedziała i wpatrywała się w księżyc. Nagle usłyszała czyjeś kroki za sobą. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Pana Koalę. Rudowłosy pomógł jej wstać. Lady Chien, spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

\- O co chodzi, Roxy? - spytała go. 

\- Roxy? - zadał też pytanie. 

\- Przypominasz taką Roxy, chodziła do mojej klasy w Polsce. Miała tak jak ty, rude włosy. - wyjaśniła. - Okej, mów o co chodzi. 

\- Może byśmy mogli poznać, nasze tożsamości. Od razu mówię, nikomu nie powiem! - krzyknął cicho. 

\- Okej. - uległa mu. - Ale chodź, nie tutaj, powiedziała po czym, za pomocą smyczy przedostała się w stronę Wieży Eiffla. 

Oboje pojechali windą na najniższe piętro Wieży. Było tam ciemno, ale można było zapalić światło. Elizabeth zapaliła światło. Pomieszczenie było normalne. Czarna podłoga i ściany, pokryte obrzydliwą pomarańczową farbą. 

\- Okej, na jeden, dwa i trzy otwieramy oczy. - powiedziała zamykając oczy. On także. - Yukki, chowaj ogon.

\- Yiini chowaj bambus. - powiedział. 

\- Jeden. - zaczęła wyliczać. 

\- Dwa.

\- Trzy. - od razu otworzyli oczy. 

\- Natchaniel!?  
\- Elizabeth?! 

☽ 

 

Elizabeth siedziała naprzeciwko dziadka, czekając na przyjaciół i swojego chłopaka. W jej dłoniach znajdował się kubek, z ciepłą chińską herbatą. Mistrz Fu kazał jej zadzwonić, do przyjaciół i chłopaka, bo powiedział, że musi ich zacząć szkolić. Jej brązowe jak czekolada, oczy spoglądały nerwowo na dziadka. Bała się, jakie będą ćwiczenia, na szkoleniu. Dziadek, zawsze miał głupie pomysły, ale ten pomysł nie był głupi. Sama od jakiegoś czasu, myślała, czy może by nie poprosić o jakieś ćwiczenia dla bohaterów. Czasami jednak jej dziadek, wyprzedzał ją w myśleniu. 

Drzwi otworzyły się, a przez nie weszli Alya, Marinette, Adrien, oraz Natchaniel. Po krótkiej rozmowie i chińskiej herbacie, Mistrz Fu zaczął z nimi szkolenie. 

☽


	36. XXXVI❧ 𝓣𝓸ż𝓼𝓪𝓶𝓸ść 𝓦ł𝓪𝓭𝓬𝔂 𝓒𝓲𝓮𝓶 𝓲 𝓡𝓸́ż𝓪 𝓹𝓻𝔃𝓮𝔃𝓷𝓪𝓬𝔃𝓮𝓷𝓲𝓪

Elizabeth otworzyła dziennik swojego ojca. Szukała daty, która była świeża. Była okropnie zdeterminowana, aby dowiedzieć się więcej, o tym wszystkim. W końcu. Znalazła. Cieszyła się, teraz będzie już o krok, z przyjaciółmi od pokonania Władcy Ciem.

23\. 02. 2015 rok

To będzie mój ostatni wpis, tutaj. Muszę gdzieś ̶𝘱̶𝘰̶𝘸̶𝘪̶𝘦̶𝘥̶𝘻̶𝘪̶𝘦̶ć, napisać swoje grzechy. Jak mogłem być tak głupi. Gabriel oszalał i to do reszty. Ukradł miraculum ćmy. Chce terroryzować Paryż. Rozumiem jego cierpienie. Śmierć Emilie, go doszczętnie załamała. Został mu tylko Adrien. Nie rozumiem tylko, po co mu uszkodzone miraculum Pawia. Jestem załamany jego zachowaniem. Odtrąca syna, który stracił matkę, do tego naładował mu w grafik, wiele niepotrzebnych zajęć. Mogłem nie wplątywać się w mafię, w dwatysiące drugim roku. Nie musiałbym, odchodzić od mojej ̶ż̶𝘰̶𝘯̶𝘺, byłej żony. Mógłbym wtedy zostać, z Rozalią i Elizabeth.

Dziewczynie rozszerzyły się oczy i oddech przyśpieszył. Łapczywie łapała powietrze. Nie mogła przez jakiś czas oddychać, a jej serce biło jak oszalałe. W jednej chwili znienawidziła Gabriela Agresta, ojca jej przyjaciela i jak najszybciej musiała o jej odkryciu, Marinette, Dziadkowi i oczywiście Adrienowi, co łatwe nie będzie. Szybko zrobiła zdjęcie, notatce i wysłała granatowłosej, przyjaciółce oraz napisała, że jutro muszą się spotkać, u Mistrza Fu, i żeby namówiła Adriena, nic mu nie mówiąc.

Szybko weszła do swojego pokoju, kiedy usłyszała, że ojciec wchodzi do domu. Położyła się na łóżku, biorąc swój czarny pamiętnik, w białe stokrotki. Może i kochała swojego ojca, ale nadal nie mogła mu wybaczyć, że przez tak długi czas nie posiadała ojca. Bardzo była zawiedziona z powodu tego, co jej ojciec robił. Pomagał największemu wrogowi jej i przyjaciół, co było najważniejsze, po drugie; dołączył do jakiejś głupiej Mafii, oraz po trzecie; zostawił ją i jej mamę, na lodzie, same. Nawet nie odpisał na jej jeden, jedyny głupi list. Wtedy nadzieja, na lepsze jutro odeszło, w zapomnienie. Zakryła twarz dłońmi i zaczęła łkać. Yukki spoglądała, z troską na Elizabeth, musiała zastępować jej mamę i czasami, musiała pomóc jej się uspokoić. Czasami brązowooka, jak ponosiły ją emocje i zaczynała płakać, nigdy nie mogła się uspokoić. W takich momentach, czuła się bardzo potrzebna, przez swoją podopieczną. Kiedy blondwłosa spała, Yukki podlatywała do niej w nocy, przytulała się do jej policzka, w tym czasie słuchając jej równomiernego oddechu.

Nagle do pokoju nastolatki, wpadł jak poparzony ojciec Elizabeth. Podszedł do niej, a ta nawet nie zareagowała. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie martwił się o swoją jedyną, kochaną córkę. Czasami miał wrażenie, że miała mu za złe wszystko co robił, jak go nie było przy niej i jej mamie. Nawet nie musiał mieć takiego wrażenia, już z tysiąc razy przypominała mu o tym, co złego w życiu zrobił. Ale to nie oznaczało, że w ogóle jej nie kochał, bo przecież była to jego córka i nie pozwoliłby jej zranić, w jakikolwiek sposób. W dodatku mógłby zrobić dla niej wszystko. Do tego wiedział, co musiała przejść, kiedy umarła Rozalia, jej matka, a jego ukochana, bo on też stracił matkę w bardzo młodym wieku. Ponieważ miał wtedy jedenaście lat, po jej śmierci ojciec, Severusa popadł w alkoholizm i znęcał się nad synem.

Przytulił mocno do siebie, jego córkę. Zaczęła płakać w jego sweter, koloru czarnego jak smoła.

\- Przepraszam, cię za wszystko córeczko. - powiedział do jej ucha.

〰

W salonie dziadka Elizabeth, roznosił się zapach zielonej herbaty, którą ona uwielbiała. Czekali zniecierpliwieni na wnuczkę Mistrza, do tego ona i dziadek musieli im powiedzieć o dwóch ważnych rzeczach. A raczej najpierw Elizabeth miała powiedzieć, o tym co odkryła.

Blondynka przeczuwała,że chłopakowi jej przyjaciółki będzie trudno, gdy dowie się, że jego ojciec jest Władcą Ciem.

Czerwono brązowe drzwi, powoli się otworzyły, a w nich stanęła Elizabeth. Miała pofalowane włosy oraz była ubrana w czarną sukienkę i w wysokie, czarne szpilki. Weszła powoli do salonu, zamykając jedną ręką drzwi, a w drugiej trzymając telefon. Podeszła do nich, po czym powiedziała. 

\- Znam całą prawdę. - odparła. 

\- Jaką prawdę, Elizabeth? - spytał ją dziadek, a Adrien podniósł jedną brew. Westchnęła i spojrzała na nich, z troską i smutkiem. 

\- Wiem kim jest Władca Ciem, Adrien wiem, że może to być dla ciebie trudne, ale muszę. - włączyła telefon i zaczęła czytać. - Dwudziesty trzeci lutego, dwa tysiące piętnastego roku. To będzie mój ostatni wpis, tutaj. Muszę gdzieś,napisać swoje grzechy. Jak mogłem być tak głupi. Gabriel oszalał i to do reszty. Ukradł miraculum ćmy. Chce terroryzować Paryż. Rozumiem jego cierpienie. Śmierć Emilie, go doszczętnie załamała. Został mu tylko Adrien. Nie rozumiem tylko, po co mu uszkodzone miraculum Pawia. Jestem załamany jego zachowaniem. Odtrąca syna, który stracił matkę, do tego naładował mu w grafik, wiele niepotrzebnych zajęć. Mogłem nie wplątywać się w mafię, w dwatysiące drugim roku. Nie musiałbym, odchodzić od mojej byłej żony. Mógłbym wtedy zostać, z Rozalią i Elizabeth. - zakończyła i spojrzała na nich. 

Adrien miał zaszklone łzy, Marinette była opanowana, a Mistrz Fu był zszokowany. Nigdy nikt z nich, nie podejrzewał, że to właśnie Gabriel Agreste jest Władcą Ciem. Granatowłosa podeszła do swojego chłopaka, kucnęła przed nim i przytuliła go. Zaczął płakać. Nigdy nie płakał. Mimo że, nie mógł sobie z niczym poradzić to jakoś dawał radę i nie zamartwiał się na zapas. Lecz teraz nic nie mógł w sobie skryć. On i Marinette, wiedzieli, że nie będzie łatwo. 

〰


	37. XXXVII❧𝓔𝓵𝓲𝔃𝓪𝓫𝓮𝓽𝓱 𝔀𝔂𝓫𝓲𝓮𝓻𝓪 𝓹𝓸𝓼𝓲𝓪𝓭𝓪𝓬𝔃𝓪 𝓶𝓲𝓻𝓪𝓬𝓾𝓵𝓾𝓶 , 𝓸𝓻𝓪𝔃 𝓛𝓸𝓾𝓲𝓼𝓮 𝓜𝓪𝓬𝓵𝓮𝓼𝓮𝓮𝓷

Mistrz Fu, na chwilę przerwał tą uroczą chwilę. Naprawdę musiał o tym, co musieli wiedzieć, powiedzieć, bo inaczej to by nie miało w ogóle, sensu jeśli chodzi o pokonanie Władcy Ciem. Staruszek wstał i podszedł do nastolatków. Westchnął, po czym zaczął mówić. 

\- Muszę jeszcze wam coś powiedzieć. Co ułatwi, nam pokonanie Władcy Ciem. Ale to za chwilę. Zrobię tylko herbatę. - powiedział i wyszedł do kuchni. Elizabeth nieznacznie spojrzała na przyjaciół i wyszła za dziadkiem. 

Weszła do kuchni, a Mistrz Fu jakby nigdy nic zaczął zaparzać herbatę. 

\- Dziadku. - przypomniała o swojej obecności, brązowowłosa. - Wiesz, że dla Adriena to trudne. Władcą Ciem okazał się jego ojciec. Nie możemy mu w jakiś sposób, pomóc? Poza tym to mój przyjaciel. Jakbyś nie wiedział, w ciągu kilku tygodni, jego przyjaciel wyjechał do Niemiec, poznał tożsamość swojej ukochanej, jest z nią, mieli chyba z dwa kryzysy w związku i do tego, jakaś tam Rose Lee, o mało nie zniszczyła jego związku. W tym dwa razy, o mało Marinette nie straciła życia! - krzyknęła. - On by się załamał, jakby ona umarła. 

"A ja tym bardziej.", przemknęło jej przez myśl. 

\- Elizabeth, rozumiem, że się martwisz. Ale nic nie możemy z tym zrobić. A teraz wracaj do salonu, zaraz tam przyjdę. - odparł. 

Westchnęła i wróciła do salonu. Usiadła obok granatowłosej i spojrzała na Adriena. 

\- Adrien, wiem co czujesz. Sama niedawno dowiedziałam się, że mój ojciec pracuje dla Władcy Ciem, jest w jakiejś mafii, oraz, że po prostu niby opuścił mnie i mamę, bo bał się, że mi coś się stanie. - powiedziała, rozczochrała mu fryzurę i zaśmiała się. 

Marinette i Elizabeth roześmiały się, z miny i fryzury zielonookiego chłopaka. Po chwili przyszedł Mistrz Fu, z czterema kubkami herbaty. Usiadł na miejscu przed nimi, po czym powiedział:

\- Muszę wyjaśnić wam, jeszcze dwie rzeczy. - rzekł Mistrz Fu. - I proszę nie przerywajcie mi. Dobrze, więc zacznijmy od wyjaśnienia wam co to jest Róża Przeznaczenia. To bardzo, bardzo stary składnik, do wykonania eliksiru, który jest bardzo tajny. Przepis powstał bardzo dawno temu, dzięki Róży Przeznaczenia można stworzyć eliksir, Estelle Soule. Kiedy ktoś przyrządzi ten eliksir, będzie mógł zrobić wszystko. 

\- Czyli nie możemy dopuścić, by Róża Przeznaczenia oraz przepis na Estelle Soule, trafił w niepowołane ręce? - spytała granatowłosa. 

Mistrz kiwnął głową. 

\- Właśnie. Elizabeth. - zwrócił się, do niej swym troskliwym i opiekuńczym głosem. - Będziesz musiała coś dla nas zrobić. - powiedział. 

\- Co takiego, dziadku? - spytała brązowooka. 

\- Proszę tutaj miraculum Lisa, musisz znaleźć kogoś kto będzie wam pomagał. - odparł, wręczając jej szkatułkę, z czerwonymi wzorami. 

\- Ale na razie, nie znam nikogo kto mógłby być Lisem. - westchnęła trzymając w dłoni, pudełeczko. 

\- Uwierz mi, znajdziesz kogoś. Nie mówię ci, żebyś dała go w tej chwili. - powiedział, kładąc rękę, na ramieniu wnuczki. 

☾☯☽

Następnego dnia w szkole, Elizabeth czuła się nieswojo. Ciążyło na niej ważne zadanie, które musiała wypełnić. Mimo tego co powiedział dziadek, czuła obciążenie na swych barkach, które sprawiało, że czuła niepokój bo myślała, że zawiedzie. Yukki mówiła jej, że będzie dobrze. Nawet w takich chwilach, nie traciła nadziei. 

Nagle, gdy schodziła ze schodów, potknęła się, ale. No właśnie, ale. Złapała ją jakaś dziewczyna. Myśląc, że to Marinette jej przyjaciółka powiedziała.

\- Dziękuję, Mari...

Niestety urwała w pół słowie, gdy zauważyła, że to nie była jej przyjaciółka. 

\- Jestem Louise, a ty? - spytała.

Mogła się teraz jej lepiej przyjrzeć. Była to wysoka dziewczyna, o chudej sylwetce, z długimi różowymi włosami, oraz wielkimi oczami, na których miała czarne soczewki. 

\- Elizabeth. - powiedziała. - Dziękuję, za pomoc. Przepraszam, wzięłam cię za moją przyjaciółkę. -zaśmiała się nieśmiało. 

\- Nie ma za co, nie martw się. - uśmiechnęła się. 

Ona będzie idealna.

☾☯☽


End file.
